


Neon bleeding heart

by M_jelly



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Cyberpunk, Detectives, Drama, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Future, Gangs, Murder Mystery, Rain, Romance, Serial Killer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-13 10:31:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 84,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21492871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_jelly/pseuds/M_jelly
Summary: In the futuristic city where it rains a lot, the neon lights try to cover up the dirt of the place. Levi is called to a crime scene, there he finds a dancer who has been murdered and displayed by a serial killer he's after. No one cares for women in the underground, to most, they're better off being either dancers or sex workers. Levi is the only one who gives a shit. In his search to stop the killer he's led to a dance club with their top dancer, you. With everyone trying to cover up the truth, you're desperate to help Levi find out who killed your friend and to stop other girls being killed, even if your life and well-being is at risk. Levi is your way out, he's your chance at getting some justice for women and away from a gangster reach. The more you two work together, the closer you get. You find yourself slowly falling for the detective, but with feelings growing more, the killer gets closer to his new object of obsession.
Relationships: Levi & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

The air was warm, too warm for Levi’s liking and it didn’t go well with the rain. It was always raining in this city, probably because it was crying for how terrible the city was. The buildings stretched tall into the clouds desperate to escape the dirt below. The underground was a sin of the city, the dirt, the shit and it always left a mark on anyone who went there. Though it rained a lot, no amount of rain could wash away how sinful the place was. Money was everything in this city, if you didn’t have it you became a criminal to get it from others. If you were a woman though, you used your body, because others didn’t think you were worth shit.

Levi looked up to see hover cars moving smoothly, the little bots flying above him and the other officers towards the scene of the crime to lock it up to prevent contamination. The neon lights from shops were hypnotising, the low lighting from everything else covered up how dark and dingy the place really was. Levi looked back down ahead of him, he saw people sat in noodle shops with covers so they could sit outside and stuff their faces. Others were in the bars laughing and shouting, none of the caring that in an alley in front of him was a horror scene.

Someone pulled at his sleeve on his long trench coat. He looked over to see a woman with bright purple hair, it shined in the neon light. Her lips had a pink gloss on them, her skin was dark and her eyes seemed cloudy as if she was dead inside. He noticed the bruise under her eye, like someone had hit her. He eyed the hand on him, the nails long and fake with her signature purple colour. Her fishnets were ripped, her boots high and scuffed up. Her leopard print skirt was high but lose, like she’d lost too much weight. Her top was a tight crop top with neon bars, they pulsed with her heart beat. She wore a green see-through plastic looking coat that creaked every time she moved. He noticed her communicator on her arm was old, it’d only do the basics for her unlike his.

She grinned at him. Her teeth had lipstick on. “Heya Mr.” She leaned closer allowing Levi to smell her cheap perfume, it was like a lab had exploded in his nose, it was so cheap and strong of man-made smells. “What’s a handsome strong man like you doing standing in the rain? You look awful lonely.” She squeezed his bicep. “Oh wow, so strong. So much muscle. Let me keep you company honey, I’ll treat you right and because you’re so strong and handsome, I’ll give you a discount.”

Levi pulled back his top to reveal he was in a long sleeve black shirt, tight black trousers and combat boots. The woman eyed Levi’s gun in its holster on his waist, she held her breath to see what he was doing. He grabbed his badge, then showed it to her. “Tch, no thanks.”

She looked at the badge. “Detective huh? Well, I haven’t seen your kind or cops around here in a while, unless it’s for fun with us girls.” She sighed. “Why you here?”

“There’s a body, a dancer.”

She hugged herself and stepped back. “Shit, is it that fucker?”

“Don’t know.”

She pressed her tongue against the inside of her cheek, then shook her head. “Fuck, why are you even here? You coppers don’t give a shit about us girls down here. You know how many of us get used, abused, beaten or killed?”

Levi clenched his jaw, because he knew too well. His mother was a woman just like the one in front of him, she sold her body just to live and she died because of it. “I know and I want to stop it.”

“You don’t know shit.”

“I’m from this place, the underground.”

“Really?”

He nodded. “I know what this place is like and I want to put an end to it.” He tapped his communicator, then ran it over hers. “Here, some money to get you out of here. It’s not safe tonight.”

She scoffed at him. “I don’t need your help, I’m fine on my own.”

He watched her trot off and went to a drunk man at the bar. Levi tapped his communicator and reversed the payment, if she wasn’t going to accept help, then there was no use in trying. People had to want it, otherwise it was a waste of energy and time. He tried the best he could to help people down here, he even spoke the way they did, harsh, short and honest. It was difficult to break through to some, but there were a rare few he managed to save. He knew the reason he did all this, it was so he could save his mother, even though she was dead, he just wanted to save women out of this place like he wished someone would have saved his mother.

He shoved his hands in his coat pockets, then walked ahead to the alley. It felt tight and close, signs and add-ons to the buildings provided some cover from the rain. The closer he got to the scene, the darker and stuffier it got. He watched the last of the forensics team finish up and move on leaving just Hange behind, a fellow detective Mike and Levi’s partner detective Keiji. There was a cover above the body, so no more rain was washing anything else away, but there was no use. If this was their killer again, then there would be no evidence anyway, just a horrible body.

Levi stopped and looked down at the body, it was just like the others. Her body was pale, her nails perfectly painted and kept in good condition. Her hands hand been cut off and placed around her neck, like she was choking herself. Her heart had been removed and placed on her pelvis, a knife through it and her womanhood. He looked up to her face, her mouth was open with a red rose perfectly placed in. Her makeup was perfect, her hair too. She’d been taken care of, which was not normal for a woman from the underworld. Whoever took her cleaned her up, did her makeup and fed her well before killing her.

He clicked his tongue. “Tch, poor woman.” He looked to Hange. “No evidence?”

She shook her head. “Nothing again.”

“ID?”

She tapped at her communicator on her arm. “Lucy Eaton, but people called her Kat.”

Levi frowned. “Kat?”

She nodded. “She was a dancer at a high-end club, we could maybe talk to her fellow dancers and see if they saw anything.”

Keiji sighed. “Pointless really, they won’t talk, that or their boss won’t let them. It’s a waste of time Levi.”

Mike sniffed the air, then rubbed his nose. “Keiji has a point, I don’t think we’ll get much.”

Levi stared at his two friends, then looked at Hange. “Send me the club’s location.”

She smiled. “Sending now. Thank you, Levi.”

“Every life matters. Every life deserves to be saved. Every life deserves a chance. Tch, you two need to understand that we’re the police and we swore to protect and serve, that means everyone.” He pulled his collar up a bit more around his neck. “If Erwin needs an update, I’m at the club, don’t bother me.” He walked down the alley and moved to his car, he lifted the door up and sat down. He turned the system on causing the car to hover, he drove up then followed Hange’s directions to the club.

The club itself had bright lights outside, the name the brightest, milky way. There were projected holograms of the dancers, they were flirting and dancing for people who went past. Levi let out a long sigh, he hated places like this, too many bad memories. He got out and took it all in, then he saw one dancer projected that a lot of people were dazed and captured by. She wasn’t dancing much, but she just had this energy about her that reeled you in. He walked closer to look at her, her wig was long white and wavy with a fringe, her smile pure and sweet. She was almost like an angel, someone who shouldn’t be working in a place like this at all. The other dancers projected did not compare to her at all.

Levi let out a long sigh, then put his hands in his pocket again and walked inside the club. The bodyguard held his hand up to stop Levi. The guy was built, much taller and broader than Levi. He had a look on his face like he was chewing a wasp. “ID buddy.”

Levi glared at him. “What?”

“You look a little young.”

“Tch.” He clenched his jaw as he grabbed his badge, then showed it to the bodyguard. “I’m a detective asshole. Let me in.”

He man bowed. “Sorry detective, I didn’t know. Go right in.”

Levi put his badge back, then walked right into the club. The music was loud and obnoxious, the floor was sticky and the room was full of smoke. To his right was three individual stages, each had a woman on performing on with their own theme. There was so much neon light on the dancers, as well as the stages themselves. He could see men fidget and move as they watched the hot sweaty dancers, Levi was sure some of the guys were touching themselves making him feel sick to his stomach. He looked down at the stains on the floor, he could just feel the dirt seeping into his boots. He needed to make this quick, then he could take a burning hot shower after to remove whatever disgusting things had clung to him in this place.

“Hey handsome, any girl you wanna see? Maybe a drink?”

He looked to the sweet Japanese girl, her hair short and cropped around her face to frame how delicate looking she was. He pulled his badge out. “I need to talk to your boss regarding a dancer here called Kat.”

Her smile faded. “Is she okay?”

He gulped and lowered his head. “She’s passed away.” He put his badge away. “I need to ask your boss some questions and any dancers who knew her.”

“She killed?”

“She was. I’m taking the case and I’m going to solve it if it’s the last thing I do.”

She smiled. “You know, it’s nice to see a cop who cares about us girls. I’ll take you to our boss, plus I’m sure the girls will want to tell you everything. Follow me.” She walked ahead of him and led him through a doorway. “Boss is always watching Luna.”

Levi frowned. “Luna?”

The dancer smiled at him as they went into a large room with blue carpets, low lighting and a large clear holo produced box on stage lit up and full of white things. He heard the hypnotic music playing softly, a group of men sat watching the box. His heart stopped a moment when he saw you. You were the girl with white hair outside, but the real you were far better than the hologram. Your lips were a dark red contrasting to your white hair and your white dress. The dress was a little bra with white fabric going down between your breasts down your tummy to the underwear part that flared at the front and back into long white trails of fabric. You had two neon light bars that attached to the front of your skirt to the back. You were slowly dancing for the men it was sensual and alluring. It made sense why you were in a separate room, the other women were sexual in their movements, but you were different.

You twirled around and rolled your hips, then noticed Levi. You locked eyes with him and smiled, he was too handsome to be in a place like this. You saw he walked up to your boss, showed a badge and began talking with him. You boss stood up and walked over to the men watching you. “Out, all of you.” They looked at him as you stopped dancing. “NOW!” You hugged yourself and watched the men rush out. “Lotus, out now too.” The dancer who’d guided Levi to you and your boss ran out of the room. Your boss lit up a cigarette, took a drag then blew out smoke. “So detective, you’re telling me Kat is no more?”

Levi eyed you, then back to your boss. “Yes Mr Newman, she was murdered.”

Your heart stung. “Kat.”

Levi looked up to you as you welled up. Newman grabbed an ashtray and threw it at you, it hit the projected wall in front of your face making a thud noise that echoed, the wall rippled sending a shockwave to the corners of the wall. You gasped and fell back onto the floor on your bum, your eyes wide in fear. Newman screamed at you. “Shut up Luna! You don’t speak, you never speak! Do what I pay you for bitch.” He adjusted his blazer, pulled at his shirt collar then sat down. “Sit detective and watch.”

Levi clenched his jaw as you sat sideways with your legs to the side, your one arm holding you up as the other hugged your middle. He let out a long sigh and looked to Newman. “Mr Newman, we need to talk about Kat.”

He waved his hand at Levi showing off the big rings on his hands, one in particular was very unique pattern of a crescent moon and a Y. Now Newman was in the light, he could see him more clearly. His suit was a shiny blue that glistened under the dull neon light, his white shirt seemed to glow. He had a strong jaw, slicked back brown hair and a finally trimmed stubble. Newman was your typical underground guy; he wore things that tried to make him look more important and richer. He had his hand hanging off the edge of the seat, the cigarette between his fingers as he stared at you. Levi didn’t like the way Newman looked at you, he hated the way he treated you too.

Newman took a long drag, then blew the smoke out. “We’ll talk while my precious little Luna dances.” He grinned at you, his teeth too white and straight. “Dance Luna. Dance for daddy.”

You shivered and felt sick at the pet name he gave himself, you hated it and you hated him. You felt like a bird in a cage being watched by a big hungry cat. You tapped the panel on the wall and played some soft music, you walked towards your dancing area, then began. You watched as Levi sat down, he was transfixed by you, but he also saw the sadness in your eyes. To Levi, you were the next person he wanted to save, you were the next Kuchel Ackerman to him. However, the more he watched you the less and less you were his mother and more the beautiful trapped bird.

Levi looked to Newman. “Tell me about Kat.”

Newman hummed and tilted his head to the side, his eyes on you. “Isn’t she beautiful?”

Levi looked at you again, you had a pleading look in your eyes. “She’s a dream.”

Newman laughed. “Right?” He let out a long sigh, slipped down his seat a little and spread his legs. “Luna is my favourite. She brings in the money and is very unique compared to the other girls. I have a no touch policy with her, that’s why she’s in her cage. The thought that you can look but not touch, well it drives the men wild. So many people come back for her, they come back to see her dance or just sit there in her little cage.” He smirked and looked at Levi. “Wanna know why I call her Luna?”

Levi sighed, this was wasting his time and putting another dancers or sex workers life at risk. “Why Luna?”

He smirked. “Because she’s as beautiful, mysterious and just out of reach, just like the moon.”

Levi nodded. “Right. So, what about Kat?”

Newman groaned in frustration. “What is your deal detective? You have a hot woman in front of you, who’s been eyeing you up and all you wanna talk about is Kat.”

“Because she’s dead, murdered and I want to know who the fuck did it. Now you can charm me as much as you like, or try and distract me, but I have a drive to solve this case so no woman has to live in fucking fear again.”

You felt your heart flutter, Levi was perfect, more than perfect. He wanted to do anything and everything for you, he wanted to make a difference, he wanted to fix the shit that was clinging to the bottom of the city. Levi was how detectives should be, how the cops should be. Too long have girls like yourselves been hurt and asked to do things you don’t want to do, if you didn’t you were beaten or killed. There really was no escape for most women, unless you were married to a rich man who’d take care of you, or you were someone’s mistress.

Newman sighed, then sat back. He took a drag, then blew out smoke. “Fine, what do you want to know?”

“Did she have any regulars?”

Newman shrugged. “Nah.”

Levi eyed you, you reacted for a moment which Levi noticed, Newman was lying. “Anyone seem suspicious around her? Any guy get too possessive? Or maybe a stalker?” You reacted again, which meant he was on to something.

“Nope.” Newman tapped his cigarette. “Nothing.”

Levi knew he wasn’t going to get anywhere with Newman, it was likely he could get more information out of you. “Could I have your records? Maybe I’ll find something there.”

“We don’t keep stuff like that.”

You reacted again, another lie. “Tch, fine. Well, I’ll need to talk to your workers.”

Newman pulled a face. “Sure.”

“That will include Luna.”

“No.”

“I’ll get a warrant if I have to.”

Newman looked to Levi and smirked. “You aint got no chance of getting one because no one gives a shit about women like Kat except you.” He stubbed his cigarette out. “Go detective, interview the dancing whores all you like, just not this pretty little bird.” You watched Levi get up, then gave you one last look and left. Newman looked back at you and watched you dance. He waved his hand at you. “You can stop now, rest.”

You danced in your little cage, your body aching and tired for doing this for days with no rest. Newman was pissed you’d spoken to Levi, so as punishment you had to work longer hours, more days and little rest. Everything hurt, you had a bad headache as well. You just wanted to have a god damn break, you wanted out. You spun round and round; your legs gave way. You fell to the floor and panted, the men watching you thought it was all part of the act, but it wasn’t it really wasn’t.

You heard a tapping on the wall in front of you, you looked up to see Levi. Levi had been a frequent customer of yours, you’d hoped it was because he liked you, but it was a high chance it was because he wanted information from you. He frowned at you. “Are you okay?” You gulped and shook your head. “You need to rest, or something.”

You placed your hand on the wall against Levi’s. “I can’t.”

He pulled his hand away, clicked his tongue then grabbed the attendant in the room. “I want a private dance.”

She bowed and smiled. “Of course, Luna is all yours.”

“Privacy.”

“You will.” She tapped the holopad in her hands. “All set, the men are being asked to leave now.”

“Thank you.”

“Just take a seat.”

He moved to a seat at the front as every man left the room, the door locked and left him with you. He stared at you for a moment, then felt a little uncomfortable. “You should rest.”

You smiled and lay on your side. “Thank you.”

He tapped his finger on his lap. “You knew Kat.” You nodded. “Did she have a regular? A stalker?”

“I can’t talk here, it’s dangerous.”

He sighed. “I gathered, but I need information…” He ruffled his hair. “Tch, this is shit.” He looked up at you. “Not you, you’re not. Sleep, you need to rest.”

You nodded and closed your eyes, then sighed as you felt safe for once under the watchful gaze of the detective. You didn’t know ho long Levi had booked you for, but you felt like you’d slept for ages. You enjoyed sleeping, because you dreamed of a better world, a better place. Though, because Levi had come to see you often, he was part of your dream. He was holding you so tightly, promising he’d do anything to protect you. His voice and touch were so soothing, it made you feel like your life wasn’t as terrible as you thought it’d be.

“Luna?” You stirred a little. “Luna? Time’s almost up, you have to wake up.” You sat up and rubbed your eyes. “Sorry, but the time I booked you for is up. Before I leave, I need you to know something. Whatever information you have on Kat, I need it. Countless girls will end up like Kat unless I get what I need, please.” You nodded to him and placed your hand on the wall, then you stood up and turned on some music and began dancing again. Levi watched you and let out a sigh, then he walked to the door and watched it open revealing the attendant.

The attendant smiled at Levi. “Thank you for choosing Luna, we hope you enjoyed.”

You danced for the rest of the night with new found energy all thanks to Levi. After the night ended, you sat in the back with the girls taking your wig and makeup up. Your desk was right next to Lotus, she was your friend here and the other table near you that was empty was Kat’s. The three of you were a close little group, but now it was just the two of you it. You looked up into your mirror, the system was showing you information about yourself. You watch it circle features on your face, then a feed of writing appeared on one side. You were sat there, no makeup on, no wig and in your underwear. You could see the bruises on your skin from your clothes, from your job and from Newman when he got angry.

“You okay?” You looked to Lotus. “You look a little off.”

You smiled and nodded. “I’m just tried is all.”

She held your hand and kissed your cheek. “Newman over works you, fucking asshole.”

You hugged her and smiled. “I love you Kimi.”

She blushed and hugged you back. “Love you too.” She closed her eyes with a smile as she said your real name as well. “You know, that detective has been around you a lot recently. He’s cute in a dark and mysterious kind of way.”

You leaned forward on your makeup table, then began cleaning your face more to hide your blush. “He is, though I know he’s hovering around me just so he can get information.”

“Well, we knew Lucy well.” You looked at the makeup wipe in your hands. “He needs to know, he needs information. I’m gonna give it to them.”

Kimi smiled. “What do I need to do to help?”

You nibbled your lip. “You’re my attendant tomorrow, right?”

“Yeah.”

You turned in your seat to face her. “Can you pass a message to him for me?”

She held your hands and squeezed. “Of course.”

“Tell him to go to Randy’s bar five minutes before we close here and sit in the booth with the heart carved onto it, if someone’s there, get them to move for police reasons. I’ll meet him there.”

“Promise.”

You got changed quickly, then got up. “Thanks, I really appreciate it.” You grabbed your bag. “I’ve got to run, have to get some of the data from Lucy’s numbers. Newman didn’t give the detective anything.” You slipped your shoes on. “I’ll call you tonight.” You kissed her cheek. “Love you, bye.” You hurried out of the changing room, then stopped and waited when you saw Newman was busy finishing up business. He said goodbye to the indoor guard, then left. You hurried over. “John.”

The tall bald guy with brown eyes looked down at you, he had a harsh looking face, but he was the sweetest man. “Luna, what are you doing here?”

You pointed to Newman’s office. “I need something out of there.”

He sighed. “Luna.”

You hugged yourself. “Kat was murdered and Newman is holding back on evidence that could help that detective who comes here.” You gave him a pleading look. “Please John, I need those holochips with all her data on.”

John clenched his jaw, then let out a long sigh. “You stay right here Luna, I don’t want you getting into trouble, you’re a good girl. Newman hurts you enough, if he knew you’d done this then he’d give you the worst beating ever. Just wait here.” You stood outside Newman’s office door, it was the one place no one was allowed to go accept John and him. John was right, if you went in there you would get the mother of all beatings from Newman and he’d enjoy every moment of it. John stepped back out, then handed you a holochip. “It’s all there, everything he would need.”

You threw yourself at John making him blush hard, he’d always liked you, then again, most people did. You were this pretty thing that was kept away from others as Luna, that as the real you people felt the same way who knew you. You had a sweet personality to match, not only were you pretty, but you were also loving and kind person too which is why so many people liked and loved you. You were still not fully broken like the other girls yet you were holding on strong, but it was only a matter of time.

You stood in the rain with an umbrella above your head, the thing was a see-through projection and with every drop of rain it sent a ripple of light, like a drop in a lake. Your boots were long with neon lines on, your trousers were tight and had a shiny leather like texture to them. Your top was a simple crop top, topped off with a jacket that was as long as your waist and wouldn’t close with a material that changed with the temperature, the weather and reacted to raindrops. You held up your umbrella in your fingerless glove hands as you stood outside Randy’s bar.

You watched people walk past you, you eyed them, then went into the bar. The place was your typical bar in this city, dim lit, with a projected hologram decoration. Almost everything was metal, except for the cushioned seats. Smoke hung in the air and created a layer above people’s heads. You noticed a raven-haired person was sat in the booth with the heart, it had to be Levi. You closed your umbrella and walked over to Levi; he had his lovely elegant hand on top of his cup.

You smiled. “Detective, you got my message.”

Levi looked up at you, he gulped at the sight of you, you were so different from Luna. He didn’t think it was a bad thing, in fact he thought you looked really good, a different king of beautiful to your dance persona. “Luna?”

You looked down at yourself, then up. “Yeah, that’s me.”

He stood up quickly. “I umm, hi.”

You shook his hand. “Hi.”

He referred to the other side of the booth. “Take a seat, please.” You put your umbrella in the holster on the end of the booth, then pulled your jacket off and sat down. “Can I order you a drink?”

You hummed. “Tea would be nice, thank you.” He tapped on the end of the table where there was a little interactive holopad, then waited for it to be generated on the table. He grabbed your cup, then took one for himself. “How much do I owe you?”

“Nothing, it’s on me, after all you’re providing me with important information at a great cost to you.”

You smiled and looked into your tea, both of your hands cupping it. “I have to do what’s right for Lucy.”

He stared at you a moment, he noticed some faded bruises on your skin, he wanted to ask but he thought best not for now. So, he opened his side bag and pulled out his holopad with Lucy’s case on. “I want to apologise beforehand, but I need you to look at some crime scene photos. She was found in a certain condition and well, my theory is that he looked after her.” He looked up at you as he put the pad on the table. “You don’t have to.”

You shook your head. “No, I want to…I need to for her.”

He nodded and tapped away on the pad and caused a picture to generate of her hands and feet. “Her nails were painted and in a fine condition.”

You reached out and touched the projection, then used your fingers to zoom in to see they were perfectly painted red with the sleek shine to them. “This is the wrong colour for her, she always painted them gold.” You pulled away from the picture. “Do you think she suffered?”

Levi gulped. “I.” He ruffled his hair with his hand. “I don’t know.”

You nodded and smiled. “I shouldn’t have asked, sorry. It’s best if I don’t know, right? Nothing can be done now.” You sipped your tea, but the warmth of it was not soothing at all. “All I can do is help you find who did this to her.”

Levi tapped on the pad, then paused. “This next picture is umm…it’s of her head so, I’m sorry if it makes you feel uncomfortable.”

You shook your head. “Show me.” You inhaled and exhaled as you saw Lucy’s face, her eyes closed as if she was sleeping. “She’s…she’s beautiful.” You touched the screen and welled up a little. “She always was though. Her makeup is perfect even though it was raining the night you found her, someone knows their makeup well. He or she took care of Lucy, that’s clear.”

Levi tapped away on his communicator. “Thank you, you confirmed what I thought.”

You smiled and watched Lucy’s picture fade. “Glad I could help.” You leaned your cheek on your hand. “The weirdest thing about it all is her hair.”

He frowned at you. “Her hair?” He got her picture up again. “What about her hair?”

You tilted your head. “You didn’t know?”

“Know what?”

You tapped your communicator and showed him a picture of you Lucy and Kimi together. “Lucy was a brunette, not a blonde.” You sniffed. “It went with her whole appeal, the Kat thing.” You scrolled through pictures and shared them between you and Levi by making the pictures project between the two of you. “Her hair was beautiful and brown. Her nails gold and she wore a choker necklace with a skeleton of a fish pendent hanging.” You touched your own neck and smiled. “She was like an ally cat, not the roughed-up kind but, the type that walked around with an attitude. She owned that stage like no other. She was the type of girl that road around on a hoverbike if she could afford one. She’d wear a lot of leather, lipstick dark and boots for stomping.” You giggled. “She stuck up for us girls, she was the tough one who took no shit.” You sighed and looked at the picture of her smiling. “I can’t believe she out of all of us was killed, she’s the type to kill someone. You know?”

Levi nodded, his heart really went out to you, it was horrible that someone you loved had been lost and you were just left behind to pick up the pieces. “I get it, I’ve lost people who shouldn’t have died, they were too strong and yet they’re gone.”

You reached over and took Levi’s hand, he flinched at the contact. You pulled your hand away. “Oh, sorry.”

He saw the sadness in your eyes, then he reached and took your hand. “Tch, it’s fine, you just surprised me brat.”

You smiled at him, it was such a pretty smile that he wished to see it more, hell he thought you were so beautiful and cute that he just wanted you all to himself. “Sorry, it’s just it’s nice to meet someone who hurts just as much as us folk down here.” You sighed and let his hand go making him feel sad. “Oh!” You went into your pocket and pulled out the holochip. “This is the information you needed from Newman.”

Levi took it and studied it. “I knew he was a liar.”

You hummed a laugh. “He’s scum of the earth. I hope whatever’s on there helps. You’ll keep me updated, right?”

He nodded. “Of course.”

You smiled. “Good.” You put your coat on, got out the booth and grabbed your umbrella. “Thank you for meeting me, I know you’ll solve this for us girls. It’s nice to know there’s a detective out there thinking about us.”

He stood up. “Tch, you don’t have to thank me brat and it’s Levi.”

You giggled and stepped closer, you cupped the side of his face making him hold his breath, his body tingled. Levi could feel his heart racing as you leaned closer, you were even more pretty up close. When your lips touched his, he loved how warm and soft they were. All his aches, his problems and troubles seemed to wash away and become forgotten in this small little moment. His heart ached and hurt when you pulled away, he wanted it to last a lot longer than it did. He wasn’t one for contact, or romance and relationship, but you were something different. He wasn’t sure why, but he wanted you to stay around him a lot longer.

You smiled at him. “I don’t have much money, and I don’t have anything to my name so, a kiss as a thank you.” You tapped your umbrella on the floor. “I best be going. Thank you again Levi.” You giggled, then walked to the exit leaving Levi in a puddle of new emotions.

You popped your umbrella open, then walked through the streets towards your home. You didn’t live in the nicest of places, but it was all you could afford. It was a block of flats that had old tech in, so the log in system and the way to get in was old scanners that broke now and then so you actually had to have keys in case it did. The lights would flicker in the halls, and the holo projection to answer the door didn’t always show the person’s face clearly. You got into your room, your bed, kitchen and living room were all in room. You had a separate room for your bathroom and that was all you had. The place was dark, the normal lights didn’t always work, so you had special floating fairy lights.

You pulled your clothes off, then tapped the panel on the wall in your bathroom turning the shower on. You stepped under the water and rinsed yourself off and washing the day away. The shower stopped, then the dryer kicked in drying your body, but it never did your hair properly. You pulled on your bra, underwear and top. You stepped out the bathroom and froze, a cold shiver ran through you as you stared at two men. One was a big guy covered in tattoos and muscles, the other was in a nice white shirt buttoned down, tight smart trouser and smart shoes with slicked back bleach blonde hair.

The big guy noticed you and nudged the smartly dressed man. “Boss, she’s out the shower.”

The smart guy turned around slowly, his grin big sending a shiver through you, his eyes a pale blue. He sang your name. “Baby, it’s good to see you in…” He eyed you in your shirt and underwear. “This condition…woof.” You went to move, but he grabbed your arm. “Ah, ah baby, you ain’t going anywhere. I like you like this, it’s very sexy.” You pulled you close and began humming a song as he danced with you. He slammed your pelvis against his. “I just want to fuck you so hard, but you won’t let me.” He kissed and nipped your neck. “Come on baby, just once.”

You wiggled in his arms, then slapped him. You stumbled back then gasped, your hands to your mouth. “Jared…oh god I’m sorry.”

He clicked his jaw and smirked at you, then he back handed you across the face sending you to the floor. “No one and I mean no one touches me like that, you little bitch!” He kicked you hard in the gut making you cough and whimper. He smirked, grabbed your hair and yanked you up. “You know one of the things I like about you apart from your sexy body? It’s the fact you don’t cry or scream when I beat you, you just take it.” He licked up your cheek and moaned as he did. “You taste so good.”

The big guy cleared his throat. “Boss?”

He snarled. “What Lou!?”

“The money.”

Jared let out along sigh. “He’s right baby, I need money. Your stupid Uncle took too many loans out, then shot himself. Funny right? He’s left you with a debt that needs paying, we’ve been through this. So, where’s my money.” He leaned closer and bit your earlobe. “If you don’t pay, then I’ll make you pay me back in another way.” His hand got to close to your heat. “I love the other way.”

You turned your head from him. “I have some money for you.”

He grunted and let you go. “Boring.” He sighed and tapped his communicator. “Send it.”

You tapped and sent him almost all your money from overtime and your normal pay, which meant you had to struggle to get by this month. “It’s all yours.”

He tapped away and hummed, he paced back and forth. “Lou?”

Lou looked at his boss. “Yes?”

Jared smiled. “My baby didn’t give me enough to satisfy me, so mind stepping out while I teach her a little lesson?”

Lou looked at you, then to his boss. “Boss?”

“NOW!” Lou hurried out the door, for a big tough guy he was terrified of his boss. Jared walked closer to you; your stomach churned with every step of his smart shoes.

You held your hand out to him as you stood up. “I’m sorry, but Newman isn’t paying me much at all. I even worked overtime to get that, I collapsed on stage, please Jared. I’m sorry.”

He punched you right in the face, then grabbed your throat and slammed you against the wall. “Newman is a swindling asshole, I’ll deal with him another time, but you knew I needed money every month baby. You should have earned your money in other ways.”

You held his arm, then cupped the side of his face. “Jared.”

He relaxed his touch, then kissed you roughly. You struggled against him only angering him. He screamed and threw you across the room onto your holotable breaking it. You lay there gasping in pain, you rolled onto your side and whimpered. Jared adjusted his shirt, then slicked back his hair. “You know, all this would have been easier if you would have just given yourself to me.” He sighed. “I’ll be back in a few weeks for the rest of your monthly payment, if I don’t get it then, well I guess I’ll come up for a different deal with you. Understand?”

You pushed yourself up on one forearm. “Yes.”

“Yes what?”

“Yes Jared.”

He smiled and opened your apartment door. “Good girl. I’ll see you soon baby. Love you.”

You looked to the door as it slammed shut, then you were consumed by the sounds of the outside world trying to creep in. The rain was falling hard outside, the cars noisy as the sped through the sky, the buzz of neon and holograms and finally the constant mummer of people talking and partying. You pushed yourself up, then cleaned the mess that was your table. Once it was all cleaned, you went into your bathroom to see the damage. Your lip was spilt, your eye bruised and a strong hand print on your neck. You cleaned the wounds, patched them up then administered medication from your communication device. It wasn’t the first time Jared had done this to you, it probably wasn’t going to be the last.

Your Uncle had taken money from Jared’s gang, but he took too much and couldn’t repay it at all. He became so consumed by guilt, he shot himself and left his family with his debt. Jared being the sick bastard he was, gave the debt to those he thought would entertain him the most. So, he gave it all to you. With so much money you needed to pay back, you searched for so many jobs but, being a woman from the underworld you were pretty much screwed. So, you ended up working in Newman’s stupid club dancing for hungry men. The money kept Jared away for a while, but the longer you were there the less Newman paid out to you or others.

You lay in your bed and thought about Levi, you wished he’d come knocking at your door right now and told you he had Lucy’s killer and he was taking you away from this place. However, it was just a thought and a dream that would never come true. So, you tapped your communicator and called Kimi. “Hey Kimi, are you busy?”

She hummed. “Nope, why?”

“Jared was over.”

“Shit, I’ll be right over.” You heard her moving about like she was outside, then she shouted at people in Japanese. “Open the door for me.”

You smiled. “I love you Kimi, thank you.”

“You know we do anything for each other, catch you in a bit.” You pulled on a cardigan, then opened the door of your apartment and waited for Kimi. She ran up the stairs in her pink fluffy boots, booty shorts and a top with a cute kitty on with a long pink fluffy coat on. Her hair was the cutest thing, she’d put it in bunches. She held up her bags. “I have sake, ice cream and pretzels.”

You smiled at her. “I love you.”

She walked closer and kissed your cheek. “Love you too.”

You closed the door behind you, then went to your kitchen and grabbed two shot glasses and two spoons. “Is it the good stuff?”

“Hun, you know me. I only get good sake.” She grinned at you as she sat on the floor on a cushion, then her smile faded. “He really beat you good.”

You sat down and handed her the glasses and a spoon. “I’ve had worse from him.”

She lightly touched your neck. “Fucking asshole. If it’s not Jared it’s Newman.” She sighed and handed you your drink and took her own. “This city fucking hates women, they teach us that our body is all weird good for and if you ain’t pretty, or have a good rack or ass, you’re nothing.” She downed her drink and hummed. “Guess we’re lucky that we just dance, huh?”

You downed your drink and nodded. “Yeah. I wouldn’t want to be doing anything else, it’d be too dangerous.”

Kimi smiled and handed you a pot of ice cream and opened one for herself. “Let’s eat all this ice cream, get drunk on all the sake and have tomorrow off work so you can heal.”

You giggled. “Yeah.” You both did exactly that, you ate everything, drank all the bottles and fell asleep on each other. You dreamed of Levi, he’d infected your mind and heart, you just hoped things didn’t get worse for you here on out. As you dreamed of Levi, he sat in his office sleeping in his chair dreaming of you.


	2. Chapter 2

You held your bag as you almost ran to work, you’d been off for two days just to heal up. However, this morning Newman called you and was screaming down the phone at you, he didn’t care that you were hurt. He told you to cover yourself up with makeup and get your ass to work. Customers were upset that Luna wasn’t available, Newman was losing customers fast so, you had to come back. So, you put on some makeup and ran as fast as you could to work. You pushed past grabby men asking for a good time, you were not a sex worker, you were a dancer and you wanted to stay that way.

You hurried into the club, past John and into the changing room. You threw your bag on the side, sat down and did your Luna makeup. You ripped your clothes off you, then put on your best Luna outfit that’s please Newman, straps went across your boobs, down your tummy and over your womanhood across your hips and a trail covered your bum. You put your wig on and checked your look, you were everything that men loved about Luna. With this look, you were hoping you’d get plenty of men in, plenty of money too.

You hurried out, but you were grabbed by someone and yanked back. You gasped and looked up at Newman. “I’m sorry.”

“Sorry ain’t gonna cut it you little bitch!” He grabbed your wig hair, then slammed your face against the mirror of Kat’s old work station. “See that whore in the mirror?” You whimpered. “I said. SEE THAT WHORE IN THE MIRROR!?”

You closed your eyes and whined. “Yes.”

“Good.” He leaned closer. “Because daddy owns that whore, you understand?” His lips were right against your ear, you could smell his bad cologne and cigarettes on him. “I own you.” He slammed you against the glass cracking it and cutting your face. He let you go, then spat on the floor next to you. “Fuck me over again and I turn you into damaged goods. You’ll be pleasing our guests in the back rooms, understand?”

You nodded. “Yes.”

“Good girl.” He crouched and lifted your head up by your chin, a grin on his face. “Clean your fucking face up.” He let you go. “You better bring in the money today.”

You gulped and slowly got up, then sat at you desk and cleaned the blood, but you couldn’t cover up the wound until it’d healed a little. You threw your makeup at the mirror, then placed your face in your hands. “What am I going to do?”

“Hey Luna?” You lifted your head at Kimi’s voice. “That detectives here. Apparently, he’s been here every day waiting for you, he was worried. I told him you were ill. He really likes you…Luna?”

You looked at her. “Newman smashed my head against Kat’s mirror.”

She hugged you. “You poor thing. I have to tell the detective, maybe he’ll help you.”

“No, it’s fine.” You walked to the door. “I have to perform.”

She sighed. “If you must.”

You kissed her cheek, then went out into your cage. You played some music, then began dancing as people slowly came into your dance room. You made your dancing more sensual today, just so you could get more money from those watching. You twirled around, then began moving your hips in a slow and sexual manner. You hated dancing like this, but you had to. Your became more ashamed when you locked eyes with Levi, you blushed a little and turned your back to him and showed off your bum as you danced so you could get back some pride.

Levi was happy to see you were alive and well, but then he saw your new outfit and change in dancing. He was shocked to see you in a new light, you were sexy. He would be lying if he wasn’t a little turned on, which made him feel ashamed and disgusted, he felt he was no better than the rest of the men in this room. Then he saw the cut on your forehead, it looked recent. He was concerned, really concerned about your well-being now. Levi knew what he had to do, he had to book a private dance with you, or maybe he could grab you after work and find out what the hell happened to you.

He then noticed Newman was talking to a man, some guy with bleach blonde hair in a white shirt with shoulder holsters for his two guns. He noticed that the men watching you were nowhere near the white-haired man, which meant he held some power here. The man held his hand up. “Let her out the cage, I want her to dance close to me.”

You stopped dancing and gulped, you didn’t understand why the hell Jared was here, or why he wanted you out of your cage. Newman was just as shocked, the fact Jared was here, and he wanted you out of your cage. He laughed nervously. “I couldn’t possibly let her out.”

Jared smirked as he pulled one of his guns out, cocked it and pointed it right at Newman. “I wasn’t asking.” He shook his gun. “Let the bird out of the cage.”

Newman bowed. “Yes Jared.” He hurried to your cage, then tapped on the panel making the walls fade down. Newman clenched his jaw, then beckoned you closer with his finger. You hurried over to him as he whispered. “You better do a good fucking job, or I’ll have your fucking head.”

You nodded as you hugged yourself. “Yes.”

Jared grinned and clapped his hands. “Come here baby, I want you to dance right in front of me.” You looked at Levi and felt a blush of shame go over your cheeks, then you walked down the steps and stood in front of Jared. You hated the way he eyed your body, you wished you would have worn something different. “You getting shy on me?” He grabbed the fabric going down your tummy, then yanked you close so you fell on him. You gasped, you didn’t know where to put your hands, so you ended up touching his upper thigh near his manhood that was a little hard. He leaned close so his lips were against your ear. “You feel that? How hard I am? It’s all for you.” You yanked away in panic, but he grabbed you and pulled you back to sit on his lap. “Where do you think you’re going?”

You pulled from him, but he wrapped his arms around your middle and pulled you back. “Stop it, please.”

He grabbed the inside of your thigh right next to your heat. “I own you because of your uncle.”

You pushed at him. “Well you better talk to Newman then, he said he owns me.”

Jared lessened his grip on you allowing you to break from his hold and fall to the floor, you looked back at him his hands twitched. “I don’t like people trying to take things that are mine.” He pulled his gun out and shot Newman right between the eyes, blood and brains burst from the back of his head and coated the wall behind making you scream. All the men left the room leaving you, Levi and Jared.

You backed up to the stage and shook, you’d seen dead bodies before, but you’d never seen anyone be killed in front of you. Your eyes could not stop looking at the wall and Newman’s body slammed to the floor. You watched was the blood dripped down, some part of his skull and brain slowly dragged slowly as gravity beckoned it closer. You felt sick, like you wanted to puke everything inside you, but you hated being sick. Newman was dead, which means you no longer had a boss, which meant you were out of a job.

Jared sighed and put his gun away. “That felt good.” He dragged his eyes over to you. “Now baby, let’s have our fun.” You pushed yourself up, then ran up the stairs. Jared grabbed your trail, then yanked you down. “Stop running.” You gasped and fell down the stairs, you thought this was it, Jared was either going to fuck you, beat you, or kill you.

Levi was quick on his feet, he ran for you and scooped you up into his arms, grabbed the device for your cage and skidded inside then produced the walls. He hugged you close and stared Jared down. “Don’t you dare touch this woman.”

Jared tilted his head and ruffled his hair. “You her boyfriend or something?”

Levi looked down at you, he could see the tears in your eyes and the fear. “She’s my friend.”

Jared smiled. “That right?” He tapped his finger against the protective wall. “I’m guessing you’re not going to come out of there until we make a little deal, right?” He laughed. “Look whoever you are, this girl’s uncle owes me a fortune, she’s managed to pay almost all of it the good girl. However, I’m still owed some, so unless she can pay it all then I will use her.” He ran his hand through his hair and pushed it back. “Seeing as Newman is dead, I’m the boss or the milky way. Things will be changing, no more cage for Luna. I want different kind of dancing from you baby.”

“How much?”

“What?”

“How much is there left to pay?”

Jared tilted his head, then tapped on his communicator and sent it to Levi. You grabbed Levi’s arm and shook your head. “No, don’t do this Levi. This is my debt, my burden the bare. I have to fix this, not you.”

“But.”

You cupped his face and kissed him. “I’ve done this for years. This is the life I was born into and this is the life I’m going to die in. Ain’t nobody going to save me, no hero, no white knight, no one. I don’t get the happy ending.” You took the device from him, stood up and walked to Jared as the shield went down. You welled up and smiled at him. “Just promise me you’ll find her killer. Promise.”

Levi clenched his jaw, as he felt his heart breaking for you. Even though you were tough and brave, you did everything you could to help others, you had already written your own ending and it wasn’t a good one. Levi didn’t want you to have the ending you had written yourself; he wanted a better one for you, he wanted to get you out of here. He no longer thought of your mother as he looked at you, you were now an object of his affection. All Levi could do though was nod. “Tch, I promise.”

Jared hugged you close and squeezed your face. “Wonderful, I knew you’d choose me. Now, let’s fix this club up and open it again.”

You hadn’t seen Levi in over a month and one week, it hurt your heart not to see him, but you had told him to leave. Things had gotten worse in the club, the type of dancing and clothes was sexual, some women asked to go shirtless and braless. The music was different too. The worst part was people could touch the dancers, as well as have private dances in private rooms. You were never sent to a private room with a customer, because Jared kept you close to him. He wanted you to pay your debt off by being his personal dancer, as well as slave of sorts. If you didn’t perform to his standards, you were hit.

You stood at the bar, high neon tight thigh high heels on, white underwear that your bum wanted to eat. Your corset was like a plastic see-through material with neon light strips on it, you had to wear little covers on your boobs to not show nipple, Jared’s orders. You wore a light up collar, neon colours as well. You had a little jacket on, it only covered your shoulders and was pretty much useless with its puffy shoulder pieces. However, Jared loved this look on you, even more so that your makeup was dark and your wig still white.

You took the bottle of champagne from the barman, then a glass before hurrying off. You gasped as you almost crashed into Kimi. “Lotus!”

She smiled. “Luna, you okay?”

You looked at Kimi, she was being forced to wear a very revealing and short kimono. You gulped and nodded. “I’m fine, just really tired. Jared has had me running ragged since he took over” You sighed. “I need to get going, he’ll be mad if I’m late. I’ll see you later.” You hurried past her into your dancing room, Jared used it as his meeting room and entertainment of you.

Jared was sat in his throne of a chair, the hologram on in front of him as he talked to his leaders for different factions of his gang. You bowed your head, then placed the glass on the table next to him, then opened the bottle and poured the drink into the glass. He picked it up right away, then sipped it as he finished his talk. You stood to his side with your hands clasped together in front of you. He sipped his drink again and laughed at his man, then put his glass down and ended the call.

Jared held his hand up and out to you. “Luna, come here.” You walked a little closer. “Closer.” You stepped in front of him, your body aching from your tight clothes and his past beatings. He pointed to the floor in front of him. “Kneel.” You did what he asked. He ran his hand along your cheek, he tilted his head to the side with a smiled on his face. He let your cheek go, then smacked you across the face sending you to the floor. “You were late, you know I hate it when you’re late.”

You held the side of your cheek. “I’m sorry.”

He held your wrist, then pulled you closer and cupped the side of your face. His white shirt was open low so you could see the scars, muscle and tattoos. He eyed your lips, then looked up into your eyes. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have hit you so hard. You know I love you Luna.” He kissed you, but you felt stiff, your soul left your body whenever he kissed you. “So, so much.” He pulled away. “Dance for me, would you?” You stood up on stage, he selected your song and sat back. You swayed your hips, then began dancing to the music in your old Luna kind of way. You could hear Jared getting annoyed and frustrated with you. “LUNA! Do it better!”

You bowed. “Sorry.” You started to dance more sexual for him. You noticed Jared spread his legs, he got comfier and he just watched you with a grin on his face.

He hummed. “Take the jacket off.” He grinned. “Take it off.”

You whined a little. “Yes.” You slowly pulled it off and tossed it off the stage.

He leaned his cheek on his hand and smiled. “Now the corset.”

You stopped dancing, you’d never done anything like that before, you were a dancer and not a stripper. “Jared. Please.”

“Take it off.”

You stepped backwards. “I-I don’t strip, that’s not what I do.”

“You arguing with me?”

“Jared please don’t make do it.”

He grabbed his bottle of champagne, then threw it right at your face. It smacked against your eye and under your cheekbone, you fell to the floor as the bottle smashed as soon as it hit it. You lay on the floor; you knew it was best not to move after Jared had gotten angry at you. He walked over to you and kicked away the glass. He cupped the back of your head, then lifted you up. “I asked you to do something for me.”

You gulped. “Hit me all you like, but I will not strip for you.”

“I like how you’re stubborn sometimes.” He kissed you, then nipped your lip and kissed along your jawline. “I love you so much.” He moaned in your ear. “Be mine, please.”

“No.”

He pulled you up to your feet, then dragged you along to his seat. He sat down, then yanked you onto your lap. “Fine, then you can sit on my lap while I touch you. Now be a good girl.”

While you had to put up with Jared, Levi was in the area thinking of you but hating he couldn’t be near you. He was stood in the rain, his collar on his coat popped up to protect him from the weather. He walked away from his car towards the ally, this time the body was in a more public place. Tonight, the air was a little colder, which made it easier to put up with the rain. Problem was, dirt was still being kicked up all over the place. Levi was lucky he had his combat boots on as always, it meant he was further from the filth of the city, but he could still feel it trying to pull him back. The problem with the underworld was once you were apart of that world, even though you leave it, there was a high chance it was going to pull you back.

Levi let out a long sigh, it was times like these where he kind of wished he smoked so the smoke would cover up the stench. He walked through the alley to an open area, thrift shops around and homes that looked over it. Keiji was there waiting for Levi, coffee in hand. Hange was talking to her forensics team and Mike, the two of them teamed up often. He walked over to the scene, as soon as he looked at the body, he knew who it was. She was the sex worker with the purple hair who had propositioned him the night he went to Lucy’s crime scene.

Levi looked at Hange as she stood next to him. “Her hair.”

Hange tapped her communicator. “Has it been dyed again?”

“Yeah, her hair was purple when we met.” He folded his arms. “Why’s it blonde?” He sighed. “What colour are her nails?”

“Red.”

He bit the inside of his cheek, then frowned. “Can you trace the polish or hair dye?”

She nodded and smiled. “I will, now we know from Luna that the rose isn’t the only key thing.” She tapped her communicator. “You see her recently?”

Levi clicked his tongue; he was annoyed but not at her but at himself. “Tch, shut up shitty glasses.”

She laughed and took her glasses off, then cleaned them. “Go see her, you’re not needed here or at the station. Besides, Luna might have some information.”

“You think?”

“Yep.” She nudged him. “Hell, ask her on a date.”

“Fine.” He nodded and walked out of the ally and towards a shop, he looked around at things on offer and bought you a few things to make you smile. He felt nervous as he bought things, his hands shook a little. He wasn’t used to this sort of thing, but all he could think about was you. He was a little worried that maybe he was becoming a stalker, he was beginning to question who he saw you as, his mother or as you.

As Levi worried about how he saw or felt about you, you were leaving work in a bubble of shame. You held the umbrella above you, your body shivered at the lack of coat on your body. Jared had cut your pay, so you had to sell things to survive and keep your place. Your jacket you’d loved so much was the first to go, it was worth a lot of money. So, now you had to suffer the cold weather, soon you’d have to sell your high-tech umbrella if Jared didn’t give you enough. If you lost your place, it was probably the streets for you which was too dangerous.

“Hey Luna.” You looked to your side to see a man following you, his teeth were yellow, some missing and one black one. “I’ve missed you.”

You hurried away. “I’m not Luna, wrong girl.”

He chased after you and blocked your path. “I’ve watched you for years, I know your body.” You wished you had better clothes on than your shorts and top, but the boots were a good thing allowing you to run. You eyed the side of him, then ran he grabbed your wrist and yanked you against him. You kicked and screamed, but he covered your mouth with his hand. He pressed you against the wall, the side of your face against the wall. “I’ve wanted you for years, your sweet perfect body but Newman wouldn’t let me. Now, I can.”

You welled up and fought as much as you could. “Stop it, please.”

He held one of your arms behind your back, the other slipped down your stomach and popped the button of your shorts. “I’m gonna make you take all o-“ You gasped as you felt the guy’s grip go, you slipped to the floor, then looked over to she Levi kicking the man over and over again.

“Levi?”

He stopped kicking the man, looked over to you as he panted. He said your name making you shiver. He walked over, then took his coat off. “I’m sorry this happened to you.” He put the coat around you. “I should have gotten to you sooner.” You just gazed up at Levi as he began getting soaked from the rain, to you he was just so beautiful. “Did he hurt you?” You reached out and cupped the side of his face, your other hand cupped the other side. He frowned and said your name. “It’s me, are you sure you’re okay?”

You leaned closer and kissed him, he slipped his fingers into your wet hair and kissed you back as he explored the warm feeling in his chest that grew whenever you were near. You pulled away, then hugged him tightly. “Thank you.”

He hugged you back and closed his eyes, he just enjoyed the moment, the feeling of you against him. “Let’s get you home.” He pulled away, then pulled you up to onto your feet. He grabbed your umbrella, then held it above the two of you.

You pulled the coat around you and walked with Levi. “How come you’re here?”

Levi looked down at you, your head was hung keeping it in the dark. He hadn’t been able to see you face yet; it was so dark that he only saw your features a little. “I’m sorry to say, but there was another body.” He saw you hug yourself more. “I’m going to need you to look at a picture of her, maybe you know her.”

“I’d be happy to help.”

“Thank you.” He stopped at a building, then looked up. He felt his stomach drop as you went inside, he hated that you lived here, that this was your home. As he made his way up the stairs, he noticed water leaking through. The security on your door was terrible, which was probably why you were scared a lot of the time. Levi noticed this natural aura about you, that you were afraid and after what happen in the ally, he understood. You were still untouched in that way; you’d never sold your body and you’d never let anyone use you. Levi was right, you’d never done that, but you had been intimate with a man, but relationships never seemed to last in the underworld.

Levi was impressed with your place, even though it was tiny, it was very clean. You tried hard to take care of it, even though you didn’t spend much time at home. You wanted it to be nice for yourself. You took Levi’s coat off and hooked it up, then you grabbed a towel for him. “This should help, I can put your things in the dryer if you want?”

He rubbed his hair and hummed. “Sure.”

You smiled and went over to the panel on the wall. “I’ll see if I have some of my ex’s things here, hopefully they’ll fit.”

“Thanks.” He pulled his long sleeve shirt off, then folded it up and put it on the counter top of the kitchen, then pulled his boots and trousers off.

You turned around with a short-sleeved top and jogging bottoms, then froze when you saw Levi stood there in tight boxers. His muscles were defined, but his body had scars that each told a story. You gulped and bit your lip, then handed him the clothes. “Here, these should fit. Umm you can use the shower if you want?” He frowned and put the clothes down, then stepped closer to you. You held your breath as he cupped the side of your face. “L-Levi?”

“Your face.” He ran his thumb over the bad bruise. “What happened?”

The heat coming from his bare body was electrifying, you just wanted to run your hands all over him. You felt a sting of shame, you were eyeing Levi like men eyed you in the club, you hated yourself for seeing him like a piece of meat. You pulled your face from his hand. “It’s nothing.” You stepped into your kitchen and began making tea. “I’ve had worse.”

He stepped to your side, then placed his hand on the cup preventing you from putting tea in. “It’s not nothing, it’s something and I don’t like it.”

You moved his hand off, then carried on. “I told you before in the club, this is my life, ain’t no body going to save me. I don’t get the happy ending. I live and die in this life.”

“You don’t have to though.”

You laughed and looked up at him, your finger tapped his solid chest as you spoke. “Sure, let me wave my magical fucking wand and get out.” You threw your hands out into the air. “Better yet, why don’t I get all that money I have a buy my way out of here.”

He stepped closer to you making you back up against the wall. “Tch, oi brat? Don’t be a little shit.”

You back banged against the wall, your heart hammered in your chest, you panted. You first thought it was because you were scared, that you were panicking, but then a heat pooled between your legs making you realise it was something much more. You were attracted to this man; it was the first time in a long time that you’d wanted a man to touch you or be near you at all. You looked away with a blush, which was noticed by Levi. Levi was just as turned on by you as you were of him, his body was just as heated and tingled at being so close to you. He placed his hands on the wall either side of you, he leaned closer as you held your breath your body aching so badly for him, his for you.

Levi felt guilt in his stomach, he shouldn’t have reacted the way he did, let alone get aggressive with you. He tapped his forehead on the wall by your head, then sighed. “I’m sorry.” You looked to his and through the bangs of his hair saw the pain in his eyes. “I shouldn’t have…I shouldn’t have said what I did. It ain’t that easy to leave, my mother never did.” He looked over at you. “She did what you said, she lived and died here, no one saved her.” His hands slid down the wall, then carefully wrapped around you in a desperate hug.

You felt your heart hurt, you looked to the ack of Levi’s head as he squeezed you more. You gently put your arms around him, one on his back and the other on the back of his head. “I’m sorry about your mother.” You smiled and hummed a laugh. “But she was lucky unlike me.”

He pulled away from you a bit and looked down at you. “Lucky how?”

You blushed. “She had you with her all the time until the end.”

He looked down and smiled a little, it was the most beautiful smile you’d ever seen. He looked up and locked eyes with you. “Thank you.”

You looked down at his chest. “You umm…you should have a shower.”

He nodded and kissed your forehead. “I will, and when I come back, you’re telling me about the mark on your face.”

You whined a little and looked to the side. “Sure.” You waited for him to leave, then you carried on making yours and his tea. You brought both to the living room and bedroom, you placed them on your beside table then pulled your top and shorts off.

“Wow.” You jumped and turned around to face Levi, he was in the clothes you’d given him, but his hair was still wet because of your stupid shower. He cleared his throat. “Sorry…umm your shower? I could fix that for you.”

You pulled on jogging bottoms and a baggy shirt to cover up your body. “W-well, umm sure but I can’t pay you.”

He shook his head as he walked over to his coat, then grabbed something out, then tied his hair back. It made you smiled he had bobbles in his coat pocket for his hair. He also grabbed an injector, then wandered over to you as he spoke. “I don’t need money. I’ll do it for free.”

You smiled and hugged yourself, a blushed formed as you looked down at your feet. “Thank you.”

He pulled you to sit down next to him on your bed. He put the injector down, then cupped the side of your face as his other hand touched your bad cheek. “What happened?”

You looked away ashamed of yourself. “Jared threw a bottle of champagne at me because I refused to remove my corset off to reveal my umm…my boobs.”

“He didn’t…force himself on you, did he?”

You shook your head, that was one thing Jared hadn’t managed to do yet. “No.”

Levi let out a sigh, he was so relieved that you were still untouched. “Good.” He tilted your head to the side a little. “Can I touch this wound? I need to see the damage.”

You nodded and felt your stomach churn. “Sure.”

He lightly touched around, then felt you stiffen and whimper as he pressed your cheekbone. “Sorry, I just need to press a little more.” He pressed more causing you to feel a crack in your bone, Jared had fractured it and with another hit, it was bound to break. It hurt his heart that you called this nothing, but what hurt more was how you barely reacted to the pain, like you were holding back. “It’s fractured, one more hit and it breaks and that won’t be pretty.” He let go of your face. “How come you don’t react to pain?”

You looked down at your lap, your hands fiddled with each other. “I guess it’s because I’ve been beaten so much over the years, that I found reacting is useless, it doesn’t save me or stop them. Besides, Newman used to love it when people reacted to his beatings.” You looked to the cups of tea, then grabbed his tea. “This is yours.”

“Tch, and that shows you how fucked up this city is.” He took the cup and sipped it. “It’s good, really good.”

You smiled. “Good.” You picked up your cup and sipped. “I’d offer you food, but I don’t have anything in and I can’t afford to order.”

He tapped on his communicator and ordered a big pizza to share, along with sides and dessert. “All taken care of.”

You blushed. “Ah, no you shouldn’t.”

He moved his arm away from you as you reached for him. “Tch, no way brat. I’m treating you.”

You put your cup down, then reached for his device. “Leviiii.”

He put his cup on the floor and moved away from you down your bed. “No.”

You pouted only making you look cute to Levi. “Cancel the order, don’t buy things for me.”

He flopped back on the bed with his arm stretched up on the bed above him. “No. I want to treat you.” You placed your hand on the bed next to his head, you reached for his wrist, but he moved it to the side to hang off the bed. You reached and flopped onto Levi. You blushed as you lifted yourself up a bit, then looked down at Levi. “You okay?”

You gulped and nodded. “You’re just a little solid, but I’m okay.” You were overwhelmed by his heat and scent. You were glad you were a woman and the only thing that could give you away was a blush. “You shouldn’t buy things for me.”

He held your waist. “I want to though.”

You leaned on your hands either side of his head, your heat against his as you straddled him. You clenched the sheets, you felt pain and confusion seep in. Your voice was gentle and quiet. “Why though?”

He squeezed your waist. “I…” He frowned. “Don’t fully understand myself, there’s this feeling in me I don’t know.” He looked into your eyes as his gaze softened. “All I know is I like looking after you and your smile makes me happy.”

You blushed and pulled yourself off him, then sat on the bed and hugged your legs. “I get it.” You leaned your arm on your upright knee, your hand in your hair. You looked to Levi and smiled. “I like being around you and I miss you when you’re gone.” You sighed and looked to your door as someone knocked. “Pizza.” You jumped off the bed, then opened the door and took the food from the delivery bot. “You ordered a lot.”

“You looked hungry.” He got up and looked through your cupboards and got plates out, he helped you dish everything up. “So, how come you weren’t wearing that nice coat of yours?”

You felt your heart hurt and your stomach sink. “I had to sell it.”

He stopped and looked at you. “Sell it?”

You nodded. “Jared pays me worse than Newman and well, I need the money to pay for this place and my bills.” You sighed and held the counter as your eyes glazed over. “If I run out of money, I’m on the streets. I know I could get more money doing other things, but I can’t bring myself to do those jobs.” You pulled from the counter and grabbed your plate. “So, I have to sell some of my things just to survive.” You smiled. “You know, this is the most amount of food I’ve eaten in months.”

Levi hated the sound of that, but there was no use in saying anything really. He just followed you, then sat on the floor and frowned at the table. It was old, very old school and looked like you’d done a lot of work to clean it up. “This table…it’s odd.”

You smiled at him. “I like it, it’s better than my old.”

He touched the wooden thing; it was unusual for people to have this kind of thing now. “What happened to your old table?”

You ate some of your pizza and gulped. “Jared threw me through it.”

Levi stared at you in disbelief, then he felt rage. He promised that he had to find the killer, but he wanted desperately to get Jared out of your life for good and arresting him was not going to do it. He had to get your debt payed off, then a restraining order fixed in place and you removed from the underworld. Levi was happy to have you living with him, but he knew you wouldn’t be happy living with him. You didn’t like other’s helping you because you didn’t think you deserved it, so getting you to stay with him would almost be impossible. He had to try though, he wanted to.

You looked at Levi as you ate your food. You smiled at him. “I know, I shouldn’t be so casual about being thrown through a table.”

“Can I kiss you?”

You looked at Levi, pizza in hand and mouth open as your blush got stronger across your cheeks. “S-sorry?”

He placed his hand on the floor, then leaned closer to you. He eyed your lips, his lips tingled at the thought of touching yours. “Can I kiss you?”

You nervously laughed. “Levi, I’m eating.” You looked at the pizza in your hand. “B-besides, you don’t really want to kiss me. I’m umm…” You lowered your slice and felt your heart break. “I’m damaged goods.”

He cupped the side of your face and used his thumb to sooth your cheek. “You’re not damaged and you’re not goods.” He tapped his forehead against yours. “You’re a beautiful, sweet, funny, kind, brave, strong and cute brat who makes me smile.”

You welled up and looked away from him. “I’m not any of that. You shouldn’t see me that way.”

He turned your face to look at him, then he wiped your tears. “But I do and nothing is going to change that.” He kissed your forehead and hummed. “I hope in time you can see yourself in a good light.” He pulled away and started eating. “Finish your food brat.” He ruffled your hair.

You blushed and carried on eating. “Yes Levi.” After you’d finished you stared at Levi for a bit, then looked at his hands, then were long and elegant. “So, this woman today.”

Levi hummed and cleaned the mess up, then came back over with fresh cups of tea and cookies that were still warm from delivery. He sat down and handed you your drink, then opened the box with the cookies in. “I don’t think you knew her, but you never know.” He tapped his communicator and brought up her picture.

You shuffled closer and looked at her face, she was taken care of just like Lucy. “I think I know her, but I don’t know.”

Levi sighed. “Imagine her with purple hair.”

You looked up at him, then back down. “Oh, yeah I’ve seen her before. She came into our club and tried to get a job there, but Newman didn’t like her.” You sighed. “Even if she did get a job with us, I doubt it would have kept her safe, just look at Lucy.”

Levi tapped the picture away. “I’m sorry I haven’t caught the guy yet.”

You smiled and shook your head. “It’s okay, it takes time to solve crimes.” You bit your cookie and swallowed. “You’ll stop him, I know it.”

“Thank you for having faith in me.” He ate his cookie and sighed. “Eat up, I need to fix your face up.”

You sipped your tea and frowned. “Fix my face?”

“Yeah.”

You downed the last of your tea. “I don’t have the money for meds, plus I have nothing in my apartment that could heal me.”

He sniffed and grabbed the injector off your bed, then pulled the cap off and tapped on it. “This will heal everything. What it does is knock you out, so you can’t feel the pain of bone fixing.”

You shook your head. “No, I couldn’t. That stuff is police issued you need it.”

He grabbed your wrist and pulled you closer. “It’s fine, I’m the top detective in the force, I don’t get shot or stabbed or anything else. It’ll get more use if I give it to you.”

You whined a little. “Ah, but if it knocks me out then…” You looked up at him. “What if Jared comes around and I’m passed out?” You went pale. “He’ll…”

“I’ll be right here.” He lined the needle up and looked up at you, his gaze soft. “I’m not leaving you until you wake up. Okay?”

You looked at the needle, then sighed. “Okay.” He pushed the needle in, then pressed the button making the system feed the medicine into you. He pulled the needle away, then tapped the device so it crumpled up into a little metal pill shape. You watched him put it on the table, then grab his tea. “Hey Levi?”

He looked over to you. “Yeah?”

“You can kiss me now.”

He choked on his drink a little, then coughed. “R-really?” He saw you blush and nod. He put his cup down, then cupped your cheek and leaned closer and kissed you.

You gripped his shirt as you felt a fire burn within you. You pulled away and blushed as Levi still held you in his arms. “So, umm.” You looked up at him. “Levi? When is this stuff meant to ki-.” Your head flopped back as you passed out.

Levi lifted you up, then tucked you into bed. He kissed your forehead as you slept peacefully, then he cleaned your place up. He grabbed the bag full of things he’d bought you, then got them out. He put the flowers in a vase, they were special because they were real, unlike the projected fake ones most people got. He hoped you liked red roses, but he also worried they were too much. He let out a long sigh, then took out a cute cuddly toy of a lion. He tucked the toy under your arm, then smiled as you hummed and hugged it to your chest and rolled over. The last gift was a little device, when you turned it on, two little lights with a trail with come up and out then start dancing together. He thought it was nice and seeing you were a dancer, he thought you’d appreciate it. He got it because the elegance of the dancing lights reminded him of you dancing as Luna. He put it next to your bed on the table, so you could see it when you woke up.

He tapped on his communicator, then walked to your window and opened it. He hung out of it and looked up, it only too a few minutes for his delivery bot to appear. It dropped a multi-tool in his hand, then flew off. He closed the window, then went into your bathroom and began fixing your shower to make sure it was working properly, no more damp hair. Once that was fixed, he moved on to things in your kitchen, he wanted to make sure that every device was working at full capacity. He noticed you had an ordering device on the wall, but it looked like it hadn’t been used in months. He tapped it and noticed it wasn’t working, which was why you hadn’t been using it. So, Levi fixed it up and ordered you a new jacket and plenty of food all payed for by him. He opened the generator door, then put the food away and hooked your new jacket up next to his by the door.

He checked your front door over, it was a safety risk to you. So, he updated the system, then put a new lock on the inside so you could keep Jared safe if you needed to. He really wanted to break you free from that man’s hold in anyway he could. He sat on the bed next to you, then tapped on his communicator and checked how much left was owed, it wasn’t much at all to him but still a lot to him. He sent a message to Jared saying he was going to meet him to pay the debt off that your uncle owed him. Jared’s message back showed he wasn’t too happy, but he’d accept the money. Levi had put you one step closer to being free. The next step was a restraining order against the man.

Levi called up Erwin. “Erwin, I need a favour.”

“Shoot.”

Levi looked to you, then placed his hand on your head and played with your hair. “Can you write up a restraining order for me? I’ll send you people’s names.”

“Sure, when do you need it?”

“As soon as possible, send it to me and I’ll get it signed.” Levi tapped away and sent the info.

“The girl in danger?”

Levi looked to you and saw the bruise on your cheek fading. “He threw a bottle at her today and cracked her cheekbone. He’s thrown her through a table and I’m sure he’s done worse. It’s only a matter of time before he does worse, I mean, he tried to take her clothes off today without her permission.” He sighed. “If she doesn’t do as he says, he beats her into submission.”

“Fuck. I’ll get it done in a few minutes, just make sure she doesn’t go near him again. What about a safe house?”

Levi held your hand making you smile in your sleep. “She’ll be living with me. She’s important to the case I’m on and…” He blushed a little. “She’s important to me.”

Erwin chuckled. “It’s nice to hear you hooked up on a woman, this never happens. Don’t worry, I’m writing it as we speak. I’ll send it as soon as possible. I’ll chat soon, bye Levi.”

“Bye.” He ended the call and let out a long sigh, then looked to you. He lifted your hand up, then kissed it. He let your hand go, then pulled back the covers and got in. He lay next to you and looked up at the ceiling, the cover you had over you window wasn’t great, he could see neon lights shining in a little, one was pulsing from an advertisement. He held his breath when you rolled over and half lay on him with the lion still in hand. He’d never been like this with anyone before, the whole cuddling thing was completely new to him, but he liked it. He placed his hand on yours, then put his other arm around you. He closed his eyes and felt relaxed, he was even tired. For once in his life, he really thought he was going to have a good nights sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

You opened your eyes and felt so warm and happy, there in front of your eyes was a sleeping Levi. You blushed when you realised how much you were hugging him. You pulled away and sat up, then noticed a lion cuddly toy in your hand. You smiled at how cute it was, to you it was like Levi. He was a protective lion around you, which was cute. You looked over to Levi, then placed the lion in his arms. Levi instantly hugged it and rolled over onto his side. You glanced up to see a device on your bedside table next to Levi, you tapped it and saw two lights glide up and start dancing together. This had to have been from Levi, along with the toy. You thought it was so sweet of him, but you didn’t think you deserved anything.

You crawled down your bed to get off, because the side you were on was pushed against the wall. You jumped off your bed, then adjusted your boobs in your bra, you hated that you didn’t take it off before sleeping. You went into the bathroom and noticed your face looked great. You lifted your shirt up, even all the bruises there were gone. You were fully healed now. It was great, you felt great. In fact, you’d never felt this good in a long time and it was all thanks to that man in your bed right now.

You hurried into your room and noticed a jacket on the hook next to Levi’s. You welled up when you realised, he’d bought you your jacket again. The lock on the door was new too, which made you feel a lot safer now. The red roses on the side were stunning, they dragged your attention from the lock. You cupped one flower and realised it was real, Levi had gotten you real flowers which must have cost him. You inhaled their scent they were just perfect and wonderful. You felt your heart flutter, you were really beginning to like Levi a lot. You hated that you felt for him, because someone like you could never be with a man like him. Levi was a dream, but you were nothing compared to him. You were dirt.

You let out a long sigh, then opened your fridge to find it full of food. The man had filled your kitchen while you were sleeping, and repaired things too. The more he did for you, the more you felt awful. You sighed again, then began making breakfast for two. As you cooked though, you were beginning to lose sight, everything was becoming blurry. Your frowned, then felt something roll down your cheek. You rubbed it away and realised you were crying. You felt so stupid, it wasn’t like you to cry over shit, you’d been beaten, mocked and forced to do things and not cried. Yet, a man who showed you some kindness was turning you into a crying mess.

Levi woke up to the lack of heat next to him and the sounds of someone quietly crying. He sat up and rubbed his eyes of sleep, then saw you in the kitchen crying. He put your lion on your bed, then got up and fought the urge to clean your bed, you were more important. He watched you plate the food up as you cried, then stand there and sob a little. He stood at your side, then held your shoulder. You turned and looked up at him, you sniffed and whimpered a little. His gaze softened for you, then he pulled you into his arms and held you. You hugged him tightly with your face pressed against his chest and cried your eyes out, it was like all the things you had bottled up was just rushing out of you.

He rubbed your back, then kissed the top of your head when you calmed down. He cupped your face and wiped your tears with his thumbs. “Feel better?”

You nodded and smiled. “I do.”

“Good.” He looked over to the counter and saw the cooked food, you’d made him so much. “You cook for me?”

You blushed and nodded, but your mind was too focused on his touch, you wanted him to touch you for forever. He said your name snapping you out of your little daze. “Ah, yes. I made you breakfast.”

“Thank you.” He let you go, then grabbed the two plates and walked to your coffee table and sat down. You gulped and took the tea over and sat next to him. “I fixed your shower, and your shopping generator. Also, the device that helps you get in here, and I added a lock. I hope thanks okay?”

You nodded. “Y-Yes, thank you.” You played with your food a little. “Thank you for the gifts as well, they’re all lovely.” You hunched your shoulders around yourself. “I wish I could pay you back.”

“Just be happy.” You looked up at him and blushed. He glanced at you and gave you a tiny smile, then looked to his food. “That’s all I want.” He ate some food and hummed. “This is really good.”

You ate some and hummed. “I’m glad, though I don’t think I’m that good of a cook.”

“You’re wonderful.” He looked to his communicator and saw he had a message from Erwin, it was the restraining order for you. “I need to talk to you about something important.”

You looked to him and hummed. “What about?”

He finished up in record time, then put his utensils down. “Jared.”

You put your utensils down and nodded. “Okay.”

“I’m paying your debt.”

You turned to face him, your face pale. “What?”

“Once the debt is payed.” He tapped away and brought up the restraining order. “He is not allowed to go near you, this order will make sure of it. A mark is placed on both your devices, if he gets close to you an alert is sent out and police arrive to arrest him.”

You scrolled through the restraining order, signing it would mean you were free of him. “Ah, but where would I work? Or live?”

He tucked your hair back. “With me.”

You looked at him. “I-I couldn’t, what about a job? I have no qualifications or anything.”

He held your hand. “You’d work at the station. I could always do with an assistant.”

You looked to him and smiled. “You’d do all that, for me?”

“Yes.”

You looked down at the table and scratched it. “I’d love to but...what about Kimi?”

He frowned. “That’s Lotus, right?”

You nodded and looked up at him. “I love her, I can’t leave her here.”

He felt his heart sink at those words. “Oh...”

You giggled and shoved him playfully. “Not like that.”

He inhaled and had the look of realisation on his face. “Oooh.”

“She’s like a sister to me.” You took Levi’s hand and played with it. “When I first started Kimi and Lucy were there. They protected me, helped me and even found this apartment for me. When I got beaten, they’d fix me up and I’d do the same for them.” You brought Levi’s hand up to your cheek, then you nuzzled it. “I’d feel awful leaving her. We were three, now two…it wouldn’t be right.”

He cupped your face, then kissed your forehead. “I’ll see what I can do, but I need you to sign the order once I’ve paid the debt.”

You sighed and looked down. “Okay.” You looked to your communicator as the alarm went off. “Ah, I need to get ready for work, I’ll talk to Kimi and see if she can get away.” You stood up and pulled your clothes out of the wardrobe generator, then went to the bathroom and got into nice underwear, then simple trousers and a top. You wandered out and paused as Levi was pulling his shirt down.

Levi looked to your and ruffled his hair. “It’s nice and dry thanks to you.”

You smiled at him, then grabbed his coat and put it on him then your own. “Well, it’s kind of my fault you got wet. So, it was the least I could do.”

“Well, it’s appreciated.” He touched the shirt. “It’s very soft.”

You giggled. “I make my own stuff to clean clothes, mainly because I can’t afford the real stuff.” You sighed and handed him his boots, then put your own on. “Anyway, I guess I’ll see you around.”

“You’re not getting rid of me yet.” He opened the door for you, then held it. “I’m walking you to work. Besides, I have to meet your boss.”

You stared at him, then looked out into the hall. “O-okay.”

He grabbed your umbrella, then closed your door behind you both. He walked down the stairs and out into the street with you, he looked up and for once it wasn’t raining. “Huh, now that’s odd. No rain for once.”

You looked up and smiled. “It’s nice.” You started walking with Levi, you shied away a little from the looks off people passing by. Levi looked too good and clean to be in the underworld. He was also way too good looking. You felt like crap walking next to him, but you were lucky you had such a nice jacket on bought by Levi. So, to others it looked like a well-off upper guy was dating an underworld girl. The whole thing was getting to you a little, so you began whining a little under your breath.

Levi looked down at you as he heard a cute little noise coming from you, he reached over and held your hand. He saw you blush hard; he too began blushing, but he was sure if he held your hand, you’d feel a little more comfortable. You squeezed his hand in response, then hung your head a little. However, as soon as you reached the club, you yanked your hand away. Jared was outside and he’d seen you holding Levi’s hand.

You looked up at Levi quickly. “Sorry.” Then you lowered your head and hurried off towards Jared. “Morning.” You slipped past him and into the club. You smiled and waved at John. “Hi John.”

John smiled at you. “Morning Luna, you look lovely this morning.”

You grinned as you remembered what Levi did for you last night. “Yeah, a friend got me some meds to make me better.”

He walked with you into the back. “Well, that’s mighty fine of him.”

“Yeah.”

He nudged you a little. “You like him?”

You blushed and pouted at him. “Maybe.”

He laughed. It was a lovely deep laugh. “Lucky man.”

You looked up at him. “You think so?”

He nodded and stopped by your dresser. “He sure is.” He poked your nose. “You’re a lot better than most people down here, you deserve to be up in the clouds with the normal folk.”

You sighed and sat down, you looked at your reflection. “I think the people down here are the normal ones, those up there hide behind masks.” You pulled your jacket off and held it a moment. “We down here, or anyone from here don’t wear a mask. We just are.”

He shook his head. “You’re too smart to be here.” He pointed at you. “That man who helped you, stick with him, love him and get out if he’s offering.” He patted your shoulder. “I’ll see you around beautiful.”

You waved to him in the mirror, then sighed. You looked to your side and saw Kimi sit down. She looked over at you and gave you a big smile. “Morning, you look amazing.”

You smiled and turned in your seat to face her. “You know that detective Levi?”

She nodded as she combed her hair. “Yeah?” She stopped and gasped. “He healed you?”

You nodded and put a net on your head for your wig. “He did, used his police issued stuff too.”

She clapped her hands together and squealed. “Love is in the air!”

You laughed as you put your makeup on. “Hey, umm can I talk to you?”

She did her makeup too. “Yeah?”

You put down your blender and looked at her. “Do you have umm…” You pulled your face and moved your fingers around each other. “Savings?”

She looked over at you. “Yeah, I’ve been saving up to get me, you and Lucy out but, with Lucy gone I’ve been saving for you and me. I only have enough for me and half of you.”

You grabbed her hands and held them. “Use it and leave.”

She shook her head and entwined her fingers with yours, then pulled them close to her chest. “I couldn’t, not without out you.” Her eyes widened. “Unless.” She gasped when she realised, then smiled. “He’s offered to get you out, hasn’t he? You finally a way out, right?”

You welled up, smiled and nodded. “Yes! He’s going to pay my debt, then he’s offered to let me live with him and work as his assistant at the police station.”

Kimi hugged you tightly, then squealed. “I’m so happy for you.” She pulled away a little, cupped your face and kissed you. “Run with him and me, that’s all I can say. Oh, and fuck that man’s brains out.”

You laughed with Kimi, the woman was your everything and you loved her to death. You were so happy, but then you heard someone sarcastically laughing along. You both looked behind you both to see Jared. He clapped his hands, then sighed. “What’s got you two giggling like little bitches?”

You gulped and held Kimi’s hand, she held yours tightly. You squeezed her hand and perked up the courage and spoke. “We were just having a little laugh, just to get in a good mood for tonight.”

He nodded and hummed as he walked closer to you. “Right, right. So, it had nothing to do with you holding that man’s hand outside my bar then?”

You went pale, looked at Kimi, then back. “Jared I.”

He back handed you to the floor. “FUCKING WHORE!”

Kimi screamed in anger and went for Jared. “Don’t you dare touch her!”

He punched her in the face hard. “Back off!” You whimpered and began crawling away from Jared. He looked to your as Kimi lay knocked out on the floor, then he walked closer to you and grabbed your ankle and dragged you back across the floor. He kicked you in the gut a few times, but you curled up into a ball stopping him from kicking more. He snarled, then kicked your leg out. “I’ll fucking teach you to cheat on me. You’re mine, you belong to me and I’m never letting you go.” He stomped on your leg breaking it, your face went pale, your hearing went as the intense pain shot all your senses as adrenaline set in. He knelt down, grabbed your throat and punched your face a few times, if it weren’t for Levi’s healing, he would have broken your cheekbone.

He pulled away a little and panted. Kimi came to, then saw what was happening. She got to her feet and stumbled out the room and tried looking for Levi, she knew he’d be in the club somewhere. Jared ran his hand down your body as he hummed, you just lay there in pain and letting the tears pour down your cheeks. Jared pulled his gun out, then pressed it against your pelvis. You went to grab him, but he held your neck tightly. You gasped. “Jared, please. Stop.”

He grinned at you. “Did you fuck him?”

You gulped. “What?”

He leaned closer. “Did you fuck him?”

You shook your head and squeezed your eyes. “No.”

He slammed your head against the floor. “Then why the FUCK has he paid your debt?” He laughed. “Ain’t no man going to save you like that, unless they’ve fucked you.” He pressed the gun more. “Did you fuck him?”

“N-no, I promise!”

He pulled away and hummed. “I believe you, but I know you’ve thought about it and want to.” He pressed the gun to your thigh on the none broken leg and fired. You arched your head back, then silently screamed. “I own you, remember? I’m going to hurt you so much, that you won’t be able to leave me. I can’t lose you.”

Jared gasped as he felt the cold tap of the gun against his temple. “You don’t own her. Now get off her slowly.” Jared held his hands up and stood. “I paid her debt. She has no ties to you anymore.” Levi pressed his gun under Jared’s jaw. “I’d love to beat the living shit out of you, but if I did, I’d be suspended from work.”

Jared frowned as he felt a cold sweat come on. “Suspended?”

Levi showed him his badge. “I’m a detective asshole, my case wasn’t with you, but now I’ve seen you murder someone and assault this poor woman. I could have you locked away for the rest of your life.”

Jared laughed. “I’d get out easy, you know very well people like me don’t stay in prison for long.”

Levi got his cuffs out, turned Jared around and cuffed him. “Don’t give a shit, I’m arresting you now and locking you the fuck up.” Levi read him his rights, then shoved him to the ground. “John? Do me a favour and sit on this fucker until my backup arrives.”

John nodded and saluted. “Yes sir.”

“Kimi? I need you to wait out front for the paramedics, then bring them right here.”

She nodded. “You got it.”

Levi knelt next to you, then ripped your shirt and used it to wrap around your gunshot wound up tightly. He lifted that leg up made you place your foot down so your knee was up. “We have to keep it up above your heart, so less blood goes to it. Can you hold it there?”

You nodded and hummed. “I’ll try.”

He lifted your head up, then rested you on his legs. He put his arm around you shoulders and head to support you. “Hold on beautiful, just hold on.”

“Levi?”

“Yes.”

You gulped and tapped his communicator. “I need to sign the form, let me sign it now.”

He clenched his jaw, then sighed. “Alright.” He tapped away, then got up the form and scrolled down to where you needed to sign. “Just sign there and it’ll activate.”

You signed with your finger, then placed your finger print on it. Your communicator blinked meaning it was in effect. “Good…thank you.”

You looked out the car window as Levi drove you through the rain to his place. You’d never been this high up before, so you were enjoying the views. You’d just been released from hospital, but you were only in for two days. During your time there, Levi had sent all your things to his place. He’d also made sure Kimi was safe and out of the underworld in her new apartment, and was lined up for a great job. He’d gotten her in touch with Hange, who had put her in touch with a help centre that helped women from the underworld convert and heal then go on to live a better safer life. You had Levi to help, so you didn’t need the group meetings and counsellor.

Levi glanced over at you, you were looking out the window as the world passed by. He gripped the wheel and looked ahead. He felt awful that you’d gotten hurt as much as you did, even though healing was faster than in used to be long ago, it was going to take a while and you were going to be really weak too. Your body had taken a beating. Levi was glad he was there to save you. God knows what would have happened to you if he wasn’t. He’d heard what Jared had said, he could have shot you in your pelvis and the consequences of that on your body would have been life changing.

You could feel the tension in the car, it wasn’t anything towards you, you knew that. You knew Levi was pissed still about the whole situation with Jared. You perked up when you noticed some of the food places, there was far better noodle bars up here, as well as taco places. There was a massive public garden with people walking through, their umbrellas held high to protect them from the rain. You smiled at the couples being romantic and making the most of their time together. It felt weird being in such a free and open place. You’d seen only on the holoscreens around the streets what the upper word was like, so you couldn’t wait to experience some of the new things out there.

You looked ahead and saw Levi pulling into a parking area, he pulled up into a spot, then the car lowered and powered down a little. Levi got out first, then went to the back and pulled out your hoverchair. He pulled your door up, then leaned in and undid your belt. You blushed at him. “You don’t need to do that, but thank you.”

He kissed you taking you be surprise. “Tch, it’s a pleasure brat.” He picked you up like a bride, then sat you in your chair. “You can always count on me.” He slammed the door down, then locked it. He grabbed the back of your chair, then pushed you to the lift. “It’ll take you some time to heal, which works well for you. It means we can take your transition into the upperworld slowly.” He pressed the lift button. “Main thing is to update your communicator.”

You looked at your arm. “I guess this one is pretty terrible.”

He pushed you out the lift. “It’s not the best.” He scanned his hand causing the door to open, he paused a moment. “Now I need you to relax, my place is a lot different from yours.”

You nodded. “Sure, I think I can handle it.”

“Alright.”

He pushed you in down a little hall, then up a step into his apartment. Ahead of you was a massive living room with floor to ceiling windows allowing you to see the busy city. His sofa was long and huge, with a little fluffy mat on the floor. The wall it was facing was a big holoscreen. To the side was a dinning table, it was only small for two people. To your left was a top of the line kitchen, everything was high tech, you just have to tap a panel and it’d do everything for you. Normal cooking or making drinks was a thing of the past, it was all done by a computer now. There were two doors to your left, one was the bathroom for guests and the other was Levi’s office. On the right was Levi’s bedroom with his own private bathroom you could only access from his room. The last door was a cleaning room, a place where he could put his clothes in, it’d be processed and sent to his wardrobe to be generated again.

You gasped. “Holy crap.”

Levi closed the door activating the lock. “Computer, this is our new resident.” He said your name out loud. “Take a scan of her, you have full permission.” He lightly ruffled your hair. “He’ll keep an eye on you when I’m at work.”

You smiled and looked up. “Where is he?”

“Everywhere really, don’t worry there’s no one watching you.” He kissed your temple. “It’s just a little system in place to ensure my place is clean to my standards, I have food, drink, clothes and I am healthy.”

You frowned. “Does it speak?”

“No, it just does as you ask.” He moved you to the kitchen. “Watch. Computer, two cups of tea please.”

You gasped as two cups came out of a dispenser full of tea. “Magic.”

“Not magic, just science.”

You giggled at him. “It’s really cool.” You frowned and felt a little sad. “Does that mean I can’t cook? That I won’t taste your cooking?”

He shook his head. “You just tap this panel on here and turn it into homemade mode, the kitchen alters and allows you to do what you want in her.” He moved you over to the sofa, then helped you sit on it. He grabbed a device, tapped it and projected channel info. “Choose whatever you want to watch while I update your communicator.”

You held the device and gasped. “A holoscreen? I’ve never watched one at home before…I wouldn’t know where to start.” You scrolled through the channels. “When I was a kid, we had an old tv and we watched old shows from years and years ago. Do these new things have that?”

Levi had grabbed your new communicator and walked back over as he spoke. “Yeah, they have everything.”

You smiled and put on some looney tunes; bugs bunny was pissing off daffy as usual. You giggled away as Levi removed your old communicator from your arm, transferred all your info over then put on your new one and linked it with his and his apartment. He looked up and watched you laughing so sweetly, even with a bruised-up neck and face, you were so adorable. He leaned over and kissed your cheek. You jumped and looked at him. “What was that for?”

“Because you’re so adorable.”

You blushed hard and looked down. “I was just laughing at cartoons, isn’t it childish?”

He cupped your face, lifted your head and kissed you. “It’s cute.”

You pouted and pulled away. “Well I think it’s childish and stupid.”

He sighed and rubbed your back. “What’s wrong?”

“I feel so…helpless.” You shrugged. “All my life I’ve been fixing my problems, no body came to save me, no body wanted to help me.” You looked at Levi. “Then you came along and changed that thought process. I still want to make my way on my own, I can’t keep relying on you all the time. You’re a detective, one hell of a detective and I’m just a stupid dancer from the clubs in the underworld. I don’t deserve any of this shit, let alone your kindness.”

He ruffled your hair. “It’s my choice to help you, my choice to be here for you, my choice to bring you here and mine to save you. I didn’t do any of that shit out of a sense of duty as a detective, if I did, I would have done this for many more women, but I haven’t. I did all this and have you sat here on my sofa because I like you, not as a victim, or friend. I like you the way two people like each other, go on dates and have a relationship. Tch.” He rubbed his face in frustration. “I’m new to all these feelings, like I’ve said before. All I know is your smile and happiness makes me very happy. I want to protect you, care for you and be there for you every day. When I’m not with you, I can’t stop thinking about you. When I’m with you, I just want to be right next to you.” He blushed and ruffled his hair. “Tch, sorry if this all sounds shit, but I’m trying to get things from my heart and mind out and I’m not used to it.”

You stared at him the whole time he was speaking; he was so precious and sweet. You smiled at him and blushed a little, then you reached over and squeezed his thigh. “I get what you’re saying, it’s really sweet but.”

He looked at you. “You don’t feel the same way.”

You blushed hard. “N-no, that’s not what I was going to say.” You sighed. “I’m not great for you, for anyone. I know you’ll argue against me, but I don’t think I deserve your affection.” You shook your head. “I’m ashamed to say that I really like you too, I’ve liked you for a long time and you make me so happy. I want to see you smile, I want to buy you gifts, I want to do everything I can for you I just…” You sighed as you welled up. “It’s hard for me, you know? All I’ve known is nothing but hardship and pain. I’ve always fixed my own messes and problems. It’s made me stubborn. I’m resistant to kindness, affection and genuine emotions because they’ve always come with a catch. For once in my life, I’m with someone who doesn’t have a catch to how he feels for me.” You tapped your forehead against Levi’s shoulder. “I really, really like you Levi. I think of you all the time, I dream of you too. When I’m with you, I just feel so safe and happy. I just want you to not stop touching me and yet I feel wrong for feeling that way. I know there’s nothing wrong with how I feel, but the part of me that’s been beaten over the years eats away at him. It tells me that I should be back in that club at Jared’s side, beaten and bleeding desperate to please him so I don’t get hurt more.”

He wrapped his arms around you and held you close. “I get it, I do. I was born there. I grew up there and when I got out, I believed for years I still belonged down there with the dirt. I had no one at my side but my friend Erwin, my boss. He saw my potential. He still sees how great I am and helped me understand it a little more. Then you came along and well, now I feel even better about myself because of the way you feel about me, the way you see me.” He kissed the top of your head as you clung to him weakly. “I don’t want to ever let you go.”

You giggled. “Kidnapping.”

He hummed. “A little.” He gave you a squeeze. “But don’t beat yourself up too much, because I understand fully how you feel right now. I’ve been through it, all of it and I’ve come out the other side. Some days it’s still a struggle, I get nightmares, self-doubt but, with you right here in my arms I know we can get better together.”

You looked up at him and smiled. “Deal.”

He kissed your forehead. “I’m not leaving you alone. I’m here with you, always.” He let you go and got up. “Now, I’ll grab our tea and some food. I also need to order your meds.”

You bit the inside of your cheek. “So, what do I do?”

“Sit there, look pretty and enjoy your cartoons brat.”

You smiled and giggled. “Alright.”

Levi stood in front of you as you sat in your chair, you were pulling at your trousers and nibbling your lip. “I don’t know about this Levi.”

He knelt and slid his hands up your thighs. “Just try brat. I’ll take good care of you, so don’t worry.”

He’d been taking good care of you since you’d been at his, it’d only been two days since moving in. Your wounds were healing and left just bruising, your bone was fixed and your gunshot wound hand stitched itself back together, but there was still some internal healing needed to be done and you needed to build up your strength. You’d slept next to Levi in his bed, both of you got perfect sleep too because of it. When you needed to wash, it was a little awkward really. Levi came up with a plan though, he put a seat in the shower, he’d help you on it and then he’d help you take your clothes off to your underwear, put a towel over your body and pull your underwear off for you. It was awkward for you, but Levi didn’t seem to mind at all.

You let out a long sigh. “Okay, let’s do this.”

Levi held your hands and leaned up making you blush more than you already were. “You have to want it too, or we won’t.”

You looked him in the eyes and nodded. “I want it.”

He kissed your cheek. “Good brat.” He pulled back and held your upped arms, then helped you stand up. You winced and whimpered as you felt an aching pain come from your leg and thigh. “You okay?”

You closed your eyes a moment, controlled your breathing and nodded. “I’m okay.”

He leaned down to look at your face. “You sure? We can stop?”

You shook your head. “No! I have to do this.” You blushed when you realised, you’d raised your voice at Levi. “S-sorry I shouted, I just…” You squeezed his arms. “I don’t want to rely on you all the time, I want to do things for you.”

Levi kissed your cheek making you jump. “Tch, you’re too much sometimes. Alright, come on then.” He looked down, so did you then you took a step forward. You smiled and giggled, Levi was just as happy as you, but he was going to miss doting on you loads. He moved away from you’re a bit, then held your hands and let you walk almost without any help. “That’s it brat, keep walking.”

You smiled and walked forwards, then you felt the throbbing pain get stronger and stronger. “Ow…OW.” Your legs gave up and you fell forwards, Levi grabbed you and held you as you panted and hummed.

He scooped you up and carried you to your chair. “Don’t be sad, view it as progress.”

You smiled at him. “Yeah, progress.”

He sat you down, then tapped his communicator and checked your vitals. “Looks good though, your health.” He reached over and grabbed the meds off the coffee table, then injected your leg, then leaned down and kissed the mark. “How about I cheer you up with a trip out?”

Your eyes widened in delight. “We’re going outside?”

He nodded and stood up. “It’s not raining for once, so we’ll be able to go anywhere you want. So?”

You bounced in your chair. “Public garden! Please oh please! I want to see flowers.”

He ruffled your hair. “Sure, I’ll grab an umbrella just in case.” He walked over to your shoes, grabbed your jacket as well and walked over. “It’s cold today and I don’t want you getting sick.”

You smiled and put the jacket on. “I’m happy to wear this, after all you bought it me. Thank you for that.”

“Well your old one looked so good on you.” He knelt and slipped your shoes on. “I had to get you one again. It’s not right you had to sell your jacket to live, as well as your other things.”

You watched him put his shoes on, then his long coat. “So, do you need your gun?”

He walked over and grabbed the back of your chair and put the umbrella across your lap. “No, I’m not on duty. Besides, if anyone comes for you, I can beat the living shit out of them.”

You giggled as he took you down in the lift, then out into the street. “You really that strong?”

“I am.” He noticed people were staring at you, you hadn’t noticed yet, mainly because the job you had you were used to people staring. People were watching you because it was unusual to see someone in a hoverchair like you were, medicine had advanced so much, that almost anything could be cured. “Do you want to go somewhere to eat as well?” He noticed your eyes were wide as you gazed around you, the place was amazing. He said your name and leaned to look at you. “Did you hear me?”

You blushed. “Sorry, umm yes food would be good.” You looked down the walkway you were on, it was metal and perfectly clean. Metal glimmering pots were dotted to the right were there was a projected barrier to prevent people from falling off down into the underworld. The buildings stretched up above you, the sun was shining and there were some clouds in the distance. People were wearing high fashion, clothes that seemed to be sleek and react to weather and their emotions. You stared at a woman, she was so elegant and beautiful with her long flowing hair and makeup perfect. She seemed to fit into this perfect utopia around you. You looked down at yourself and felt like crap, she was so pretty and you were not.

Levi kissed the top of your head making you hum. “You okay?”

You looked back at him and smiled. “I’m alright.”

He leaned down and whispered in your ear. “You suck at lying.” He stood up. “It’s that woman, right?”

You nodded and blushed. “I know I shouldn’t compare myself, because were from two different worlds really and I’ve just left the underworld.” You let out a long sigh. “Even though were just below these people, we’re so different.”

“I think that every day. Even now after years of being up here, I still feel different.” You reached up and squeezed his hand. “At least we have each other, right brat?”

You turned your head and kissed his hand. “Yeah.”

“You ready?”

You nodded. “I can’t wait to see the gardens.”

He pushed your through the generated gate allowing you to feel the warmth of the garden. The trees were massive and tall, then pathways lined with all sorts of bright and beautiful flowers. You loved the colours and the strong vibrant smells. This place was like Eden, it was nothing you’d seen before. You covered your mouth up and welled up, it was just so beautiful. Levi moved you to the small lake, then sat on a bench next to you. He saw you were wiping your tears away. He thought you were adorable, too adorable.

He ran his hand through your hair. “You okay?”

You nodded and looked at him. “It’s so beautiful.” You blushed a little and rubbed your face. “I feel so stupid for crying like this.”

He moved closer and held your hand. “I reacted in a similar way, minus the crying though.”

You smiled. “Not much of a crier?”

He shook his head and ran his thumb over your hand. “I’ve lost so much I just can’t seem to.” He gazed at the lake, then looked at you. “Though if I lost you, I think I might.”

“You really do like me, don’t you?”

He cupped the side of your face, then kissed you. “I’d like to think that this is a date.” He blushed. “That’s if you want it to be?”

You nodded and hugged him. “It’s a date.”

He sighed as he felt relief. “Good.” Then the worry and panic set in, he didn’t know what he was doing and wanted to make this perfect. “So umm.”

You giggled. “Is this the part where you get all nervous on me?”

He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. “A little, because you’re the first woman I’ve ever really dated and want to date.” He looked at you. “I want to make you happy.”

You smiled at him. “I am happy.” You looked out at the lake. “I wonder if Kimi is.”

“Hange is keeping me updated, she’s transitioning well.”

You nodded and hummed. “Good, I’m glad.” You looked to Levi. “How’s your case going?”

“I have a lead on the hair dye and nail polish used, I know what shops sell them and have traced the sales.” He sighed. “Problem is there’s a lot of names.”

“You’ll do it.” You kissed his cheek making him smile a little. “Can we get something to eat?”

He stood up. “Of course.” He grabbed the back of your chair. “Anything specific you want?”

You tapped your lip with your finger. “I umm…I don’t know what’s up here, could you pick a place?”

He pushed you out the other side of the garden. “I can.” He looked around, then moved you down an alley. “It’s a favourite of mine down here, no machines or computers, just a man and his cooking. He makes ramen, the best you’ll ever taste.”

You gasped and clapped your hands. “Exciting.”

“I’m glad.” He pushed you inside, then he helped you into the booth. He sat next to you, then ordered ramen for you and him and some tea. “You eat some stuff like this in the underworld?”

You nodded. “Yeah, but I can imagine this is a lot better.”

He leaned his cheek on his hand and looked at you. “It’s ten times better.”

You stared at him, he stared back. You blushed and looked away. “You’re staring.”

“Because you’re pretty.”

You poked his cheek. “Flirt.”

“I’m trying.” He moved back as the food and drink’s arrived. He moved your bowl for you, then handed you your chopsticks and tea. “Eat up.”

You pulled your chopsticks apart, then began eating. “Wow, so good.” Levi stopped eating and watched you stuff your face with food. “Amazing!”

He rubbed your back. “I’m glad, but slow down a little.”

You gulped and hummed. “Sorry, it’s just so nice.”

He pinched your cheek and hummed. “It’s okay, just slow down so you don’t choke for hurt your tummy.”

You smiled at him. “You’re so sweet to me.” You leaned over and kissed his cheek. “Thank you.”

“It’s a pleasure, because I like you so much.” He kissed your temple and hummed. “After this, I’m taking you somewhere nice for dessert.” He kissed your ear then your cheek. “My treat.” You turned your head allowing him to kiss you. You hummed and kissed him back, you cupped the side of his face and deepened the kiss with him. “So cute brat.”


	4. Chapter 4

Levi stared at you in your puffy skirt that seemed to change colour with your mood, your top was tight and low cut with two neon strips that went up your front and parted to cup your boobs and go over your shoulders. To top it off you had the jacket Levi got you. Your outfit was cute and fun to you, but to most people it would be laughable and unfashionable for the upper world. You wiggled in your boots as Levi continued to stare at you, so you pulled at your skirt and blushed making the skirt go pink.

You hummed and looked away form him “Is everything okay?”

Levi cupped your face, then pulled you closer and kissed you. “You’re so cute.”

You looked down and saw your skirt was like a rainbow of different mixing colours, it made you blush more because that was an indication you liked Levi a lot more than like, possibly love. “Umm, thanks.”

He wrapped his arms around you and hugged you close, then kissed your temple. “Are you sure you’re going to be okay? You’ve only just started walking normally.”

You whined a little and nodded. “Yeah, I mean I want to not be useless to you. So, I want to go to work at my new job with you, plus you need to go to work.”

He kissed your forehead loads “Alright, but if you get tired at all you let me know, your legs as still not as good as they could be. Take your time and you’ll get better.”

You smiled at him. “I know.”

He sighed. “Okay, come on then I’ll drive us to the station.” He held your hand and walked with you. “Hold on and let me know if you need any help.”

You smiled as you walked with him. “I’m fine Levi, I’m not super fragile.”

He pressed you against his car, then kissed your neck and cheek making you giggle. He hugged you tightly against him and sighed. “I’m worried about you.”

You hummed. “Why?”

“Because you matter to me, more than you realise.” He cupped your face and gave you a tiny smile. “I know some day you’ll see and understand, and I will be able to show you and express it all better.”

You lowered your head and nodded. “Yeah.”

He leaned down and kissed your cheek. “Chin up beautiful. If anything is bothering you, just talk to me. I’m always happy to listen to you, plus I know what you’re going through, I’ve been through something similar.”

You squeezed Levi tightly taking him by surprise. “Thank you.” You let him go and got into his car.

He tilted his head a little and hummed, he felt very giddy right now and noticed your skirt was a rainbow of colours. He made a mental note to research what that meant, then he got into the car and drove off to work. He saw you staring at the interactive panel. “You can play music if you want.”

You gasped, then shook your head. “I don’t know how to.”

He pulled over to the side, then turned in his seat and took your hand, then guided your hand to tap it and explained how it worked. He kissed your hand. “Got it?”

You nodded and smiled, then leaned closer and tapped on it until you found some nice music. “There.” You looked around you when you heard it playing, but you couldn’t see the speakers. “Where’s it coming from?” You gasped and giggled. “This is magical.”

Levi fought the urge to cuddle and kiss you loads for being very cute, he drove off and continued his journey to work. “Do you want me to tell you how it works?”

You hummed. “I don’t know if I’ll understand…but I’d love to know more.” You turned a little to face him. “Could you tell me when we’re at home?”

He glanced at you and felt good at what you said. “Home? That’s good you are calling it home.”

You blushed and looked away from him. “I umm…I mean it is, right? Unless it’s not, then I’m sorry.”

He reached over and squeezed your thigh. “It is your home, our home.”

“Really?” You smiled and felt so happy making your skirt a lovely yellow. “Cool, thank you.” You covered your mouth with your hands. “Oh…people are gonna laugh at me, I don’t talk like an upper world person.”

He pulled into his spot, then turned to looked at you. “Tch, oi brat? Don’t give a shit what people think. Kimi loves you and I lo…” He blushed when he realised what he was going to say, it was too soon for him to say it but, he felt it. He knew he couldn’t say it because he was sure you’d freak out and maybe run. So, he had to hold back and say he loved you in his head. Lucky for him, you were so in a world of worry, you hadn’t noticed. “I like you. I know for sure, shitty glasses…I mean Hange will adore you. So, don’t worry, you have three people on your side.”

You moved your hands from your face, then sighed. You looked to Levi, the blushed. “Can…” You felt yourself shiver with need and want. “Can I have a good luck kiss? So, you know…” You looked down at your hands and fiddled with them. “I can have a little confidence at work today.” Your skirt got very pink. “Y-you don’t have to…forget I asked.”

He grabbed your hand and stopped you from getting out his car. “Where you going?” You went to speak, but you noticed the look in Levi’s eyes and felt your body begin to ache for him. He pulled you a little closer as his hand cupped the side of your face. His steel blue eyes searched yours, then they looked down to your slightly parted lips. You shivered when you heard him let out a little growl, there was just something primal and hungry about Levi that just made him ooze sexy and you wanted every fucking inch of him. You wanted Levi to devour you, you wanted him to be rough, hot and heavy, but you also wanted him to be gentle, to worship you.

He lightly kissed you, it was so sweet and gentle. He eyed you for a moment, licked his lips then kissed you again. He hummed and nipped your lip; you opened your mouth in response and was not expecting this kiss to turn this way. You mewled a little, then moaned as Levi’s talented tongue turned your whole body and mind into pure pleasurable mush. You were putty in his hands and you loved it, you loved him, but you felt it was too soon to tell him that. You cupped his neck, then linked one arm slowly around his neck pulling you closer to him. You moved off your seat, then straddled him. Levi groaned then growled at you as he felt you sit on him. He held your hip with one hand, then pulled you against him.

Levi pulled from your lips and growled as his communicator went off. “Tch, who the fuck?” He frowned. “Erwin asking if we’re working today.”

You hugged Levi tightly and whined a little. “I’m sorry, you’re late and it’s my fault.”

He growled in your ear. “Well, I seem to recall it was me who started the kiss to be more…heated.” He patted your thighs. “So, don’t take all the blame. Come on, let’s go to work.” He opened his door, then helped you out. He stared at you a moment.

You placed your hand on the side of the car doorframe, then leaned in to Levi. “You coming, or what?”

“Just wanted to admire you a bit.”

You looked over to some cops walking by, both were laughing and looking over. You gulped when you heard what one said. “Damn, I never knew Levi went to prostitutes for sex. He’s so well liked by women; he could have anyone. Yet he’s hooking up with a cheap hooker in the parking lot.”

You moved away from Levi and hugged yourself. Levi got out the car, then ruffled your hair. “Don’t listen to them, they’re wrong and annoying like not being able to shit for months.” He looked down to your skirt and saw it had black and grey in it, which meant you weren’t feeling better and his usual jokes weren’t working. “Come on, we have work.” You hummed and followed him into the lift, then up to his floor. “I have to have a meeting with Erwin, you can wait in my office or you can explore.”

You wandered away from him when you saw the views. You pressed against the window, hands on the projected things. You saw some ships like never before flying around, so you ran down the hall and followed it. You stopped when you saw it come to a stop, a rich man and woman got out the car. You giggled then followed a hoverbike, it was much better than Lucy’s and something you’ve always wanted to try out.

“Umm miss?” You turned to see a guy with long hair tied up, you noticed he had a badge that said Eren. “You shouldn’t be here.”

You giggled making him blush a little. “Sorry, I guess Levi didn’t tell me where I shouldn’t go.”

His eyebrows raised. “Levi? Did he bring you in?”

You nodded. “I work here with him, think I’m an assistant or something. I dunno.” You blushed when Eren reacted to your words, like it registered with him how you spoke. “Sorry.”

He smiled at you. “Your speech is like Levi’s, are you related to him?”

You shook your head. “N-no, I’m from the underworld, he brought me from there a few weeks ago.”

He gasped. “Ah, you’re from there which means you’re a…” He stepped back from you and cleared his throat, like you were dirty.

You hugged yourself and lowered your head. “Excuse me.” You hurried away and back to the main room where all the officers in Levi’s division were. You stopped when you saw pictures on the wall being projected. You gasped, then smiled when you saw Levi was in one of them with a guy and a girl. The girl had a massive grin on her face with her hair in bunches, the guy was tall and handsome with a smirk. Levi looked younger, he was also in a different uniform, like he was a cop. You tapped on your communicator, then copied the picture over onto your device. You noticed other pictures, one with him and Erwin and then another with his team now gone.

“Who let the sex worker in here?”

You heard someone giggle at that comment. “I can’t believe what she’s wearing, clearly from the underworld.”

You looked over to the cadets, then hurried away past Erwin as you cried. You went into the stairway and sat in a little dark alcove, your heart hurting and your skirt consumed by black. You curled up tightly, your body shaking slightly as you cried. Erwin had seen you run past him, he thought you were really pretty, then he realised who you were and chased after you. He looked around and couldn’t see you, but he heard soft cries and followed them. He managed to see you hiding, he was impressed. He climbed up, then sat next to you.

He pulled a clean hankie from his inside pocket, then handed it to you. He said your name making you look at him. “Dry your eyes.”

You stared at it. “Are you sure? Aren’t I dirty?”

He cupped the side of your face, then rubbed your tears away. “Whoever said you were is a moron. You are sweet, beautiful, brave and very good at hiding.”

You smiled sadly at him. “Thank you, but you shouldn’t be so nice to me.”

“And why not?” He wiped a tear of yours with his thumb. “Levi is my best friend and well, he was the roughest criminal in the underworld. No one wanted to touch him, not because he was dirty, but because he could cut your hand off as soon as you touched him. He was renowned for being deadly. I wanted him in my team. I know he was trying to kill me at first, but we became fast friends and I couldn’t imagine him not by my side.” He smiled at you. “He’s a good man, he really is. He cares about you a lot. He’s working hard on your friend’s case.” He sighed. “As for others, you shouldn’t listen to them. Most people up here are self-centred stuck up pricks, they think they’re better than what they really are.” He looked down and hummed. “Tell you what, I have something to keep your mind off of things. I would love a cup of tea, could you make me one?”

You smiled and nodded. “Sure.”

He jumped off the side and looked up at you. “Wonderful, just bring it to my office.” He started walking, then stopped. “Oh, if someone is an asshole to you again, take their name and give it to me. As officers we protect and serve everyone. I cannot have staff that belittle and ridicule others.” He waved back at you. “I look forward to your tea.”

You waved to him then sat there for a while. You let out a long sigh, then jumped off and walked to the kitchen for the officers. You stared at the futuristic systems and felt at a loss, you had no clue what you were doing. You whined a little as you tapped one thing, but it activated something else. “Ah! No, no, no, no.”

“Need help?” You jumped and turned to face Hange. “You seem a little lost.”

You stepped away from her, your voice quiet. “No, it’s okay. I don’t want to bother anyone.”

She inhaled, her eyes widened, she pointed at you and squealed. “You’re Luna!”

You blushed. “You…you know me?”

She jumped up and down, then hugged you. “I’ve wanted to meet you so badly since Levi has been obsessed about you! Uggh, that man is my everything!” She shook you as she blushed and began giggling. “I love studying him, he’s fascinating. This is the first time I’ve ever known him show physical and romantic attraction towards someone.” She cupped your face and squeezed. “You are going to be my new best friend. You must tell me everything!”

You frowned. “Why?”

She giggled. “You mean something to Levi, a man who has never loved before. Therefore, you are something truly special. I want to be a part of your life so badly.” She squished your face more. “Oh, you are so cute!”

You blushed and looked away. “Thanks, I umm…I want to be your friend too.”

She squealed and jumped up and down. “Yes! Oh, so what were you doing in here?”

You pulled a little face, then pointed at systems. “Erwin asked me to make tea, but I can’t work it.”

She pushed her glasses on with her finger. “Ah yeah, you made it from scratch in the underworld.” She tapped away. “Let’s make it from scratch. I want to see what Levi thinks of you making things for him.”

You watched her get everything out for you, then you made tea for Erwin and Levi. “Okay, umm I need to see Erwin.”

She grabbed the drink and giggled. “You will deliver Levi’s drink. I’ll sort Erwin out.”

Your hands hugged Levi’s cup. “Oh…okay.”

She kissed your cheek. “Be good.” She smacked your bum making you stumble towards Levi’s office. “Go get him tiger.”

You gulped and pointed to something, she nodded so you pressed the panel causing the door to open. You stepped in to see a projection of all the evidence and his hard work on the serial killer’s case. He clicked his tongue in annoyance. “Tch, oi shitty cadet? Ever heard of knocking?”

You jumped at him tone, it reminded you of the times you’d been shouted at and beaten. “S-sorry, just don’t hit me too hard.”

Levi spun around to face you, a look of horror in his eyes. He said your name and stepped closer. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t know.” When he reached for you, you flinched and made a little noise. He held his hands up. “I’m not going to hurt you, I never will. I promise.”

You let out a long sigh. “Sorry, it’s just when people shout at me like that I used to get beaten after.” You welled up. “I know you’d never hurt me…I guess not all the damage done to me was physical.” Levi felt his heart break at that, then he blushed at you as you gasped and seemed to lighten up. “I umm made you tea.” You handed the cup to him as you were looking away and whining a little. He thought you were the sweetest little bun in the world. “I didn’t use the computers, because I didn’t know how to.”

Levi took the cup from you. “You must have gotten upset about it all…thank you for going through all that trouble for me.” He sipped it and hummed. “Best tea ever.”

You placed your hands on your cheeks as you blushed. “No it’s not.”

He placed the tea on his desk. “It is.” He walked up to you. “Know why?” You shook your head. He wrapped his arms around you. “Because it was made by you without any silly tech. You made it with determination to make me happy, right?”

You hugged him back and pressed your cheek against his chest. “Yeah.”

“You’re so sweet.” He looked down at you, then frowned. “Have you been crying?” You looked away from him and pouted. “Tell me the truth.”

“Yes.”

He cupped your face. “Why, what happened?” He gritted his teeth. “Tch, what did the little shits say?”

Your face went pale, you looked away from him and whined. “It was nothing, really.”

He narrowed his eyes at you, then grabbed your wrist with the communicator on and tapped on it allowing him to hear the recordings of what people said. “Tch, sons of.”

You hugged Levi hard around the waist. “Levi don’t, please. They don’t know any better.”

“They fucking should. My team should know better than to judge someone from where they’re from, or what they look like. They should know better.”

You squeezed him tighter, but your hold wasn’t stopping him from moving towards his door. “Levi, please don’t say or do anything. I’m not worth it.”

He stopped moving and felt the sinking feeling in him. He let out a sigh, then placed his hand on your lower back as the other cupped the side of your face. “You’re worth everything to me.” He kissed you and hummed as he did.

You both stopped when you heard a giggle and a whistle. You both looked over to the door to see Hange and Keiji, Hange looked like she’d just seen the greatest thing in science. “Don’t mind us, keep kissing.”

Levi growled and let you go. He walked over to Hange and grabbed her face and squeezed. “Tch, oi shitty glasses, thought I told you to knock.”

Keiji wandered over to you. Keiji was a handsome guy and he knew it. His jawline was perfection which was dotted with a light stubble. He was charming, handsome and had delicate features. He wasn’t too tall he was at a comfortable height so your neck didn’t hurt too much looking up. His shoulders were broad, which meant the man had muscle. His smart shirt was tight on his body and fitted nicely rolled up on the sleeves with smart shoes and trousers. You loved his hair a lot, it was shorter at the sides and a little longer on top with a lovely amount of poof and volume. He smiled at you. “Hey, names Keiji I’m Levi’s partner.”

You shook his hand and introduced yourself. “Ah, but you’ll hear people call me Luna.”

His eyes widened. “Luna…you’re Luna?” He looked you over then laughed lightly. “Wow, I mean…you are so cute like this and pretty.”

You hugged yourself. “I know…I’m horrible as Luna.”

He shook his head. “No, far from it.” He rubbed the back of his head as he blushed. “I umm have to admit, I have a projected poster you as Luna.” He laughed nervously. “I’m a huge fan, but umm you as this is just…” He cleared his throat. “You’re a one of a kind woman, you do both sexy and alluring, then next you’re cute and sweet.”

You giggled. “Thank you, you’re very sweet.”

He tapped his communicator. “Could you sign this picture of you for me?”

You stared at a little projected version of you as Luna, you were dancing a little then blew a kiss. You smiled and signed it for him with your finger. “There.”

“How about a picture?”

You blushed and looked over at Hange and Levi still going at it. “I suppose.”

He put his arm around you, hugged you to him and held his arm up. “Smile!” You both smiled, then he took the picture. “Wonderful. Thank you.”

You played with your skirt. “It’s nothing.”

Levi said your name making you jump, you looked over at him. “I’m going to be a while with Hange and Keiji.” He walked over and kissed your forehead. “You should go exploring. I don’t want you seeing or hearing about the case, it’s too nasty. Okay?”

You smiled and nodded. “Okay.”

He kissed your temple making you close one eye and giggle. “Good brat, off you go.”

Hange gave you a cuddle. “Go find Mike, he’s a tall guy, messy hair and a big-ish nose. He sniffs things, a lot. He’s super nice and will keep you entertained. Okay?”

You nodded and went to the door, you turned and waved. “See you later.” You walked out Levi’s office not before seeing his sad lonely look. It made you feel special he was going to miss you. You were going to miss him too, mainly because you felt normal and safe around him. You let out a long sigh, then walked through the station and looked around for Mike. You peaked into the training room to see him there with tight shorts, tanks top fighting fake enemies. He threw the last one over his body then kicked them hard ending the simulation.

He sighed, grabbed a towel then wiped his face. He froze, then sniffed the air. “Sweet.” He turned his head to see you. “Oh, hello.”

You gulped as you saw his muscle, you watched him rake back his hair with his hand. “Hi, are you Mike?”

He nodded and walked over, you were overwhelmed by his natural masculine scent, it made your body tingle in delight, you could only imagine what Levi like this would do to you. He stopped right in front of you and hummed. “I am.” He leaned down and sniffed you. “I recognise this scent on Levi, it’s very lovely and strong on him.” He smirked at you. “You must be the girl living with him.” He said your name. “Also known as Luna.”

You nodded. “That’s me.” You lifted your arm and sniffed. “I can’t smell anything sweet.”

He tapped his nose. “I have a strong sense of smell. So, how can I help a nice smelling pretty thing like you?”

You nibbled your lip and pulled at your skirt. “Well, Levi is busy and Hange said to come see you. Now I’ve seen you, I have a favour to ask.”

He rubbed his neck with his towel. “Sure, I’d be happy to help you.”

You tapped your fingers together. “You seem to be really good at fighting.”

He smiled. “Thank you.”

“You any good at using a knife?”

He raised his brow. “Yes, why?”

You sighed. “I’m tired of people beating me.” You shook your head. “I know I have a restraining order against Jared, but there’s a chance he’ll come for me.” You looked up at him and pulled at your shirt. “So, I was wondering if you could teach me some moves.” You held your hands up. “All self-defence of course.”

He hummed and thought about how Levi wouldn’t be too happy about you and him training, which made Mike happy to piss Levi off a little. Plus, you were so cute and sweet. “Sure, but you need a change of clothes.” He walked to a door. “Come on, I won’t bite.” You ran and caught up with him, he opened the door to reveal a changing room for the cops to work out and shower. He went into a metal cupboard, then got out some clothes for you. “Here, change into these.”

You smiled and put them on the bench, then you pulled your jacket off and top. “Thanks Mike.”

Mike blushed, then turned his back to you. “Wooooah. Sorry I saw you topless.”

You looked down and laughed. “Sorry, I’m so used to getting changed in front of others, it kind of doesn’t bother me. I guess it’s different here.”

He peaked a look as you took your skirt off and stood in your sexy underwear, Mike had never seen anything like that on the women from this part of the city. You were daring, cute, sexy and confident. “We change in front of others, but you’re a little different. Ah, I don’t mean anything bad by that.” He sighed. “The women up here are very stuck up and you’re, well you’re fun.”

You stepped in front of him, your shorts were tight, your top a tank revealing your cleavage. “I get what you’re saying, I mean if you meant it the bad way you wouldn’t be helping me like you are and you wouldn’t be so close.” You jumped up and down making your chest bounce, Mike was having a really hard time keeping himself together. He understood, really understood why Levi liked you. You were stunning, but also so cute and sweet. “I’m so excited to train with you!”

He smiled. “So am I, come on into the training room now.”

You squealed and ran into the training room, you jumped around and stood on the soft mat. “So, where do we start?”

He walked over and hummed. “Hand to hand first, then I’ll start with the knife. The knife is an extension of you, so you need to be confident in yourself first. Alright?”

You smiled at him and held your fists up in a fighting pose. “Yes.”

You and Mike would train all day every day when Levi would be at the office. You’d sucked at first, but you were getting a lot better now and you were a match for Mike. Levi knew nothing about what you were doing. It’d been a successful week for you, especially now you were moving to using knives with him. Mike was a lot of fun he was funny and kind to you. When you weren’t training and having a break, the two of you would sit and eat snacks you’d made and drink tea. It was nice to have more friends, to have Mike, Hange, Erwin and Keiji.

Today you were finishing off your training for the day, you were doing as well as you could. You launched at Mike taking him by surprise. His back slammed against the floor as you held a fake knife to his neck. He panted then smiled. “Wow, you fight like a cat.”

You grinned. “You said I’m fast and flexible, so is a cat.” You sat no longer in attack mode, which meant you were straddling him. Mike really liked this a lot, so much so he was jealous of Levi that he’d be able to have you like this whenever he wanted. “So, does this mean I win?”

He put his arms behind his head and smiled, he was going to enjoy this moment as much as he possibly good. “I dunno.”

You pouted and tapped the end of the fake knife against his chest making him laugh. “Come on, I beat you finally.”

He noticed Levi come into the training room and walk to the changing room, then stop when he saw you straddling Mike. Mike grabbed your hips, rolled over onto you and slammed you against the mat. “The fight never ends.”

You wiggled under him as he pinned your wrists and leaned closer to you. You growled at him and used your flexibility, you slipped your legs from around his waist and wrapped them around his neck, you whipped around and slammed him onto the mat. You panted and grinned as Mike held your thighs. “Don’t underestimate a dancer Mike, I’m very flexible.”

He knew this position was going to drive Levi insane with rage, mainly because a private part of you was too close to Mike’s face for Levi’s liking. “I yield. I know when I’m beaten.”

You threw your arms in the air and giggled. “YAAAY!” You looked up and gasped as you saw Levi. You jumped off Mike and ran over to him very excited. Levi’s eyes widened, your clothes were very tight, your top low and your boobs were bouncing. He readied himself as you jumped at him. He caught you, then stumbled back. You giggled and hugged Levi’s face against your boobs. “Hi Levi, I missed you.” You frowned when Levi just hugged you tighter and didn’t say anything to you. “Levi? Are you okay?” You pulled his head from you a bit.

Levi hummed. “Five more minutes there. Please.”

You giggled and jumped off him, then you kissed him. “I have to finish training, then you can put your head in my boobs. Okay?”

He frowned. “Training?”

You nodded. “I’m learning self-defence from Mike because I hate people beating me up all the time. I don’t want to be weak.”

He cupped your face and kissed your forehead. “You’re not weak. You know, you could have asked me to train you.”

You shook your head. “You were busy and Mike wasn’t, plus you would have said no.”

He hugged you and kissed your face all over. “Well, I want to help you now.”

You shook your head and kissed his cheek and ran off to Mike as you talked to Levi. “You’re busy with a case, but Mike isn’t. I don’t want to distract you.” You play fought with Mike a bit. “Besides. I wanted it to be a surprise.” You dropped down and kicked Mike’s legs from under him knocking him down. “Ta da!”

Levi stopped by Mike, then kicked him lightly. “Stop going easy on her.”

Mike got up and stretched. “Now you’ve made her feel bad.”

You pressed your arms to your chest, your hand between your boobs. “Oh…so I haven’t been doing well?”

Mike ruffled your hair and smiled. “You’re much better than you were, in fact I think you could win a fight with a normal person.”

You lowered your head and whined a little. “That’s not good enough.” You grabbed Mike’s shirt and pulled him closer as you looked up at him. “Train me more!”

“Love it.”

Levi pulled you away from Mike. “No, I’m training you now.”

Mike shook his head. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

Levi gave you a little cuddle. “Why not?” He made sure your back was against his chest, his arm across the top of your boobs as the other was around your middle. “I teach the others.”

Mike held back a laugh. “Sure, but you are the toughest member of the team. No one has been able to beat you in combat, including myself and I’m one of the top fighters. Students need at least one win to feel successful. If you trained her, she’d never win.”

Levi hugged you more. “But I want to.”

Mike smiled. “I know Levi, but you also have a case to solve as well.”

Levi sighed and let you go. “Alright, you win.”

You held Levi’s hand. “You staying or leaving?”

Levi kissed your temple and hummed. “I’m staying, I have to do some training as well. I’ll be right over there if you need me. Oh, and I promise I won’t get grumpy and jealous.”

You smiled and hugged him. “Okay.” You turned around to face Mike. “Come at me Mike!”

Levi let out a long sigh, then he went to the changing room and put on the tight shorts, but he didn’t bother with a shirt. He strapped his feet up and hands, flexed to make sure they were right. He got out into the training room and heard your body thud against the floor. He glanced over, watched Mike help you up and give you words of encouragement and show you a little how to counter the move he took you down with. You copied him a few times, then told him you were ready to keep going.

Levi stretched a little, then he started up the punch bag system and began. He let out all his pent-up frustrations and anger. He twisted around and slammed his foot into it, it broke and flew off and slammed into the wall. “Tch, shit.”

You kicked Mike as he got distracted by Levi, unfortunately you kicked him right in the nuts very, very hard. You gasped when Mike dropped to his knees holding his privates, then slam to the floor on his side. “Oh my god Mike I am so sorry! I didn’t mean to!”

He coughed. “It’s uggh…fine.” He hummed. “You won fair and square.”

You crouched and hugged your legs as you looked at him. “Yeah, but it was kind of dirty.”

He smirked at you. “Sometimes you have to fight dirty.” He sat up and wince a little. “You have a mean kick.”

You smiled at him. “If it makes you feel any better, it was a very big target in there.”

He chuckled. “Thanks for the compliment, but it seems you haven’t seen Levi naked yet.”

You frowned. “Huh?”

Mike smirked. “He’s a very pleasurable size for women.”

You blushed a little. “I have noticed when he’s wearing tighter clothes and he’s in his boxers.” You glanced over to Levi as he carried the punching bag with ease, then hook it back up. “Even now.”

“So, you two haven’t?”

You shook your head. “No.”

“Nervous?”

You looked to Mike and smiled. “Not at all.” You moved a little closer. “If I’m honest with you and I wanna be, because you’re my close friend. I’m not a novice or virgin in bed, I know, really know what I’m doing. I never was a sex worker, but I was friends with some and they taught me a few things.” You leaned closer. “Don’t tell Levi this, but I was actually very active with Jared before the whole debt thing. After my uncle killed himself, Jared was not happy for a while and I left him which resulted in the debt being given to me and being beaten. Jared was very, very active and it was a lot for my body to take. I was exhausted a lot. My jaw ached.” You laughed as you saw Mike’s shock. “Yeaaah, he was a fan of that because I was good. He was addicted to me, which is why I suffered so much after.”

Mike relaxed a little, he was feeling a bit better now. “I think you should tell Levi about you and Jared.”

You pulled a little face and looked over at Levi, he was doing push ups with one hand behind his back. “You think he’ll understand? Or be pissed off.” You hugged yourself. “Maybe he’ll think I’m dirty for being with Jared.”

Mike ruffled your hair and smiled. “I think Levi will understand, he’s not a stuck-up snobby asshole. He cares about you a lot, more than anyone in this fucking city. I think if you told him about you and Jared, it might make a lot of things between you make sense.” You shrugged. “That’s what I think.”

You smiled as you watched Levi for a bit. “Alright, I’ll tell him and see what he says…” You let out a long sigh. “I hope you’re right.”

Mike got up and stretched. “I’m going to shower, then go to work. You should stay here and watch your boyfriend.”

You blushed and pouted. “Boyfriend…” Mike smiled at you in your little bubble of happiness, then hit the showers. You lay back on the floor, then stretched. You bent your knee and held your leg against you as you clicked your joint.

“Need help?”

You looked up and arched your back so you could look upside down at Levi. You held your breath as you looked at him, his hair was tied back and his body glistening in sweat. You blushed. “I umm…I’m only stretching before having a shower.”

He moved to your legs, then knelt in front of you. “Let me help.” He lifted your leg up and put it against his body. He pushed and leaned towards you, it felt good, really good and it was the sort of thing you and Kimi used to do after dancing all day. However, this time it was a little different. As Levi pressed himself closer to you, you could feel him against you. You let out a little squeak. “You alright? Am I hurting you?”

You looked away and blushed. “I’m fine.”

He let your leg flop down, so now your legs were either side of him. This was probably normal for the cops when stretching or fighting, but because you had the major hots for Levi it only sparked a little fire in you and you just desperately wanted both of you to be naked right now. He lifted your other leg and pushed again. “Are you sure, you see very red in the face.”

You groaned. “I’m fine, you’re not hurting me.”

“Then what’s wrong?”

You sighed. “You want me to be honest?”

“Yes.”

You waited for him to put your leg down, then you started talking. “All I can think about is your body being pressed against mine, I can feel everything. I keep wanting us not to have our clothes on.”

Levi felt his heart hammer in his chest, a primal hunger taking over. His body dropped towards you, you gasped as his hands slammed on the floor either side of your head. He pushed his upper body up, then he lowered himself down and kissed you. “I need to work out and I require your help.”

You watched as he did push ups over you, each time he lowered down he kissed you. “But what about what I said?”

He hummed. “I really want it too, but you are getting me hot and flustered at work. I need to focus.”

You giggled at him as he kept kissing you and working out with ease. “How is this allowing you to focus?”

“You’re motivation. I want to kiss you.”

You looked down his body and enjoyed the sight. “What’s after?”

“Sit ups.” He lay down, the side of his against your boobs. “Rest first.”

You wrapped your arms around him and smiled, your fingers tangled in his hair. “What would people say if they saw you like this.”

“He’s a lucky man.”

You laughed. “You make me feel normal, thank you.”

He lifted his head and dragged his body up yours. “I was hoping you would feel special.”

You patted his cheeks and smiled, you wanted to tell him this feeling building up in your heart, but you couldn’t. “We should do those sit ups, right?”

He rolled off you, then wiggled in his back and moved his legs up. “Right, could you hold my knees?”

You knelt up by his feet, then you held his knees as he started. Every time he sat up, he’d give you a little kiss. “Levi?”

“Yeah?”

“I need to talk to you about something.”

He frowned at you and stopped kissing you, but carried on working out. “Sure, seems something serious by the way you’re looking.”

You squeezed his knees and looked down. “I don’t want you to think little of me, because what I will tell you is something that…well…I think it’ll explain a lot for you but.” You shrugged. “I dunno maybe you’ll think I’m dirty.”

He stopped and sat up. “I’ll never think you’re dirty, unless you roll around in filth.”

You laughed and rubbed the back of your neck. “I suppose.”

He stood up and pulled you to your feet. “Come on, shower and you can tell me what’s going on.” You held Levi’s hand as he pulled you along to the changing room, then he got you a towel and opened the cubical door for you. You both got in, then he tapped for the screen to go black so people couldn’t see in. He took your shirt off, then helped you out your shorts and took his own off and dropped them in the dispenser. You both stood in your underwear, Levi eyed you in yours then leaned over and tapped the panel for the shower. “Don’t worry, the dryer will dry your really nice underwear off.”

You smiled at him and giggled. “Okay.”

“It’s more private in here, so you can tell me anything here.” He turned the shower on covering you both in warm water. You watched him run his hands through his hair. You felt a little weird to be still wearing your underwear, but it was nice that Levi was thinking of you and not getting naked just yet. “Are you okay?”

You blushed and ran your hands through your hair. “Sorry, umm…” You sighed. “I guess I should tell you what is on my mind then.” You pulled a little face. “It’s about Jared.”

Levi stopped cleaning himself and looked down at you. “Okay.”

You gulped and stepped away from Levi, your back against the wall. “We were a couple once. We were also very active in the bedroom. He was addicted to me in the bedroom.” You hugged yourself. “Then my uncle wracked up that debt, but I stayed with Jared. He became a problem to my family, so I left him.” You gulped. “That’s when he made me repay the debt by any means. He hated that I wasn’t his again. It’s why he beat me so much, made me be at his side and touched me as much as he did. It’s why he wanted me to give my body to him, because he missed it so much.” You slipped down the wall and sat on the floor. “I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you, but I thought you’d think I’m dirty.” You welled up. “No…I am dirty, I let that man of all people touch me like that for a long time. I let him fuck me and I enjoyed it at the time. I’m disgusting.”

Levi knelt in front of you as you cried. He held your knees and squeezed them. “People make the choices that they feel is best. For me, I tell people to make the choice you will regret the least, but both choices there will be regret no matter what. I’ve never been in a relationship with anyone but you, but I have slept with women. There have been some women I regret sleeping with so much.” You looked up at him. “Haunts me sometimes.” You giggled at him and wiped your tears. “We all have regrets, but those choices mould us into who we are. Just because you slept with Jared lots of times, it does not make you disgusting or dirty, it has made you the sweet, loving, cute and caring woman you are right here and right now in this moment with me. You shouldn’t regret being with him, because you loved him, right?”

You nodded. “I did.”

“Don’t regret love.” He cupped your face gently. “Be thankful for feeling that with him. He just…” He sighed. “He became a monster after you left, but that isn’t your fault.” You relaxed your legs allowing him to get closer to you. “I don’t think you are disgusting or dirty, I think you are so beautiful and wonderful. I care about you so much, every inch of me breathes, sings, smiles, beats, everything it does is for you.” He shook his head. “I don’t know what to call this feeling, all I know is that I see you in such a sweet wonderful light. I think about you always when I’m not near, then when I am near you, I can’t stop looking at you, I want to touch you, hold you, kiss you. Your smile means the world to me.” He kissed your cheek making you smile. “Please, don’t hate yourself anymore. It hurts my heart to see you beat yourself up as much as you do.”

You placed your hands on Levi’s. “I will work hard on it.”

“Good.” He tapped his forehead against yours. “Thank you for telling me about you and Jared, everything now makes sense about you. Why you think so badly about yourself, why you think you’re dirty, or undeserving of my affection.” He wrapped his arms around you and pulled you close. “I adore you so much.”

You looked up at him and saw he had his eyes closed and the sweetest smile. You smiled at him and really felt how much he cared for you. You hugged him back and closed your eyes and just enjoyed this little moment with him. You were slowly opening up more inside, you felt like all the internal wounds were being covered in vines and beautiful flowers, because the way you felt for this man felt like blossoming flowers. They were strong, beautiful and yet fragile. Being with this man allowed you to walk away from your past, the pain and suffering and walk into a warm light that was Levi.


	5. Chapter 5

You looked out the window as Levi drove through the city, you watched the raindrops drag against the window. You were excited and confused all in one. Levi had told you to wear a swim costume and a summer dress, put on sun cream and wear a hat. It was weird because, it was raining bad in the city as usual. Levi’s car flew out the city, then the rain slowly disappeared to reveal a bright sun. You smiled at the change of scenery. No longer were tall buildings towering over you, neon lights blinding you, but the warm glow from the sun and open rolling hills filled your vision. Everything was so beautiful and Levi was showing you it all, he even allowed down a little so you could get more of a look.

Outside the city, there wasn’t much in the way of people living. When the cities were made that had anything and everything, people flocked to them leaving the outside world and nature to flourish. So, if you wanted to leave the city, you could enjoy how beautiful the world was when mankind began to care again about the environment. There were some little tourist places along the drive, so people could explore the hills, mountains, historical sites and more. You’d never seen so much nature in all your life, it just wasn’t anywhere unless someone paid a lot of money to get you flowers, like Levi did once.

You were curious to where Levi was taking you, but he did let you know it was for a few days, so he had packed bags for the journey. There were a lot of ideas floating around in your head, one of them being it was a swimming pool of some sorts, or something better. When you were a dancer, the girls talked and dreamed of going to the beach to see the ocean. All of you would save money up to go to the pool to swim, because you wanted to be free when you reached the ocean. However, Lucy had lost her chance and Kimi was going through serious therapy to help her. So, if you were going to the ocean today, you had to make the most of it for the two of them. You’d told Levi about this, about all your hopes and dreams because it was so easy to talk to him.

Levi looked over at you, he loved the look of wander in your eyes, but he could also see you were a little tired because he’d gotten you up early. “You should sleep.”

You looked over at him. “But I don’t want to miss anything.”

“I’ll take you anywhere you want, the woods, mountains, hills, historical sites. Everywhere. There’s so much to see because the world is so big, but we’ll do it together.” He reached over and gently touched your cheek. “You should rest though; you look tired and I did wake you up early. It won’t be too long of a journey, so don’t worry about me.”

You hummed and leaned your head on your seat and looked at Levi. “Okay, but you’ll wake me for anything important right? Or if you get lonely?”

He nodded and held the wheel with both hands. “Promise. Now sleep.”

You let out a long sigh, then closed your eyes and listened to the soft humming of the car. You slept for a little bit, a smile on your face as you felt like you were on cloud nine. Everything was getting better for you, you had a nice job, new friends and a man who cared about you so much, you just needed him to love you. Levi did love you, with every inch of him but, he just didn’t know how to tell you. His friends at work had warned him, told him if he didn’t spit out how he loved you, he could risk losing you if something went wrong with Jared or Lucy’s case. He was hoping this trip might be the chance for him to really face his love for you, but he also wanted it to be a chance for you to lose yourself and be truly happy.

He pulled up to the hotel, then leaned over to lightly trace your cheek. He called your name softly. “Wake up.”

You opened your eyes slowly and smiled at him. “I’ll never get used to that.”

“What’s that?”

You reached over and touched his cheek. “Waking up next to you.”

He smiled at you, then leaned over and kissed you. “Nor will I, I’m such a lucky man.” He let you go and sighed. “Now, we have to check into our hotel, but first I want you to see where we are. Close your eyes for me, please?”

You giggled and closed your eyes. “Okay.”

He got out the car, then ran over to your side and opened the door. He undid your belt then took your hands. “Careful.” He pulled you out the car, then moved you to the railing in front of his car. He kissed your cheek as you felt a light breeze against you, the heat of the sun kissing your skin. You inhaled and smelt something salty, but almost refreshing and relaxing. You could hear a soft crashing noise, it was like nothing you’d ever heard before, then there was the sound of a bird crying out. Levi stepped to your side and back so he could watch your reaction. “Open your eyes.”

You slowly opened your eyes, then widened them at the beautiful sight before you. The sand was almost white and looked soft to the touch, there were trees standing proud that seemed to lean. Birds flew in the sky, singing to each other. Beyond the white sands was a beautiful blue ocean that seemed to stretch for miles. The sun danced and reflected off the clear waters shining so perfectly and pulling you into a trace. You held the top of the railing, leaned closer as you gazed at the water as it moved in and out. You welled up and clenched your fist and placed it between your breasts, your heart felt like it was breaking. You smiled and let the tears flow. “I made it Lucy…I made it to the ocean like we dreamed.”

Levi felt his heart hurt for you, but he also fell even more in love with you at how beautiful you looked in this moment. He walked over and placed his hand on yours still holding the railing. “Do you like it?”

You nodded and looked at Levi. “It’s more beautiful than what me and Lucy dreamed about, even more beautiful than the pictures.” You smiled at him and cupped the side of his face. “Thank you.”

Levi turned his head and kissed the palm of your hand, his eyes closed in pure happiness. “It’s nothing, you shouldn’t thank me.”

You shook your head and sniffed. “No, you don’t understand how much this means to me.”

He opened his eyes and looked at you. He looked deep into your eyes, you were so expressive with them, which allowed him to see right into your heart in this moment. He pulled you close and held you for a moment. “I see it now. It was a pleasure to do this for you.” He pulled away and cupped your face. “It’s not over though, we have a lovely hotel room with a view of this ocean and well.” He kissed you. “We are spending our first day here on the beach.”

Your eyes widened in delight. “Really?”

“Really.” He let you go and went to the back of his car. “First, we have to check in, okay?” You nodded and grabbed your bag and bounced up and down as he grabbed his, he closed the boot and reached for your bag. “I’ll carry them.”

You shook your head. “No, I want to hold your hand.” He saw you blush so sweetly and look away from him. “Please?”

He took your hand and kissed your temple. “Cute brat.” He tugged you and pulled you inside the hotel, he logged into the system and registered his and your fingerprint on it for the door.

You stared at the desk, everything was computerised and projected, even the woman welcoming you was a projection like in the underworld of the dancers, only better tech. You looked around as Levi led you to the lift. “Where are the humans?”

He tapped for the top floor. “They’re not really needed for basic things like that, only for more complex things.” He walked out and led you down the hall then opened the hotel room. “Make yourself at home.”

You gasped as you walked in, the bed almost seemed like it was floating as it faced the large window facing the ocean. You saw a control panel to turn the bed to face the wall, so you could turn on the holoscreen for tv. There was a food and drink producer on the wall, so you could get anything any time you wanted. The bathroom was separate, but had a high-tech shower like Levi had. The bathe was to die for, it was large and almost could fit four people in. You saw there was a panel for every kind of setting possible. The rooms were white, smooth and clear, no sharp edges, it all seemed to be smooth and cured with a shine to everything.

You jumped on the massive bed and hummed. “This room is amazing.”

Levi put yours and his bags in the wardrobe, then let the computer system unpack it all and organise it. “It’s very clean, I like that.” He sat next to you, then lay back with his hands linked on his tummy. “It’s a little cold, not the temperature but the feel of the room.”

“It doesn’t feel like home, our home.”

He turned his head and looked at you, you were smiling up at the ceiling as the glass which allowed you to see the sky above. You turned your head and looked into Levi’s eyes. “I love our place more, but you don’t have a bath like the one in there and it’s really cool.” You looked back up. “This ceiling is lovely too and I like how smooth everything appears.”

You giggled as Levi dragged you closer to him, then he kissed your cheek loads. “You’re lovelier.”

You turned your head and smiled at him. “Flirt.”

He kissed you and hummed. “We should head to the beach.”

You giggled again as Levi stayed holding you. “That does mean you have to let me go.”

He whined a little and squeezed you. “Worst part.” He sighed and got up. “Alright, let’s go so I can hug you again.”

You jumped up, then ran to the door as Levi grabbed the beach backpack. He put it on then held your hand again and walked you to the lift, then out to the beach. You stood by the steps and looked at the sand waiting for you. Levi had walked ahead a bit. “Umm Levi?”

He stopped and turned to you as you stared at the sand. “Everything okay?”

“I’ve never walked on this stuff before, I’m a little nervous.”

He walked over to you and held your hands. “It’s okay, it’ll be a little weird at first but it’s nice. Don’t worry if your feet sink a little, it’s normal.” You hummed. “I’ll be right here and I won’t let go.”

You stepped down and gasped as your foot sank a little. “Ah! It feels weird.”

“Weird bad?”

You smiled. “Weird good.”

“Good.” He held just one of your hands. “Come on, we have a sun bed ready for us from the hotel.” He looked back at you as you had one leg up. “You can walk normally on the sand.”

You blushed hard. “Sorry.”

“I can always carry you.”

You gasped and shook your head. “No, I want to walk.” You smiled and walked normally to the double bed in the sand with a floating umbrella above it and a table on one side for drinks. You sat on the bed and giggled. “It’s really soft.” You bounced on it a little. “Great bounce too.”

Levi blushed and looked away from your chest. “Yeah, you’re right.” He took your hat off then checked you over. “You put sun cream on like I asked?”

You nodded. “I did, I put it everywhere you told me to.”

“Good.” He grabbed a bottle of sun cream then put more on your face, you pouted and whined as he did. “Stop moaning, I don’t want you to burn.”

You sighed. “Okay.”

“All done, now let’s go swimming.”

You stood up and pulled your dress off revealing a nice one-piece swim costume you were wearing; it was clear you were from the underworld with what you were wearing. The top part was like a bra, mainly because of your boobs. Two straps came from the side of your boobs, down and joined below your bellybutton to make underwear. The two straps from your underwear went over your hips nice and high, the whole thing really complimented your figure. Levi thought you looked stunning, but he also felt a little possessive when he noticed people were looking over at you. The women were hateful, but the men were interested.

Levi clenched his jaw, then yanked his shirt off and looked over at the guys staring at you. You grabbed Levi’s hand and ran with him to the water. “Come on grumpy, I want to get in the water.”

He noticed you came to a sudden stop. “You okay?”

You looked at Levi. “I’ve been swimming before, but that was in a pool. Is it different in the sea?”

He nodded and walked into the water a little, then turned to face you. “It’s salty, so don’t drink it okay?”

You looked down and nodded. “Okay.”

“It’s nice, come on in.”

You walked in a bit, you gasped as it splashed your legs. You giggled. “Feels nice.” You walked in more so it was up to your waist. “Is there anything bad in this water?”

He reached over and held your hands. “No, these are safe waters, don’t worry.”

You smiled and walked in until you couldn’t touch the floor. “Ah, I can’t feel the floor.”

“You want me to let go?”

You nodded and let his hands go, then you began swimming around. Your nerves disappeared, you relaxed a little and had a lot of fun swimming around. You swam up to Levi and hugged him. “It’s so lovely, thank you so much.” You kissed his cheek loads. “So, are there any sharks in these waters?”

He hugged you close and swam around with you and hummed. “Yes, but don’t worry everyone is fine.”

“Even me?”

“No.”

You gasped. “Wait, what does that mean?”

He smiled and growled a little at you. “It means, that the shark has a taste for you.”

You hugged Levi close and looked around. “Oh no, that’s not good. Do you know where it is?”

He loved that you were falling for it all. “Yes, it’s right next to you.”

You squealed. “Oh no.”

“He’s about to attack to.”

You looked at Levi. “Really?”

“Yep.” He attacked your neck making you scream with laughter. He went under the water with you, then kissed you to make you feel comfortable under the water. He pulled you up to the surface and kissed your cheek. “Told you there was a shark.”

You splashed him. “Ass! I really thought one was going to attack me.”

“I doubt a shark would single you out.” He titled his head. “Though, I wouldn’t blame it because you are very tasty looking.”

You blushed hard and sunk under the water a bit. “Perv.”

“A little.”

You sat in the restaurant in the nicest dress you had, you were halfway through your date getaway with Levi and a strong need was building up inside you both, but neither one of you would make the move. You wanted Levi to take the lead, mainly because you enjoyed the thought of him doing that. So, you were trying everything you could to push his buttons. You’d gently touch him on certain parts of his body and make your touch linger, you’d squeeze parts as well. You would push your boobs together a bit, to show off cleavage, or you’d press your boobs against him too. You even would bend over a lot.

Levi had noticed your advancements, which he loved every moment of it but there was a little problem. Levi was a little worried he wasn’t going to make you happy, or he was going to hurt you. He also didn’t want to rush things, he wanted to make you feel like you were special and not just a hot body to him. For years you’d been seen as a piece of meat, but to him you were so much more. He wanted you to feel loved, worshipped and cared for, but you were making things difficult for him. You were to die for in your dress right now. You looked so happy eating your dessert, then on your walk back to the hotel. He had to control himself as you hugged him arm between your boobs, you were flirting and talking about how wonderful everything and he was.

He took a deep breath, then pulled you along to the beach and covered your eyes. “I have a surprise.”

You giggled and put your hands on his. “Okay.”

He leaned closer and whispered in your ear making you shiver. “I think you’ll love it.” He guided you to walk on the sand, then came to a stop. “We’re here.”

He pulled his hands away allowing you to see what the surprise was, it was so perfect. The moon was full and shining on the sea, but that wasn’t the most beautiful thing. The ocean was glowing a beautiful neon light, it seemed to dance and sparkle with each crashing of the waves. You walked closer and lifted your dress up, you stepped in the water and saw it glow more around you. You reached down and gently ran your fingers over the water causing it to glow more. You giggled and looked to Levi. “It’s so beautiful, what is it?”

He put his hands in his pockets and sighed as he stared at the lights. “Hange told me it’s Noctiluca scintillans, it’s an algae that glows whenever its disturbed.”

You smiled at him. “Nature is pretty.”

“It is.”

You walked out the water, then hugged Levi tightly. “Thank you for showing me this.”

He hugged you tightly. “I want to show you how beautiful the world is.” He kissed your forehead. “Come on, let’s go back to the room.”

You walked with Levi and hummed. “I feel so happy.”

“Good.” He let you go when you were in the room, then he went to the generator and produced two drinks for you and him. You took your glass from him, he clinked them together. “To being free.”

You smiled. “To being free.” You sipped your drink and walked to the bed, you sat on the edge of it and looked out at the ocean. “It’s even pretty here.”

“Hang on.” He tapped the wall and turned the lights off, so now you could see the glow and the moon. “There.” He sat next to you. “That’s better, right?”

You nodded and finished your drink, then let Levi take it and put it to the side. “It’s so dark and quiet. I like it.”

Levi looked to you and let out a long happy sigh, you looked so pretty to him in the moonlight. He slid his hand across the bed and held your hand. You turned your head and looked at him, you smiled sweetly and got a little shy. You both giggled a little, you were both nervous and excited. He reached up and cupped the side of your face, leaned closer then kissed you. You moved a little closer to him, he to you. You ran your hands up his chest, then moved your legs so you straddled him. He wrapped his arms around you, he held you close to his body. You tangled your fingers in his hair, then nipped his lip then deepened the kiss making the moment more heated.

You rocked your hips against him, he held your waist and moved with you. You slowly unbuttoned his shirt down and pulled it out of his trousers. Levi sighed into the kiss when he felt your hands on his bare chest. You pushed his shirt down his arms, then pulled his shirt off and threw it. You guided his hands to your back to the zip, it registered what you wanted him to do. He pulled the zip down, then ran his hands over your bare back and enjoyed how you shiver in his hands. He let your back go, then pushed your dress up and over your head. He looked at you in your underwear, you were wearing such nice things tonight. He was a little excited and nervous, because this would be the first time he’d see you naked. He’d seen you in underwear countless times and barely dressed because of your job.

You pushed Levi down to lie on his back, then kissed his jawline and neck. You moved down his body, then kissed your way down. You nipped, sucked and licked every inch of him. He arched his back and began panting and moaning at your touch, his body felt like little flowers blossomed on his skin everywhere you touched. He understood now why Jared had been so addicted to you, you were only kissing and touching him and yet he was melting under your touch. You undid his belt slowly, then slipped it off and dropped it on the floor. You undid his trousers and kissed along the band of his boxers. You pulled it all off, then looked down at him and admired how beautiful he was and how right Mike was.

Levi leaned up on his arms and looked at you. “You okay?”

You looked up with a blush on your face. “I’m great, excited actually but, I don’t think I’ll be able to fit all of you in my mouth. So, I’m sorry beforehand.”

You leaned down to his length, but he stopped you. “You’re not allowed to do that.”

You frowned. “You don’t like it?”

“It’s messy and dirty, all I can think about is the mess.”

You giggled because the man really was a clean freak. “Okay…so…”

He held your waist, then turned you around and lay you on the bed. He made sure you were comfy, then he looked down at you. “So pretty.”

You smiled. “Thank you.”

He leaned down and kissed your neck and chest loads, then slipped his hands under your body and unclasped your bra. He began pulling it off, then stopped. “You don’t mind?”

You shook your head. “If you don’t take my bra off, then I will.” He smiled and pulled your bra off and threw it, he inhaled air between his teeth as he gazed at your bare chest. He gulped and felt himself shaking he was that excited. You smiled at Levi, then took his hand and pressed it against one of your breasts. “It’s okay Levi, you can touch me as much as you like. I want you to. I have wanted you to for so long.”

He growled at you and attacked your neck, you squealed in response and giggled. Your light giggles turned to moans as Levi massaged your chest skilfully. He kissed and sucked your skin leaving beautiful marks behind. He nipped your other breast, then licked a mark letting you know where he was going to give you a love bite. He kissed the mark just as passionately as he would kiss you making your whole-body tingle and feel adored. He swapped which breast he massaged and kissed the other. All you could do was tangle your fingers in his hair, you pulled and massaged his scalp and just loved the feeling of his hair running through your fingers.

He kissed right between your breasts, then looked up at you to enjoyed your flushed face. He kissed down your body and saw some scars on your skin, he’d lick them making you shiver in delight. He moved down and kissed along the band of your underwear. He grabbed them, you pulled your legs to you and let him pull them up and off you. He threw them to the floor and loved how confident you felt in your own skin, you were no longer thinking you were dirty, just that the man in front of you wanted you badly, you simply had to look down at his hard length to know how badly he wanted you. You didn’t think about where you’d come from, just that you wanted Levi and he really wanted you. You felt sexy and desirable.

You hooked your legs over his shoulders and smiled at him. He nipped the side of your knee and growled at you. He lay down slowly, then kissed and nipped at the inside of your thigh. The closer Levi got to your heat, then more excited he and you got. He gave your heat a long and slow lick up, your body just reeled in delight. He took your bud into his mouth, then played with it as much as he could. His tongue traced patterns, he was testing everything so he could find which made you moan the most, when he knew, he kept repeating them over and over. You gripped the sheets and hummed, your body shaking in delight. You barely noticed Levi had been massaging your thighs, you were just so focused on the pleasure he was causing you.

He sucked hard on your bud and squeezed your thighs. You grabbed Levi’s hair and moaned as you felt the rush flow through you, your body shivered in delight. The need had built up so much for Levi, that the release was so perfect and body shaking. You let him go and panted, you hummed and closed your eyes for a moment. You opened your eyes, leaned up on your upper arms and smiled down at Levi. “So that sharp tongue of yours is talented.”

He kissed up your body and clicked his tongue. “Tch, cheeky brat.”

You giggled and linked your arms around his neck and kissed him. “I was giving you a compliment.”

He frowned then it dawned on him. “Oooh, I get it. Well, you’re welcome.” He kissed your cheek loads. “It’s not over yet though.”

“Oh?” You gasped when you felt his fingers glide up and down your heat. You smiled and hummed. “Oh.”

He kissed your cheek loads, then started kissing your neck. He pressed a finger into your heat, you arched your back and moaned at him as he did exposing your neck more. He bit your neck hard, then curled his finger and pressed until you bucked hard and cried out. He smiled against your skin, he loved that he’d found just the spot to making you weak in the knees. He remembered where it was and made a mental note to press against it when the two of you stopped the foreplay and have sex. He pulled his finger from you, then pressed two fingers into your heat. He pressed the spot within you, then widened his fingers apart over and over. Levi wanted to make sure, that when he pushed his length into your heat, he wasn’t going to hurt you at all.

You grabbed his upper arms and moaned. “Levi. Please.” You hummed as he pulled away from your neck and looked down at you. “I need you.”

He pulled his hand from you and licked his fingers, he hummed then licked his lips after. “You sure?”

You nodded. “Please.”

“Are you sure?” He was worried, there was one woman he’d slept with before who felt some discomfort and pain when he pressed into her heat, so he didn’t want that to happen to you.

You pouted, then slammed Levi onto his back and straddled him. You grabbed his arm and tapped on it for protection. “I’m very sure.” You smiled when you found the protection for you and Levi, it was thin and had a cooling affect. “Perfect.” You watched the protection go over his length and add a blue like shimmer to it, it was a lot safer and better than the old style. It was an implant men got that would take the bullets in the gun sort of speaking. You ran your hands up his body, then rocked yourself up and down along his length. You hummed as Levi panted. “You’re so perfect.”

He shook his head. “Mmm, no, you are.”

You smiled at him and knelt up. “How about we both are?” You lined him up and felt your heat tingle badly, then you pressed him in a little. You noticed Levi instantly looked down at what was happening, like he couldn’t believe that you were finally his. Levi had dreamed of being with you like this, now you were, it was perfect. He looked up at you when he heard you make a little high-pitched moan, he thought you’d gotten hurt but it was far from it. As you’d slowly lowered yourself down, he’d brushed right past the spot inside you. You sat on Levi, he was fully inside your heat, your body clenched and fluttered in response. “Fuck, Levi.”

He squeezed your hips. “You okay?”

You nodded and smiled. “Jesus Levi, I’m more than okay.” You rocked your hips and moaned. “How…have you…been single…for so long?”

He leaned his head back, closed his eyes a moment and controlled himself. “Women don’t…like me.”

“I do.” You took his hands, then placed them on your thighs and bum. “Little help?” He smiled back at you, then helped you move up and down on him. He thrusted slightly up, but he was so captivated by how beautiful you looked with the moon behind you lighting you up so perfectly. You ran your hands up your body and dragged your fingers through your hair. You moved your hands to your chest and massaged. Your body was singing in pure ecstasy, Levi felt so good, like he and you were meant to be together. You really wanted to tell him you loved him, but you didn’t think that while you were having sex for the first time was the right time to say it. Levi was thinking the same thing as you, he also came to the same conclusion as well.

You leaned forward and gripped his shoulders, you smiled at him and leaned a little closer to kiss his neck and chest. You moved one hand up and tangled it in his hair, pulled his head to the side and bit his neck. Levi moved his legs up, so his knees were in the air and his feet flat on the bed so he could support you, and rock into you. Levi wrapped his arms around you, his fingers in your hair and pulled you to kiss him. You locked lips with him, he nipped your lip making you open your mouth and accept the deep and passionate kiss. You felt your whole-body melt at his touch, all the rough passion gone as you felt love coming from Levi. You tried to show the love you had for him back, you wanted him to feel just as special as he was making you feel.

Levi sat up with his arms around you, he moved his legs and you moved yours for the more intimate position with Levi. You smiled at him, then cupped the side of his neck. Levi smiled back at you, he thought you were so beautiful. You felt amazing in his arms, he knew now more than ever why Jared wanted you badly. Levi was sure, that Jared would be coming back for you at some point. So, he held onto you tightly. He kissed you and deepened the kiss, his talented tongue exploring your mouth making you shiver in delight. You’d never felt this good before with any man, this was a whole new different Levi of pleasure. Your body was shivering and twitching as you felt the build-up, you were so close but you didn’t want it to end yet. However, Levi had other plans when he slammed you down on him sending a burst of pleasure. You wrapped your arms around Levi’s neck, you panted and moaned as you felt pleasure tingle through you.

Levi heard you panting and moaning, he groaned and gained control over himself as your body spasmed around him. Levi kissed your cheek loads, then nipped your jawline as you came back to your senses. He lifted you up a little, then began kissing and nipping at your chest. Your body registered what was happening, that the pleasure was continuing. Your body was so sensitive to him, part of you wanted to pull away, but the rest of you was screaming for you to keep going. You squeezed Levi’s shoulders making him lick up your body and look up at you. He hummed at you, then looked down at your lips. You kissed him and felt a flutter in your heart like always, you adored and loved kissing Levi, it just seemed to make everything so much better inside you.

He lay you down gently on the bed as he kissed you, then he pulled away to look down at you. You noticed the stars above him shining down, they were so beautiful, but then you noticed the look in Levi’s eyes. Your heart seemed to dance in your chest at the raw and strong look of vulnerability, admiration and love for you. The stars no longer mattered anymore, only Levi. You cupped his face and smiled up at him, he was so beautiful and perfect to you. Levi tangled his hands in the sheets as he moved slowly and passionately. He felt his body tingle as your hands gently held his face, your thumb soothing him as he felt like he was for the first time in his life making love, he was just so happy it was the woman of his dreams.

Levi leaned most of his weight on you, the rest on his forearms as he pressed then on the bed either side of your head. You linked your legs around his lower back pulling him a little closer. He pressed his body against yours and kissed you. You moaned into the kiss as he grinded deep within you, his body dragging perfectly against yours. You tilted your head to the side for a deeper kiss, you just wanted everything from this man and more. Never before in your life had you felt this good and this loved by a man you were with. Jared was rough and kinky, he enjoyed dominating and making you feel like you had very little control. Levi though, he was all about making you feel good before himself. He was kind, considerate, passionate and really good with very inch of his body. You were sure, that that the longer you were with Levi, the more pleasure and ecstasy you would feel.

You closed your eyes tightly as you tried to hold on, you wanted this to last as long as possible, but you knew you were near your end. You pulled from Levi’s lips, then mewled at him a little. He smiled at you and entwined his fingers with yours by your head. You looked into his eyes, him into yours as you felt this connection forming between your two hearts, you’d never felt more entwined with someone in your life. Levi increased his actions, both of you smiled at each other because you both knew you felt something so perfect and strong between the two of you, it was a feeling that words themselves could not describe and explain. Your home was this man, you were going to spend as long as you could with him, as long as he’d let you. Levi felt the same way towards you, he wanted to spend as long as he could with you, he was hoping it was the rest of his life.

You squeezed Levi’s hands hard, you arched your back but kept your eyes open so Levi could see and you could keep watching him. You felt the snap, then a rush of euphoria like you’d never felt before in your life. You opened your mouth and let out a silent moan, you squeezed Levi’s hands tightly as you clenched around him and shivered in delight. Your hearing faded out, your saw spots of light in your vision, but the most beautiful thing was the man right in front of you with his soft hair hanging in his face a little. He adored the look in your eyes, the expression you were making was so beautiful and it was all for him. Your moan, your face and your body around him sent him over the edge. He bucked a few times before he felt his body shaking release. He moaned your name, then tapped his forehead against yours as his body twitched and shiver at the long-lasting release, it was like nothing he’d ever experienced before.

Levi pulled himself out, then remained lying on you, but he cupped your face and played with your hair a little. He couldn’t stop looking at you, like he couldn’t believe that he’d just be the most intimate he’d ever been with anyone. You welled up a little, then let a tear roll down your cheek. He wiped it away with his thumb and smiled at you. “Why are you crying beautiful?”

You played with his hair. “Because, that was…I’m just so happy.”

“Me too.” He kissed you and hummed a little laugh making you do the same. “But you shouldn’t cry, you silly little brat.”

You giggled. “I can’t help it.”

“You should stop being so cute all the time.”

“Not possible.”

He hummed and kissed you. “I know.” He looked to the side, then back at you as he sighed. “Sorry to say this, but I need to clean up. I won’t be long, I promise.”

You smiled at him. “Okay.” Levi didn’t move though, he stayed on top of you making you giggle. “You have to move you know?”

“I know, it’s just you look so cute.”

You patted his cheeks. “Go. I’ll be here waiting for you when you get back.”

“Promise?”

You smiled. “Promise.”

He hummed, then jumped off you and went to the bathroom. You knew you’d need to go after him. You rolled onto your tummy, then looked around for your underwear. You found them, then fell off the bed and pulled them on. You grabbed Levi’s shirt and buttoned it up a little, then you grabbed Levi’s boxers and walked into the bathroom and threw them at the shower glass making him jump as you went to the toilet. You washed your hands, then smiled as you felt hands slip around your waist and Levi’s chest against your back.

Levi kissed the back of your neck, then your ear. “You look nice in my shirt.”

You turned around, then jumped and sat on the edge of the sink. You held Levi’s hands and smiled. “Thank you, I like it because it’s so soft. You are really good at cleaning clothes and bed sheets, makes me wanna never take my clothes off or get out of bed.”

“I don’t like the clothes thing, but the not getting out of bed is a good thing.” He hugged you. “Means I can hold you for as long as possible.”

You let out a long sigh as you held him. “Bed.”

He lifted you up and carried you to bed. “Bed.”

You held Levi’s hand tightly as you were back in the city, you’d only spent three days at the beach then you had to come home because of work for Levi. Levi had said there was another surprise for you, so he was leading you through the streets of the city to a nice square with a water feature, food stalls and kids running around. You were a little tired, mainly because you and Levi had been very expressive with each other since your first night together three days ago. However, you were a little excited to see what your boyfriend had planned for you this time.

He kissed your cheek then pointed. “Over there is your surprise.”

You looked where he was pointing and saw Kimi walking with Keiji, he was clearly flirting with her, but she was just being kind back and not interested back. You squealed in excitement at seeing your best friend after not seeing her for almost three months. “KIMI!” She locked eyes with you and screamed your name. You both ran at each other, smiles on your faces as you crashed into each other and almost fell over as you embraced one another. “I missed you so much!”

She squeezed you tightly and began crying. “I missed you too. God I was so lost without you.”

You pulled away a little and wiped her tears. “I felt like there was a piece missing.” You cupped her face and tapped your forehead against hers. “I thought about you all the time.”

“Me too.” She sniffed and giggled. “I guess I have Levi to thank for putting through the paperwork to allow us to meet.”

You held her hand and walked with her around the square as Levi and Keiji followed at a little distance. “Levi told me that we could be possible targets, but because we both dressed up it’d make it harder for the killer. It’s dangerous to be together, but he said we could meet because things have cooled down enough.” You leaned on the railing and looked out at the city.

Kimi gazed at you for a while, then smiled and giggled. “You look different.”

You looked at her and frowned. “Different? Don’t tell me I fit in up here, I don’t want to look like the ladies up here.”

She shook her head. “Nah, your fashion sense is still like us down below, so is mine.” She poked your cheek. “What I meant was you seem…happier. There’s this glow about you.” She gasped. “You’ve had sex, great sex too.”

You laughed. “Kimi.”

She smiled and held your hand. “You’re in love.”

You blushed and looked out at the city. “I am, I mean I think I am.”

“Levi?” She saw your cute reaction. “I don’t blame you.” She looked at your hands, fingers entwined with each other’s. “He’s a wonderful and caring man, though a little rough around the edges.”

You giggled and thought about Levi, your heart fluttering at the thought of Levi. You could feel heat on your back from his gaze, even though he was away from the two of you, you could still feel his eyes on you and it made you burn. “He is, but that’s what I like about him.” You hummed and looked at Kimi. “What about you? You like anyone? Maybe Keiji?”

She began laughing a little. “Keiji is not my type at all.”

You frowned because you weren’t expecting that. Keiji was a very good-looking guy, he was funny, kind and smart, but only sometimes an ass. “Really? Huh…then who is?”

She blushed a little and hummed. “Mike.” She rubbed her cheek as if she was trying to get rid of the blush. “I mean he’s so rugged and handsome. He’s the type of guy that’d live in a log cabin, you know? He looks rough and scruffy, but I met he’s so loving and kind to his partners.”

You squeezed her hand. “Ask him out.”

She blushed hard. “I couldn’t!”

You giggled and bumped into her. “Do it. He’s so nice, he trained me in hand to hand combat. He also listened to my troubles when I needed someone.” You kissed her cheek. “You two are a matched made in heaven.” You spun her around making her giggle. “How about some milkshakes?”

She nodded and smiled. “I’d love some.”

You pulled her along and over to Levi. “Levi?”

He looked down at you, then noticed you and Kimi were holding hands like two sisters. “Yes?”

“We’d like some milkshakes.” You blushed and giggled a little. “But I don’t know where to go.”

He ruffled your hair as his gaze softened for you. “Sure, Keiji and I will lead the way.”

Kimi bumped into you, then walked with you behind Levi and Keiji. You gasped and looked to Kimi. “Guess what?”

She tilted her head. “You getting married to Levi?”

You blushed bright red, you even heard Levi cough and Keiji laugh quietly. You two were a bit too close to Levi and Keiji. “N-no, I actually went somewhere me, you and Lucy dreamed of.”

Her eyes widened. “You went to the beach?”

You nodded and smiled. “Levi took me.”

She squealed and jumped up and down. “Cuuuute!” She giggled, then she looked so sad. “I wish I could go, for Lucy that is…”

“I promise you Kimi, I’ll take you to the beach when the killer is stopped and we know we’re safe.”

She looked to you her eyes seemed to sparkle in delight. “Really?”

You nodded. “Promise.”

Levi stopped in front of a diner and looked to Kimi. “I will help her keep that promise.” He opened the door. “Now go find a seat you two, me and Keiji need to chat a bit more. Brat? Surprise me with my milkshake.”

You gasped. “You want one?”

He nodded. “Sure.”

You and Kimi giggled then went inside and sat. Kimi got herself a mochi flavoured shake, you got a nice chocolate one and ordered Levi’s to be lemon meringue pie, because Levi loved lemon flavoured things. Levi also liked strawberries, chocolate and vanilla, but you thought the lemon would be a lovely one. You chose a red velvet cake shake for Keiji, because it was his favourite cake. You and Kimi sat together and giggled about little things, it was like being back at work again where you two would huddle together in dark times and try and make a little light in the world.

Levi sat in the booth opposite you, mainly so he could see your happy face. You looked to Levi and smiled. “All good?”

He stared at your hand holding Kimi’s still, he still saw you as sisters, but he felt a little jealous. He dragged his eyes away from your hands and saw the way Kimi was looking at you, then he looked to you. “Yes.”

You smiled brightly at him. “Good.” You gasped when a lady came over and placed your drinks down, it was nice to go somewhere that didn’t have machines making everything. “Thank you!” You looked to Levi as he stared at his drink. “I picked something I thought you’d love.”

He sipped it a little, then his eyes widened. “Lemon and…”

“Lemon meringue pie.”

He hummed. “Thank you, it’s good.”

You looked to Keiji. “How’s yours?”

He sipped. “Red velvet cake! Oh, thank you Luna.”

You giggled. “You’re welcome.” You all drank and chatted to each other for ages, then you moved on to shopping together. Levi said he’d buy you anything, but you wanted to buy things for yourself with your own money because you’d been paid by Erwin for your work so far. You went into a little jewellery shop and bought a pair of bracelets, one for you and the other for Kimi. Kimi had a little moon on hers for you, and you had a fan on yours for Kimi with little hearts either side on both. You both got back to the square where you met, then held onto each other so tightly. “I don’t want to let you go.”

She welled up. “Me too.” She sniffed back tears. “Today had been the happiest day of my life in a while.” Levi and Keiji watched you and Kimi, both felt their hearts hurting at this sweet and sad moment. “I love you.”

You cupped her face and smiled. “I love you too.” You kissed her forehead, then let her go.

Keiji waved her over, then put his arm around her. “Come on Kimi, let’s get you home.”

You held your hands to your chest and watched her go, you both waved to each other and never took your eyes off each other until you couldn’t anymore. “Kimi.”

Levi walked up to your side and said your name. “You’ll see her again, I promise.”

You turned to Levi, tears in your eyes as you began to fight your sobs. You nodded and rubbed your tears away. “O-O-Okay.”

He pulled you into his arms and hummed as you cried in his arms. He kissed the top of your head loads, his jealously today had vanished in just one small moment. “You’re so cute right now.” He held back a smile as you hugged him back and snuggled against his body. “You want to go home and play some games? Maybe eat some cake?” You nodded against him. “Alright, let’s get home before the rain arrives.” He kissed the side of your head, put his arm around you and guided you back home.

You clung to Levi, your head in a foggy state. You didn’t know where you were, or that the rain had started to come down hard and heavy. Your outfit was soaked, but you didn’t really care, you just missed Kimi so much. You stood still for a moment and was aware Levi was running around, then he called your name and lifted your head up so you’d look him in the eyes. He gave you a soft gaze then kissed your forehead. You hummed and gave him a little smile. “Sorry, I phased out a little.”

“It’s okay.” He took your shoes off as you balanced from one foot to another, he put them to the side then picked you up like a bride. “I’ve run a bath for the two of us, because I don’t think you should be alone right now.”

You smiled and hugged Levi back. He put you on your feet, then helped you take your things off and then step into his large bath. You closed your eyes and sighed, it was so warm and relaxing for your body and all the troubles seemed to wash away. You smiled when you felt Levi gently push you forwards in the bath, then sit behind you. He wrapped his arms around you and pulled you against him. You held one of his upper arms, leaned your head to the side as your other hand rested on his on your tummy. “Thank you, Levi.”

He kissed your forehead. “I’m here for you, always.” He gave you a little squeeze. “I know you love Kimi. You share a bond like sisters, that I admit I was jealous of.” He sighed. “However, when I saw how you were and how sad you were when she had to go…I felt my heart breaking for you.” He stroked your cheek. “I promise, I will set you both free and stop the man that’s making you all feel unsafe.”

“I know you will.” Levi said your name, you looked up at him. “Yeah?”

“I…” He gulped and looked like he really wanted to say something important. “I…” He clicked his tongue, then sighed. “It’s nothing, another time. Just, I want you to tell me everything going on in your head, when you’re sad, happy, angry, everything…please.”

You smiled at him and nodded. “I will.”

He kissed your temple. “Good, now talk.” You smiled and told him everything on your mind, that you missed Kimi loads, but you were so happy with Levi. You missed Kimi because she was your life for so many years, now she was absent it felt odd. You adored Levi though, he made you feel so happy and alive like you’d never felt before.

You let out a long sigh. “I miss Lucy every day, but part of me is glad she’s in a better place than down there dancing. Plus, and I know it sounds horrible to say, but if she was still alive, I would never have met you and gotten out of that pale. So, I guess I’m thankful for that. Her life has opened up a new life for me and Kimi. Does that make me a horrible person?”

“No.” He nuzzled against you, then rested his cheek on top of your head. “Because the loss of other’s lives has opened up a new path and life for me. All we can do, is be thankful for the lives that were part of ours and led us to each other.”

You smiled. “Yeah, you’re right.” You sighed and closed your eyes. “I just hope I don’t lose you or Kimi.”

Levi closed his eyes and enjoyed being like this with you. “You won’t.” Levi was determined to never lose you ever, he had you in his arms as his and he never wanted to let you go because you had his heart and soul for forever.


	6. Chapter 6

Erwin smiled at you. “Thank you so much, everything is so organised and perfect. I don’t know what I would do without you. You’re a blessing.”

You blushed and smiled. “Well I don’t think I did much, but you’re welcome.”

He sat down and bounced in his seat. “You even cleaned my office.” He hummed. “Wait, where’s all my paperwork?”

“I finished it all and filed them for you.” You laughed. “You had so much finished paperwork.”

He blushed a little. “I did?” He ruffled his hair. “Shit, that’s embarrassing. I’m supposed to be the Captain and have my stuff together.”

You walked over and gave him a hug. “No one’s perfect.” Levi stepped in to grab you because he missed you, but found you hugging his Captain. You kissed Erwin on his cheek. “I think you’re wonderful and you do so much for others, you shouldn’t get too upset about this.”

Erwin smiled and hugged you back. “Thank you.” He stopped hugging you. “Ah, Levi. How can I help you?”

You smiled and waved at Levi. He eyed you, then looked to Erwin. “I need to borrow my girlfriend.” He folded his arms and clicked his tongue. “Tch, unless you two are too busy flirting with each other.”

Erwin chuckled and looked up at you. “I think your boyfriend is a little jealous.” He lightly pushed you towards Levi. “Go give him a hug.”

You hurried over to Levi and squeezed him, he stumbled back a bit then hugged you back. You looked up at him then kissed his jawline. “Down grumpy, down.”

He pouted and blushed a little. “I wasn’t that grumpy.” He saw your look, then sighed. “Sorry Erwin, I’m going to borrow her now.”

Erwin smiled and waved. “See you later.”

Levi pulled you along to his office. You stared at him as he squeezed your hand tightly. “So, what do you need me for?”

He sat you down on his sofa, then played with your hair a bit and kissed your forehead. “Better.”

You frowned when he pulled away, then got back to work moving things on his case projected board. You pouted, because Levi only wanted you all to himself, nothing else. You watched Keijji come into the room with two drinks, he clocked you and gave you a cute smile. “Hey Keiji.”

“Hey.” He looked at Levi’s back, then you. “He drag you in here?”

You nodded. “Yep, he said he needed me.” You shrugged. “But he sat me here.”

“Maybe he wants something pretty to look at?”

Levi took his drink from Keiji. “He’s right.” He sipped his drink and gave you a side glance.

You smiled, then stuck your tongue out at Levi. He gave you a wink, then stuck his tongue out at you and licked up making you blush, he was being rude. You looked away with a cute little pout, he loved winning against you because you could be really rude and dirty and make him a mess. You got up from the sofa, then wandered over to Levi’s desk. Keiji was busy looking at the wall, but Levi had his eyes on you. You grinned at him and lifted the back of your skirt up, Levi knew you were wearing lace underwear today, then you sat on his office chair, meaning you had direct but and heat contact with where he’d sit for hours on end.

Levi choked on his tea making Keiji look at him. “Everything okay Levi?”

Levi coughed and nodded. “Yeah, fine.”

You looked around Levi’s desk, then saw a cute picture of you on his desk. You picked it up and smiled, you looked up at Levi making him blush a little. You put it down then saw his pen he always used. You picked up his pen, played with it a little then tapped it against your lips. You smiled at Levi as he watched you, then you pushed his pen down into your cleavage out of view. Levi growled a little at you. You stretched and moaned, then looked on Levi’s computer at the things you knew you were allowed on. You looked to the side and noticed the info on Lucy you got him. You put it in the computer, then typed away and looked at the list, it was the first time you’d ever looked at it. You recognised all the names, you were familiar with every single one of them, but something was off.

You lifted your head. “Hey Levi?”

He looked over to you. “What’s up?”

You pointed at the screen. “There’s names missing from the list of Lucy’s customers.” He ran over and looked at the screen. “I mean, I can’t say the same for the sex worker, but us dancers talked from club to club and the other girls might have had the same customers.”

He looked at you. “Who’s missing?”

“Four people.” You hummed and tapped your lip. “There was Dr Lee, he wanted everyone to know he was a doctor and had proof too with ID. There was a lawyer, he was a bit of an asshole, thinking he was slick and a lady’s man, think his name was Adam Simms.” You frowned and tilted your head. “Then there was a politician, not much of a big shot but he liked weird things, he liked them to look young.” You stuck your tongue out. “Yuck, name was umm…Harry Woodland.”

Levi was making notes about what you were saying. “The last one?” You gave him a look, then you looked away. “Tell me, I can take it.”

“A cop.” You shuffled in your seat. “Not a detective like you guys, but a uniformed cop. He never gave his name out, but I saw it on his chest on a badge. His last name was Ford.”

Levi tapped his finger on his lap. “Thank you.” He looked to you. “Could you possibly look at some pictures of these people, point them out and let us know?”

You nodded. “Sure, Kimi can back me up too because she met them.” You leaned and smiled at Keiji. “He was also a customer, some of your detectives too.”

Levi sighed. “Damn that’s a lot of people to question.”

You shrugged. “Yeah but your colleagues, you and Keiji are on the records we have. The four guys? They’re not. So, they are off the list for a reason, right?”

Levi kissed your temple and hummed. “Thank you for letting us know, this is great news and it’s helped us out so much.”

You gasped, then smiled. “I was helpful?”

He hugged you and kissed your forehead. “Very, thank you so much.”

You squealed and giggled. “Yay!”

“You’ll get a nice reward.” He leaned over you and typed on the computer and got up all the pictures of cops with the last name Ford. “Take a look and point him out to us.”

You looked at the seven cops, then locked eyes with the Ford you knew well. His dark eyes and military cut hair weren’t hard to miss, it was a face anyone would remember. You tapped his picture bringing it up more. “That’s him, I don’t think I’d ever forget those eyes for as long as I live.” You shivered. “He would just stare and when there was a girl he liked he was aggressive. Luckily for Lucy she had her boyfriend Joey to protect her when he was around.”

Levi sat on his desk. “Joey?”

You nodded and smiled. “You didn’t know about him?” You looked to Keiji then Levi and they had no clue who you were talking about. “Rough looking guy, tattoos and a mean stare but he was soft as a kitten. Joey looks scary, but he is the sweetest man you could ever meet. The muscles were just for show.” You laughed. “Hell, he was scared of spiders and flies freaked him out.” You leaned your cheek on your hand and hummed. “He and Lucy were the perfect couple, she was so dominating but, she became so soft with Joey. She looked after him, made sure he was alright and safe. They were soulmates.” You hugged yourself as you felt your heart sting. “We were all jealous of that, they were lucky. He was going to ask her to marry him, he talked to me and Kimi about it to see if it was a good idea and we agreed.” You shook his head. “Shit, I can’t imagine how he felt when he heard the news about Lucy.”

Levi cupped your face and made you look at him. “Where’s he now?”

You frowned. “Dunno, wait you think it was him?” You yanked your face away and stood up. “Fuck no! Joey would never, he loved and adored Lucy with everything he had. He’d never…” You looked up and saw the crime scene photos of Lucy, you welled up and began crying a little. “He’d never hurt her.” Levi reached for you and said your name, but you yanked your arm away from him. “No! You don’t know these people like I do. Joey didn’t do it.”

“But.”

“No!”

“Tch, oi listen brat.” He stepped closer and pointed at you. “I’ve been doing this job for fucking years and I know people in the underground. I want Joey.”

You stepped back and began to feel panicked, you hated shouting because it led to you being hit. “No, you don’t understand. Joey didn’t do it. You’re looking at the wrong person.”

“Why the hell you fucking defending him?” He stormed up to him. “You fuck him?”

“Don’t hit me Jared! Not again.” You hurried out his office, then went towards the exit.

Hange grabbed you in time and turned you around to face her. “Woah there, where you off to?”

You rubbed your tears away. “Levi wouldn’t listen. He got angry and shouted at me, I thought he was going to beat me.”

Hange hugged you and saw Levi rushing over, she shook her head at him then guided you to her office. “Come on, I need your help for a test. You can tell me everything.”

You nodded and sat in her office and saw nail varnish all over her desk, you sniffed then told her about your little fight with Levi. “Hange I’m telling the truth, I know in my gut he wouldn’t do that to Lucy, he loved her. They never fought because raised voices scared him. Lucy dominated him in every way, he loved that a lot. Joey had that kink and Lucy loved playing that role for him.”

She hummed and nodded. Hange pressed a button on her communicator and called Levi, he picked up and was about to shout, but he heard your voice. Levi needed to hear your pain, your past and why you knew Joey wouldn’t have done a thing to Lucy. “I’m siding with you, I mean, you grew up with these people and well I don’t think a man who loved to be dominated would dominate a woman he loved.” She shook the nail varnish and looked at it. “The way this man kills is pure domination, he’s taking control. He makes the women into who he desires and then taking their lives in a fit of rage.” She put it down and smiled at you. “It doesn’t make sense, but Levi and Keiji are being pressured to find a suspect.”

You picked up some nail varnish. “I understand, but I gave them four names that could be suspects before talking about Joey.”

She hummed. “He’s being grumpy then.” She smiled and held your hand. “But I want you to know that Levi would never hit you. He’s hit others, but he’s never hurt you in anyway. Levi cares about you so much, you’re his world. He would never hurt a pretty hair on your head.”

You bit your lip and fiddled with your hands. “I know, I know I just panicked and called him Jared because, well I still have phantom pains from him and panic attacks. I feel so bad that I freaked out in front of Levi, he probably feels so hurt.”

Hange nodded. “He came running after you, but I made sure he stayed away because you need to collect yourself.”

You looked up at her and hummed. “Yeah, I need to pull myself together.” You sighed. “I feel stupid.”

“Don’t, you’ve been through a lot of trauma.” She held her hands out to you. “Now help me sort my nails out, I need to get it close to what the killer did to the victims.”

You stared at her hands, then smiled. “Sure. I need to wash your hands in warm water, also a towel to dry and some nail treatment things.”

She ran to the bathroom, got a bowel of water and towel then placed it in front of you. “This okay?”

You nodded then put her fingers in the warm water. “I used to do this for Lucy and Kimi, they’d do it sometimes as well. We all had to learn how to look perfect, I’m kind of glad now that I don’t have to. So, my nails and makeup aren’t done perfectly. In fact, I don’t do my nails much now and makeup? Barely wear anything.”

Hange giggled as you moved the water to the side, then lightly dabbed her hands. “Well you have natural beauty, so you’re lucky.”

You frowned, then looked up at her. “Says the woman with long legs, nice small bum and beautiful lashes. I sometimes had to put on fake lashes, yet here you are with ones to die for.”

She blushed. “Flatterer!” She sighed and looked down once you’d dried her hands. “Ah, but I have no boobs.” She looked at your chest and stared at your cleavage. “I wish I had your melons.”

You laughed. “Thanks for calling them melons.” You picked up the bottom clear coat and showed it Hange. “You put this bottom coat on, it’s to make sure that taking your colour off is much easier and doesn’t leave a taint on your nails.” You painted her nails carefully and smiled. “We used to go over mine or Kimi’s or Lucy’s and play music, sit in our pjs, our hair wet from showers because none of ours dried us properly.” You giggled and welled up as you saw Lucy’s laughing face as Kimi did a funny impression of a customer. “We’d sleep together on the floor in a bundle of blankets and cushions.” You let the tears fall as you dried Hange’s nails, then picked up the red and began painting. Hange just gazed at you, her heart heavy as she felt your pain and loss. “One night after a bad beating I got from Jared, we made a fort in Lucy’s room and put little fairy lights above us to act as the stars.”

Hange smiled. “That must have been lovely.”

You nodded. “I’ve not fully processed that Lucy is gone, that I won’t be able to hear her loud laugh, she her cat like smile and feel her massive hug again.” You dried her nails again, then started the second coat. “Lucy was the strength of me and Kimi, Kimi was the little light and comedy but, they said I was the love and self-less one.” You sniffed the tears. “Joey used to bake for us from scratch, he loved baking so much and wanted to take Lucy out of the underworld to come up here. They talked about kids, holidays and everything.” You began shaking and choking on your words. “She wouldn’t leave because of me and Kimi.” You dried her nails, then grabbed the top clear coat. “I…” You painted her nails and felt something deep inside you desperate to get out. “I blame myself for her death. If I wouldn’t have held her back, she would have gotten out, she would be married and had kids.” You stopped painting and looked at your hands. “Yet here I am out of there because her death led to my happiness. I’m thankful and yet I hate myself for it and all I can do is sit her and think about us lying under a tent of blankets, hands in the air as we pointed out constellations in our fake stars.”

Hange looked at her nails and saw how perfect they were, you’d given her the breakthrough she needed. She glanced at you, you hand your fists clenched and arms on her desk, your head hung low as you angry cried at yourself. She reached over and squeezed your arm. “My nails look fucking amazing.”

You laughed and looked up at her, you sniffed and smiled. “Thank you.”

She leaned closer and gave you a sweet smile. “You shouldn’t hate yourself, because you are doing so much to help us find out who killed Lucy and others, you are saving lives.” She showed you her nails. “This nail thing, I would have never known and now I know that this person had to have knowledge on how the dancers and sex workers do it.” She took your hands and kissed them. “If Lucy could see you now, I don’t think she’d be angry at you, I think she’d want you to remember the good times and get mad that someone took her from you, Kimi and Joey. Honour her memory.”

You welled up, nodded, then smiled through the tears. “You’re right.”

She smiled then let you go. “Now don’t be mad at me, but I did it with you in my mind and heart. I called Levi, he heard everything.” She pouted. “Are you mad?”

You shook your head. “No, no he needs to know more about me. I know everything about him and his mother, his uncle and his past team. I know all about his loss, and yet he knows very little about mine because, I find it hard to talk about. I don’t want to be a burden to anyone. I feel like my problems, my pain and me as a person is a burden on others.” You held your hands up. “I know, you’ll say I’m not but when you suffer for years and years of beatings of people telling you that you are, it kind of sinks in.” You smiled and side nodded to the door. “I’m guessing he’s out there right now waiting for me, right?”

Hange nodded. “I know he is.”

You stood up and kissed Hange’s forehead. “I love you Hange, thank you for this.”

She grinned. “Pleasure.”

You walked out of her office and sure enough, Levi was right there waiting with his communicator on, he turned it off quickly and blushed at you. “Tch, brat.”

You gave him a tiny smile, then looked down the hall. “I’m sorry I ran but, things still hurt.” You looked down and hugged yourself and smiled sadly. “Maybe I’m not ready to be with anyone, maybe this is a sign that I’m not meant to be happy with someone so wonderful like you.”

Levi hugged you tightly, he squeezed you and kissed the side of your head loads. “Don’t say that, please don’t say that. I can’t lose you.”

You shook your head. “It’s not right Levi, we’re not right. Since being together, more problems have happened and I…I can’t do it, I won’t be a burden on anyone.”

He cupped your face allowing you to see the tears in his eyes. “Just come home with me, please. I don’t want to lose you, I can’t. Just stay with me.” He kissed you making you melt. “Stay with me.”

You nodded and smiled. “Okay.” You hugged Levi, your head to the side but, you felt this sinking feeling in you. You cared so much about Levi, he was your world, but you felt like you were bringing him down. You also felt like something terrible was going to happen, you just didn’t know what.

You sat in Levi’s car watched the rain coming down, the police had gone out and interviewed each of the four suspects and all had something to hide. You felt more and more cold each day, the only times you felt some happiness or life in you was when Levi doted on you with hugs, kisses and moments of passion in the sheets. When Levi was not touching you, you felt this darkness creep over you, it felt like you were drowning in thick tar like water, there were chains on your heart pulling it down and you couldn’t seem to lift yourself up in any way.

Levi pulled over by some homes, then squeezed your leg giving you a little burst of happiness. “I won’t be long.” You looked over to him, you could see he was tired and worried to death about you. “You going to be okay?”

You nodded and smiled at him. “Yeah, because I know you’ll be back.”

He leaned over and kissed your cheek. “I think it’s just a simple check, then we can go home.”

You leaned over and hugged Levi tightly. “I know.”

He hugged you back and saw Keiji was walking over, then he stared at you and looked a little panicked. Levi frowned at the look and knew something wasn’t right, he let you go and kissed your cheek. “Stay in the car.” He got out and jogged over to Keiji, the rain was loud which meant Levi could barely hear anything.

You watched Keiji and Levi taking, both of their shoulders hunched up to shield themselves from the pouring rain. You leaned forwards and rubbed the steam from the screen, then watched the two men. You saw Levi’s shoulders drop, his eyes wide, then he looked over at you along with Keiji. It was then, in that moment that you knew whatever it was, it wasn’t good and it involved you. You opened the car door and ran over. You had to know what was going on. “Levi?”

He held his hand up to you. “Get back in the car.” He sounded a little worried and choked up.

You began having trouble breathing, like there was a lump in your throat. “Levi?” You came to a stop. Your body was soaked and a chill went through you right to the bone even though it was warm out. You looked to Keiji, he looked away and couldn’t give you eye contact at all. You looked to Levi and tried to breathe. “Levi?”

He lowered his head. “It’s Kimi.”

You covered your mouth with your hand. “She’s missing…he’s taken her.”

You welled up and ran for the home, you couldn’t believe it, you wouldn’t believe that your sister had been taken by a monster, it meant that in a matter of days she’d be found dead somewhere and you couldn’t accept another loss in your life. Eren noticed you running for the crime scene, he grabbed you and pulled you back. He shouted your name. “No, you can’t go in there. I’m sorry.”

You slammed your elbow into this face breaking his nose. “Let me go!” He did and held his face.

He groaned as Mikasa came to his side and Armin to help. Eren looked up. “JEAN!”

Jean grabbed you, but you turned and kicked him off you. You screamed at him. “Get off me!” Mike went for you. He managed to grab you and pull you back. You reached for the door, then cried, pulled, fought and kicked. “KIMI!” You screamed a cry, the kind of cry that cops knew all too well, it was a scream similar to a mother finding out their child was gone. It was the kind of scream that broke the hearts of anyone who heard it. You collapsed to the floor in a puddle, your body shaking as you felt the loss and the impending loss of life.

Mike looked back to Levi as he ran over, then he picked you up. You clung to Mike and cried. He carried you to a cop van, then sat you in the back under some cover. He knelt down and looked up at you as the tears had gone. He reached out, then squeezed your hand. “We’ll find her, I promise.”

Levi sat next to you and kissed your temple. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I broke my promise, I said I’d stop the killer and keep you and Kimi safe…” He squeezed your thigh, but you just stared blankly at the floor. “I’m sorry.” You didn’t say anything, you couldn’t look at anyone. “Mike? Stay with her, I need to check out the crime scene and see if I can find anything at all.”

Mike nodded. “I’ll watch her.”

“Thank you.” He stood up and looked down at you and ruffled your hair. “I’ll be back soon.”

You nodded slowly, then watched Levi walk away. Keiji came over and squeezed your shoulder. “I’m sorry, I should have been watching her.”

You shook your head. “You’re not to blame.” You sighed. “No one is but me.” You clenched your fists. “I’ll do anything to get her back.”

“Anything?”

You looked up at him. “Anything.”

Keiji stared at you, then he looked to Mike. “Keep an eye on her, help her with anything.” He looked down at you and said your name. “If you need something, just ask Mike.” He stood up then went into the rain and joined Levi with the investigation.

You looked down at your hands, then hid your bracelet you got for Kimi. You eyed Mike’s back and saw a knife, you reached over and slipped it out and put it in the back of your trousers. “Hey Mike?”

He looked down at you. “Yeah?”

“I left something in Levi’s car, my bracelet for Kimi.” You lowered your head. “Could you get it for me?”

“Sure. I’ll be right back.”

You smiled up at him. “Thanks Mike, for everything.”

He blinked a few times, then smiled. “It’s nothing, but you’re welcome.”

You smiled at him as he walked away, then your smile faded. You stood up and pulled your jacket off Levi had bought you, the one that changed colours. You then stared at your communicator, then yanked it off your arm. You folded the jacket up, then placed it and the communicator on top as neatly as possible. You stepped back, looked over to the car to see Mike was in it and wouldn’t be able to see you. You looked around and saw no one was looking at you, it was perfect. You jogged at first away, then you ran as fast as you could away. You kept running until you reached a taxi, you got in and payed with some credits on you for him to take you to the underworld and the clubs.

You wandered the streets, familiar smells of dirt, booze, smoke, regret and sex filing the air. You hugged yourself and avoided people reached and talking to you. You stopped at a club you knew Jared owned, it was the new popular place, which meant Lucy’s regulars would be there. You walked in to see John was still a bodyguard there, he was shocked to see you back after so many months. You nodded to him, then went inside to see Jared looked at the stage with his arms folded and shouting orders. Jared seemed stressed, like things hadn’t been going too well for him.

You stopped and sighed. “Jared?”

He growled. “Who the fuck?” He turned and looked you dead in the eyes, his rage faded away as his face lit up in delight. “Baby. What are you doing here?”

You clenched your jaw. “I need a job.”

He laughed and shook his head. “Thought you’d run off with that big shot detective, thought you were too good for your people anymore.”

You ran your hands through your wet hair. “For fuck sake Jared, I’m back!” You threw your arms out. “Isn’t that what you’ve always wanted? Now give me a fucking job! You’ve won.”

He narrowed his eyes at you. “Why you back here? Why do you want a job, with me of all people?”

“Kimi, I mean Lotus, has been taken by that serial killer.”

Jared walked closer to you. “Oh fuck.” He said your name and showed genuine concern, sympathy and sadness. “I’m so sorry.”

You shook your head and fought your sobs. “Someone from our clubs, a customer did it, I know it. If she’s being held somewhere, I have to…I have to save her.” You sniffed and let out a shaky breath and looked up at Jared. “I need a job here so I can find the killer and save her.”

He stared into your eyes for a while, then nodded. “Alright, but you can’t be Luna anymore.”

You nodded. “That was my intention, I need to be someone that appeals to the killer. I will have blonde hair the red nails and I’ll be a temptress.”

He smirked. “Alright, I look forward to seeing this sexy side of you.”

You pulled out Mike’s knife you stole, slammed Jared on his back on the table behind him and held the knife to his neck. “Good, but while I’m here you are not allowed to hurt me like you did before, if you try, I will cut you open.”

He started laughing at you, then sighed. “I think I’ve fallen in love with you all over again. I like this tough bitch.” He gulped and felt the knife. “I won’t beat you. You have my word.”

You pulled away from him, then put the knife on the back of your trousers. “Good, now I’m going to get ready.” You walked towards the back, then turned to him. “Luna or me is missing as far as you’re concern, got it?”

He nodded. “Got it.”

“You can come up with a new name for me.”

Levi sat in his home, he was holding your jacket in his hands, his body was soaked from the rain after spending hours searching for you. Erwin had told him to go home, to rest because you wouldn’t be of use to anyone tired and sleep deprived. So, Levi was sat in his home soaking wet with your jacket and your communicator. The others said you could be tracked, but you couldn’t, you’d taken the one thing off that could track you. You were a ghost in a massive city, it’d be difficult to find you. He was worried to death because the killer could have you, or some other person could, or Jared had gotten hold of you and hurt you badly. All he could imagine was you hurt, or you dead in an ally.

Levi hated that he never got chance to tell you how he really felt, that he was in love with you. He felt like he’d missed an opportunity, an important one too. He buried his face in your jacket, then he inhaled your scent. He hummed and felt himself fill with warmth, he missed you so much, he missed your presence in his house. He was so used to you being around him, that now you were gone he didn’t want to be home, he didn’t want to be here. He hated his apartment, because every inch of it reminded him of you and the missed chances to tell you he loved you.

He tapped the panel on the table next to him, he looked through the recordings his apartment computer had and selected one. He looked up to see a projection of you sat on the other side of the island, you looked up and smiled at the Levi behind him being projected. You giggled. “What?”

Projected Levi leaned through the real Levi and tapped your nose. “You.”

“What about me?”

He kissed your cheek and hummed. “You’re cute.” You bit Levi’s hand. He tugged a little, but you held on. “You look like an angry kitten.”

You let him go. “I am. Meow.” He walked around the table as you kept your eyes on him. “What you doing?”

He cupped your face and kissed you, you gasped allowing him to deepen the kiss. You began giggling at him. He hummed and kissed the end of your nose. “What’s so funny?”

You smiled and pulled at his shirt. “Nothing, I’m just really happy.”

He stared at you, then the real Levi paused the moment. In that small little talk, at that exact moment Levi wanted to tell you he loved you, but he didn’t. Instead, Levi had gone back to making dinner and telling himself that not confessing was what was for the best. He moved through the recordings, then found a nice one that he loved so much. He pressed play then looked over to the sofa, Levi was sat sideways on the sofa with his legs parted and stretched. You were walked over to the sofa in little shorts and a tight top.

You smiled at Levi and sat at the other end of the sofa. You sipped your drink then eyed Levi. He was busy watching the Tv, his cheek rested on his hand as he leaned it on one of his upright legs. You smiled and bit your lip, you had a naughty thought and wanted to play with him. You turned on the sofa, then crawled slowly with your bum wiggling in the air. Levi glanced over at you, then lowered his arm as you moved closer and closer. He growled as you bit your lip and giggled. He flattened his other leg, then adjusted himself. “Brat, what are you doing?”

You placed your hand either side of his waist, then ran your lips up his neck to his jawline making his hair stand on end in excitement. You smiled. “Nothing.”

“Doesn’t look like nothing.”

You nipped his ear. “What does it look like?”

“Like you’re coming onto me.”

You kissed his cheek for a while, then moved your hands up to tangle in his hair, your body pressed against his. “I cannot deny or confirm my actions.”

He grabbed your bum with one hand and squeezed, then his other cupped the side of your face. “Well, if you were trying to turn me on, then it’s working.”

You giggled and kissed along his jawline. “I know, I can feel it.”

He blushed a little. “Fuck, Jesus woman you are unstoppable since our getaway.”

You sat between his legs and hummed with a pout. “You’re even worse.” He titled his head, then growled at you and pounced on you making you giggle. He slammed you against the sofa, then pretended to bite you all over. You squealed with laughter, then wiggled under him as he kept going. “I give, I give!”

He leaned on one arm, but the other was still grabbing your ass. “I didn’t know this was a competition, but I’m glad I won.” He sighed. “So, what’s my prize?”

You giggled. “You’re holding onto it right now.”

He raised his brow. “Your ass?”

“It’s a pretty fine ass.”

“It is.” He knelt up and held you against him. “So, do I get to see it?”

You pulled your shirt off and threw it. “I know it’s not my ass, but how’s this first?”

He kissed your chest and hummed. “So nice.”

You squished his face with your hands and giggled. “You’re so cute, you make my heart dance.”

Levi stared at you and really wanted to say he loved you, but again he didn’t say it. Instead, he kissed you and hummed. “Tch, you say weird things brat.”

Levi paused it and knew what happened next, you two both got naked on his sofa and he showed you he loved you with his body. He wished he told you then, maybe things would have been different if he had. He tapped the panel, then found one recording of you recently without him in it. He tapped play to see you were sat by the window in his living room in the middle of the night hugging our legs. You rubbed your tears as you cried quietly. You hugged the cardigan around you, it was Levi’s. You buried your face in it and inhaled, then rubbed your face against it.

You let out a long sigh. “I don’t want to leave him ever, but I’m no good for him.” You groaned. “Why can’t things be simple?” You looked out the window and watched the rain. “I miss you Lucy, you always helped me when I was messed up inside.” You held your sleeve up and spoke under your breath. Levi paused and turned it back, then played but he still couldn’t hear what you were saying. He did it again, ran over to you and knelt right in front of you and played. His eyes widened as his heart hammered in his chest when he heard what you said. “I think I love him.”

Levi reached for you, then fell through the projected you. “No, no, no, no, no.” He looked up into your face, it was fuzzing because his body was partly in the projection. “I love you too.”

You twisted your body and moved to the music, you were no longer sweet and smooth with your dance moves like Luna, now you were sensual and sexy. Your wig was amazing, you had a block blonde fringe, two long strands at the front to frame your face then tow long bouncy pigtails. Your eyeshadow was a mixture of reds, your lips were black. Your outfit was a little lit up bra, with long sleeves that attached to your middle fingers. Your nails were a beautiful bright red with a neon glow, so with every quick move they created an arch of light. Straps came down from your bra and attached to a little skirt that was clearly too short, just a little movement from you flashed your bum and underwear. You didn’t wear heels though, but bright converse style shows with tiny heels just to give you a great posture.

You blew a kiss at the end of your show, then giggled. You ran into the back and freshened up, no one recognised you and thought you were just a new girl. You redid your makeup and looked in the mirror to see Jared walking over, he was eyeing your bum. You turned around and sat on your makeup table and talked to him, you spoke a little differently to cover up who you were, even the old girls who knew Luna didn’t recognise you. “Hiya Jared, what ya want?”

He hummed and looked you up and down. “I gotta say Lollipop, that was really good. I never knew you could move like that.”

You playfully pushed him. “You eyeing me up suga’? Cause I ain’t selling.”

“The shop closed?” He stepped closer and leaned towards you, his lips close to yours. You could feel an old flame burning in you for him, but you were conflicted. You wanted to kiss him or him kiss you, but at the same time you wanted Levi and only Levi. “Shame, I want to buy all the candy.”

“Sold out.”

“Boo.”

You squeezed his cheeks with one hand. “I’m done dancin’ tonight suga’, so what ya want me to do?”

He moved to your side, then slung his arm over your shoulders. “I could do with a greeter at my side.”

You smiled. “I can do that.” You walked backwards and grinned at him. “But careful Jared, I’m a charmer and everyone will want me not you.”

He chuckled and felt a shiver through his body. “Oh, I know.”

You threw the curtains back, then put your hands on your hips and sighed as you looked around the club. You clocked Dr Lee as he was eyeing you up so much. “The Doc.”

Jared looked over. “He a suspect?”

“He wasn’t on Newman’s list, but he was a regular. He was hiding, but I don’t know why.”

He hummed and looked down at you. “Lucy was a great dancer, she had a mean bite, then there was Kimi as Lotus.” He hummed. “I hope she isn’t dead. I won’t be happy if she is because she was a favourite.” He smiled. “Second favourite, Luna was my first.” You blew a raspberry at him making him laugh. “Of course I adore you now, you’re still my number one.”

You felt his hand go for your ass. “Touch me and I cut your fingers off.”

He pulled away. “Not touching, but I badly want to.”

You narrowed your eyes at him, then jumped off the stage and walked backwards with your hands behind your back. “I ain’t doing private dances, got it?”

He nodded. “Got it, but people in the club can have a drink with a dancer, like a social one on one.” He placed his hand on his chest. “With a bodyguard of course, I’ll be yours.”

“Okay, now let’s go get him.” You walked by Dr Lee and gave him a little wink, then you leaned on the bar.

Dr Lee walked right over to you, then cleared his throat. “Hi.”

You looked at him and smiled. “Hiya.”

“You’re.” He gulped and pulled at his collar. “Lollipop, right?”

You nodded. “Sure am.” Jared handed you a drink, you took it and sipped. “Mmm, thank ya.”

Dr Lee moved closer to you. “So, why do they call you Lollipop?”

You grinned. “Cause I’m sweet and I’m fun to lick.”

Dr Lee blushed bright red, you heard Jared trying hard to hold back a laugh. Dr Lee cleared his throat. “Could I have a drink with you?”

You looked to Jared. “How about it boss man?”

Jared hummed. “I think that’s possible. I’ll over see it.” He stood up and put his arm around you and rested his hand on your waist. “This way Dr Lee, I’ll get you a fine room.” He leaned down and whispered to you. “I liked the reason for calling you Lollipop. I agree, you are very sweet and I used to have a lot of fun licking you.”

You smirked. “Ya I’m sure, but the detective was way better than you.”

He laughed. “Well, that hurts my heart.”

“You should practice or get some tips for ya next girl.” You sat in your seat, then leaned your cheek on your hand and smiled at Dr Lee as he sat opposite you. “So, what do ya wanna talk about?”

He let out a love filled sigh. “You are just perfection.”

You giggled and cupped your face with your hands. “I know.” You titled your head to the side. “So?”

“You are like nothing I’ve ever seen before. I mean Luna was a goddess like angel but you’re…” He shook his head. “You’re the opposite and it’s just as great.”

“You miss Luna?”

He nodded. “Yeah.”

You tapped the table with your finger. “What about other girls?”

He let out a sigh. “Lotus, she left here about the same time Luna did.” He shook his head. “There was also Kat as well.” He smiled. “I was a big fan of Kat.” He looked a little sad. “I can’t believe she’s gone, and to dye her hair like that…her beautiful dark hair.” He looked up and blushed. “Not that I’m saying blondes aren’t good, I mean you are really, really pretty.” He reached over for you. “I just want to touch you, eat you, play with you.”

Jared smacked Dr Lee’s hand. “No touching.”

Dr Lee rubbed his hand. “You’ve let us before.”

“This ones different.” He tickled your cheek, you turned you head and bit his finger. He wiggled his finger and chuckled. “She’s fun.” He titled his head. “Let go Lolli.” You did. “Good girl.”

Dr Lee sighed. “Fine.”

You both looked over to the door as John came in. “Boss, there’s a detective here to see you and you Dr Lee. He has questions.”

Dr Lee looked a little scared, which meant it was someone from Erwin’s team who was here. “I paid to be with Lollipop though.”

Jared stood up and sighed. “You have five minutes left with her. You really want to moan about that?”

He scratched the back of his neck. “Fine.”

Jared walked over to you, then leaned over you with his hand on the table. “What are you going to do if it’s Levi? I don’t think he’ll be happy you’re working with me again.”

You looked Jared dead in his eyes. “He won’t recognise me, you didn’t when I put all this on.”

“True…alright.” He pulled away and adjusted his outfit. “I’ll deal with whoever is here. You stay here.”

You watched him go, then you put your feet on the table and sat back with your drink. You closed your eyes and relaxed. Since coming here a few days ago, you didn’t have a place to stay so Jared offered you his place, but you opted to sleep at the club. You slept terribly though; nothing was comfy in this place. Everything ached, you’d been dancing and trying to get close to the four men. So far, only Dr Lee had gotten you alone. Ford hadn’t been around, which meant the cops had freaked him out a little. Adam Simms the lawyer had been in the background, like he was nervous, which made sense for a lawyer. Harry Woodland the politician liked you, but you needed to get a bit younger with your outfit which is why you wore a school like one today, hopefully it’d mean he’d want you soon.

“Lolli?” You looked over to Jared. “Detective wants to speak to you, it’s a missing person case.”

You stared at him and knew by the look he was giving you, you needed to do your best acting ever. “Sure suga’ I can help a little old coppa.” Levi walked past Jared with Keiji. As soon as Keiji saw you, he blushed hard as if you were his dream girl. You jumped up and shook his hand. “Hiya, I’m Lollipop, but ya can call me Lolli.”

He smiled. “Keiji.”

You looked to Levi, but he seemed like he was a little dead inside. You saw the bags under his eyes, he’d not slept since you left. His hair was limp, his skin pale and the spark in his eye was dull. He clicked his tongue. “Tch, Levi. Can we get on with this?”

You put your hands behind your back, then leaned backwards and forwards on your feet. “Sure, ya got questions for me? I might have answers, I dunno. I just wanna help.”

Levi sighed and showed you a picture of Kimi. “Know this girl?”

You hummed and tapped your lip, you tried everything not to cry. “She was like super famous in the dance clubs.” You tapped your head with your knuckles. “What was her name?”

“Lotus.”

You nodded. “That’s it!”

He looked at your bare tummy and chest, he saw some scars on your skin and thought that you were another victim of abuse. “You seen her?”

You shook your head. “Nah, never. I wish I could get some tips ya know? She was good.”

Keiji grinned. “She was.”

You giggled. “You a fan Mr?”

“I was.” He looked to Levi then cleared his throat. “Thank you, sorry for stopping your work, we’ll let you get back to it.”

You waved and smiled. “Bye.”

Levi walked away, stopped, then walked back over to you. “I have a personal question.” He showed you a picture of you. “You seen her?”

You stared at how happy you looked in the picture. “She’s pretty.”

Levi looked up and seemed to have a little spark in his eyes. “She is.”

“She missing too?”

He nodded, then sighed. “Or she ran away, it’s my fault she did. I didn’t see the pain she was in; I should have.” He looked you in the eyes, for a moment you panicked he’d recognise you, but he didn’t. “You have her eyes you know? Her kind, sweet and loving eyes.”

You smiled at him. “Thank ya.” You looked to Jared talking to Keiji. “Ya know, I think she’ll come back to ya someday.”

He shook his head. “I don’t think she will, but when I find her, I need to tell her something very important. If you see her, will you let her know? It’s vital I tell her what I need to tell her.”

You cupped the side of his face, then smiled at him. “I will.”

His eyes widened slightly, a part of him felt like he knew your touch, but you looked nothing like yourself. He eyed your body, it was similar to the one he’d explored so many times, even your scars were similar. Before he could say anything, you’d let him go then ran over to Jared. You jumped at the man and hugged his arm and giggled, if it really was you, you’d hate yourself for touching a man who beat you and yet he couldn’t see that hate. So, either you were a good actor or, he was wrong and Lollipop was not you.

Levi walked over to Keiji and sighed. “Thank you both for your time, we’ll be back.”

Jared smirked at Levi. “Sure Detective, come back anytime. Oh, and do try and find Luna, otherwise all that shit you did for her was for nothing.”

You lightly slapped Jared on the cheek a few times. “Don’t be an asshole to this nice detective suga’. He’s really missin’ his lady. Come back anytime detectives, just ignore this asshole’s shitty mouth.”

Keiji chuckled. “Sure thing Lolli, see you soon.”

You waved. “See ya.”

Levi stopped and stared at you, you really did have the eyes of the woman he loved so much, but he wasn’t so sure because you were hanging off Jared with no fear. He let out a long sigh, he had to come back to this club to watch the four men, but he also needed to watch you to see if you were really who he thought you were. “Bye Lolli.”

You hummed and smiled, then lowered your hand when he was gone. Jared sighed and gave you a squeeze. “Well that was fun.”

You grabbed his brace, then let it go so it snapped against his skin. “Asshole.”

He rubbed his chest. “Ow. That was mean of you.”

You hugged yourself and went to the sofa in the room, you flopped down on it and sighed. “I don’t care.”

He walked over and sat on the floor next to you. “I have a spare room you know, with a nice bed too.”

“I have a nice knife you know, with a nice stab too.”

He chuckled. “Point taken. I wouldn’t trust me either.”

You looked to him annoyed. “Can you go away? I need to sleep and I’m exhausted from dancing, talking to Dr Lee and well…”

He looked to your sad face. “Lying to Levi?”

You rolled onto your side so you couldn’t face Jared. “Right.”

Jared stood up, then walked to the door. “I’ll lock you in here, bathroom is through that door and you can order drinks and food on the little panel.”

You sighed. “I know, I’ve slept in here before.”

He patted the doorframe, nodded then went to close it. “Night.”

You hummed and hugged yourself. “Night.” You held back tears, then listened to Jared lock the door. You closed your eyes and due to exhaustion, you actually slept a while.


	7. Chapter 7

As you danced on stage, you saw the usual faces watching you. One face you really didn’t want to see was Levi’s. Like he said he would, he was there as often as possible to watch you. You weren’t sure why he watched you as much as he did. Levi though watched you because there was something about Lolli that reminded him of you, he didn’t think it could be you, but in order to be close to you he wanted watch someone who was similar. Your body was close, but the most important thing was your eyes. He loved your eyes; they were so wonderful to look into the longer you were together because a light was growing more in them.

You payed a little attention to Levi as you danced as alluring as possible, then focused on everyone else. You could still feel Levi’s eyes on you, he was drinking but not much. The more you focused on other men, the more you could see he was getting a little annoyed and frustrated. You felt a little good, that even though you weren’t your normal self, the possessive side of Levi and his connection to you was still there. You needed to draw his suspicions away from you, to do something that the you he knew wouldn’t do. So, you decided to flirt with someone after your dance. Once you had finished you got freshened up in the back then went out onto the floor.

You skipped around going past a few customers who clearly wanted your attention, but your eyes were locked on the lawyer Adam Simms sat in the back trying to avoid eyes on him. You jumped and landed sat across his lap, his eyes widened when he saw you sitting across him. He was smitten with you, as soon as he saw you for the first time a few days ago, he knew he adored you. He couldn’t believe that you were sat on his lap, it was like a dream come true. Even more amazing was it was corset day, so your boobs looked like they were going to burst free any moment. He held his breath when you took his drink from his hand, then sipped it.

You hummed and licked your lips right in front of his eyes. “Yummy.”

He smiled and began to shake. “You are.”

You giggled. “Flirt.”

His hands hovered over you, the rule was the girls could touch the customers but, the customers couldn’t touch the girls unless they paid extra. “Only for you.”

You hummed and played with his collar. “Wanna get a private room? We can chat, drink and you’d be allowed to touch me, right?”

He waved at Jared to walk over. “A private session with this one, please?”

Jared looked you up and down, he thought you looked sexy as hell today and wish he was getting a private moment with you. “Sure, but no touching of private areas or removing of clothes. Understand?”

Adam nodded. “S-Sure. Umm, but what about her boobs?”

Jared pulled you to your feet, twirled you around making you giggle then pulled your back against his chest and squeezed your boobs. “I suppose I’d allow it, only if she initiates it.” He kissed your temple. “Be a good girl.”

You grabbed Jared’s bum and bumped your bum into his pelvis. “I always am.” You pulled away from him then took Adam’s hand and pulled him to a room, he stumbled after you. “Come on handsome, let’s have fun.” You yanked him into the room, then closed the door and set the timer going. “So, what would ya like?”

He sat down on the sofa, he shuffled and patted it. “Could you kneel over me?”

You walked over and straddled him kneeling up. “Now what?”

He ran his hands over your legs and your curves slowly, you could feel he was shaking. “I umm.” He stared at your boobs. “Could you tangle your fingers in my hair?”

You giggled and did what he asked, his hair did not feel good in your hands, it was full of product but it made oily. He was trying the dark hair slicked back look. It must have been hard to tame his hair because he had a lot of it and it was nice a thick. Adam was your typical looking big shot lawyer you’d see in movies, good-looking, smooth, wore expensive things and had a silken smooth voice. He leaned his head back and began to moan, he clearly had a hair kink which might be a hint to the killer dying women’s hair.

“I want to hold you, can I?”

You pulled his head against your boobs, he hummed in response then wrapped his arms around you and held you. You played with his hair and thought for a moment, you really wished this was Levi. You squeezed him a little more, you really missed holding him and being held by him. You missed Levi’s smell as well, he always smelt good. Adam smelt like he had too much expensive cologne on, it wasn’t good at all. It was weird, the way he was holding you wasn’t like a man would hold a woman he wanted to fuck, it was a different weird way.

He nuzzled your boobs. “Mummy.” You weren’t sure how to react, you’d never been called mummy before. He looked up at you. “Have I been a good boy?”

You pulled your hands from his hair. “Umm.”

He squeezed your waist hard. “Tell me I’ve been good mummy.”

“You’ve been a good boy.”

He smiled at you. “Can I get a reward?”

You looked at the door, then back to Adam. “What reward do you want?”

He took his blazer off, then threw it over the arm of the sofa. He unbuttoned his shirt a bit and adjusted himself. “Massage me.” You grabbed his shoulders and started. You’d only ever done this for two men, Jared when you were together and Levi. He frowned at you. “Why are you kneeling still? Sit on me.”

You sat on him. “Well if ya don’t tell me what ya want, then how am I supposed to know?”

He blushed. “Sorry mummy.”

“So ya should be sorry, talking to me like that.”

He moaned as you massaged up his shoulders to his neck, you could feel something stirring between his legs. He moaned and moved himself, he was rocking his body so he was rubbing against you. “Sorry mummy.” He started panting. “Mummy.”

You realised what he was doing, so you stopped touching him and grabbed his face and squeezed. “Stop moving ya dirty shit.” He stopped his eyes were lit up with delight. “How dare ya rub against me to get off.”

He moaned. “Sorry mummy, I’m sorry. I do everything for you, I want to please you like daddy never could.”

You pulled off him and shook in disgust. “Ya sick in the head ya know?”

He slipped on the sofa on his hands and knees. “I am mummy, I am.” He grabbed your foot and kissed it loads. “I’m sorry mummy, but I love you, not like a child would, but the way a man loves a woman.”

You crouched down and poked his head. “Do yaw anna fuck ya mummy?” He blushed at you. “Cause if so, that’s sick Adam.”

He stopped and sat on his legs allowing you to clearly see his need. “I know it is Lolli, I know.”

“Ya shouldn’t do shit like that to ya mummy.” You tilted your head. “What did she do to ya?”

“She was never pleased with anything I did, never proud of me.” He hugged himself. “She’d beat me when she was unpleased.”

You patted his head. “I got beat often by others as well, even by someone I loved. So, I know how ya feel.”

He smiled at you. “So, what did you do?”

“I got my revenge.” He giggled at his shocked face. “I didn’t kill ‘em. I stopped being dominated and started dominating, I told ‘em I ain’t gonna be ya mat anymore. I told control, now I feel free.”

He sighed. “You think I could be?”

You nodded. “Talk ta ya mummy, but don’t try and fuck her. Stand up for yaself and talk control.”

He smiled and got up. “Thank you.”

You watched him leave, you knew for sure there was no way that he was the killer because he was too much of a sub, the killer was someone taking control of the women he was with.

You tapped your umbrella on the floor and looked up at Jared as he mouthed off, you let out a long sigh. “Oi idiot?” He looked to you. “I’m going out and there ain’t no way ya gonna stop me, got it? I need air.”

He nodded. “Fine, just don’t go getting yourself into trouble.”

You wacked his gut with your umbrella. “I know how to handle myself.”

He smirked at you. “Give us a kiss.”

You smiled and back up to the door. “Kiss me and I bite your lips off.”

“Ooow, I like.”

You flicked his forehead and giggled. “See you later.” You walked out and opened your umbrella. You walked through the street and looked around. You went to a shop, looked at some things on a stall but, nothing was good enough. You kept walking and noticed something that didn’t seem right, there was a man moving through the alley with something in his arms. You frowned and followed him. You rounded the corner and froze; you couldn’t believe what you were seeing. A big man with a hood was lying someone on the floor who seemed just about alive, or awake. You stared at the nails and saw they were red. You closed your umbrella and pulled out Mike’s knife. “HEY!” He turned to look at you, your heart stopped when you saw it was Kimi with blonde hair, you’d stopped him right before he was going to finish the job. Her chest was cut, he was ready to take her heart out. You held your knife out and snarled. “Leave her alone asshole!”

He stared at you behind his mask and hood, then he charged at you. You closed your umbrella, then held it up as he slashed with his knife. He stabbed through the umbrella allowing you to protect yourself, he pushed towards you making you back up. You screamed and remembered what Mike had taught you, he was bigger and more muscular than you, but he’d taught you well. You shoved the guy back, he stumbled away. You twisted your body and kicked his hand with the knife, it went flying from his hands meaning he had to use his fists to fight.

He grunted grabbed your umbrella and yanked you closed, bent down and threw you over his shoulder. You screamed as you flew back, then slammed on the cold floor. He walked closer, you looked up and rolled out the way as he slammed his boot down. You rolled again as he stamped down. You slashed at his legs, but he managed to jump back in time. You pushed yourself up and charged at him, you slashed as much as you could, he jumped and avoided your attacks. This man was trained, he knew how to fight, which meant there was no way you’d win, but you were going to survive. He ducked down, you looked to the side as he came up and slammed his fist into your face.

Your body flew back, you rolled backwards as your body got covered in dirty rain water and filth. You got up and stood between Kimi and him. You held your knife in front of you. “I won’t let you heart my Kimi!” The man stopped as he looked at you. “I won’t let you take another friend of mine.”

He tilted his head. “Luna…”

You froze and gasped, your eyes widened slightly when this guy figured out who you were, you’d blown your cover. You stepped forward though, your body wasn’t shaking because you knew you’d do anything for the woman on the floor behind you. He stepped back and looked you in your eyes, then slipped into the shadows and ran. You lowered your knife, then ran to Kimi’s side. You held her hand and looked her over, she was breathing and still alive but bleeding a lot. You held onto her as a passer-by heard the whole commotion and ran over, they’d called for ambulance and police to come to Kimi’s rescue.

You let Kimi go when the medics arrived, then stood under a little cover hugging yourself. You saw Levi and Keiji on the scene, they were talking to the person that had come over and the forensics team. You wished you had your umbrella, but it had to be used as evidence. You hid your knife, mainly because you were sure Levi or Keiji would recognise it as Mike’s. You watched Levi the whole time he was there, he was just so beautiful to watch. Levi commanded the area, he captivated everyone who saw him and more importantly, he captivated you.

Levi nodded to the team, then walked over to you. “Lollipop.”

You nodded. “Detective.”

“Levi, please.” He tapped on his communicator. “I need you to tell me everything that happened here tonight.”

You looked to where Kimi had been lying, blood still there. You told him about the fight, that you saw a girl in danger and had to help her out. You told him you used your knife, but he’d run off with it instead of his own knife which was a lie, your knife was hidden under your shirt tucked into the back of your trousers. You sighed. “Us girls have gotta look after each other ya know? I couldn’t let him killa.”

He tapped away, then stopped when he had your statement written. “You were brave to stand up to him, he could have killed you.”

You smirked and laughed a little. “Yeah, well when ya a dancer like me, ya don’t have much to live for. I knew she was a dancer, when I saw her face, she looked like that lady you showed me a few days ago.” You frowned. “Umm Lotus, right?”

He nodded. “Right.” He sighed. “I wish I could break the news to Luna.” He looked up at you and stared at you. “If you know anything about her, anything at all you’ll tell me, right?”

You walked over to him and held him, he flinched then stood there stiff for a moment. You pulled away and smiled. “You’ll find her, I know ya will.”

Levi grabbed your wrist, then yanked you against him and held you. “I hope so. I need to tell her how I feel.”

You rubbed his back, then squeezed him. “You will. I believe in ya.” You pulled away and kissed his cheek. “Ya a sweet thing.” You pointed away from him. “I gotta go, I have work. You get yaself home, have a nice hot drink and cuddle up in blankets.”

He nodded, then ruffled his hair. “Could I walk you home?”

You giggled. “That’d be nice of ya, but as I said I’m going to the club.”

“I’ll walk you.”

You bit your lip, you looked away from him out at the rain getting lighter. “Alright.” You walked into the light rain with Levi at your side. You looked to him and hummed. “So, are you cops gonna buy me a new umbrella?”

He looked at you and saw you were joking, but he also felt bad yours was stabbed up. “Sure, I’ll get you one.”

You laughed. “I was joking, but thanks.”

He walked with you in silence for a while, then stopped and looked at you. “So, do you ever just want to get out of here?”

You smirked. “Ya giving me a proposition?”

He blushed and hummed. “No, there’s only one woman in this world I’d take away from this world and she ran away from me.” He sighed and shook his head. “What I’m saying is, you should find a way to get out of here as fast as possible. It’s not safe.”

You stopped by the club and looked at Levi. “You know, she’s a lucky woman to have ya after her.”

“You think so?”

You nodded and smiled. “I know so. She’ll come back to ya Levi. I recon she’s gone off to do something, when it’s done, she’ll come back to ya for sure.”

He looked so hopeful at you. “I hope you’re right.” He tapped his communicator. “Take my contact info, if anything like this happens again contact me directly.”

You were reluctant to do so, but you had no choice and with a new old version of the latest communicator that Jared got you, you were sure it’d be okay. “Sure.” You scanned your communicator over his, then smiled at his contact info. “Thank you.”

You were a little bored at work, mainly because there weren’t many customers about since Kimi was found. Levi had let you know she was in hospital alive and well, but she hadn’t been allowed to wake up yet because the trauma had put a strain on her heart, so everything needed to be healed. You wished you could see her, but you had to keep up a front of not caring because you didn’t know her. As far as the cops were concerned, you found her and saved her life because you were just protecting a fellow working girl that turned out to be Kimi who was missing.

You sat on the edge of the stage, drinking away as you winked and flirted a little at some people who went by. You noticed Officer Ford was finally in the club, but he was keeping his distance. His eyes were on you, which meant your whole outfit was going very well. He was acting like a predator with his eyes on his prey, he was circling around you, pacing and keeping his eyes only on you and how he was going to go in for the attack. He was a handsome guy, but there was something not right with him, like there was a something wrong with him, something dark.

“Excuse me?” You looked to Ford, even in his normal clothes he stood at attention. “Lollipop, right?”

You smiled. “Sure am, what can I do for ya?”

“Drink.” He gulped. “I want a drink with you in a private room.”

You jumped off the side. “Sure suga’ you paid for it?” He showed your proof. “Alright, lets go.” You opened a door, let him go in first then set the timer going. You walked over to your seat, sat down and ordered a drink for yourself. “Can I get ya anything?”

“Water.”

You giggled. “Ya in a club and ya want water?” He nodded. “Alright.” You ordered it then handed him his drink. “Cheers.”

He tapped his glass against yours. “Cheers.”

You hummed, then put your glass down. “So, what do ya want me to do?”

“Sit there.”

You pressed your lips together. “Alright…do you wanna talk?”

“No.”

You titled your head, then sipped your drink and sat in silence for a while. Ford stared at you, that’s all he did was stare. He never touched his drink once. The longer you were with him, the more you just wanted to get out. Something was wrong with Ford. In all your years as a dancer, you’d never been asked to just sit there and be quiet. You were used to people staring at you, that was what happened to dancers, but this was different. The man had a look in his eyes that reminded you of a shark when it was ready to attack. You didn’t like looking back at him, even though Mike had taught you to always keep your eye on the enemy. You couldn’t look at him though, it was unnerving and you weren’t sure how he was a successful cop at all.

You looked away from him, you bowed your head and only kept a slight eye on him. As soon as you let him win a little, he seemed to smirk a little like he enjoyed gaining some power over you. You needed to gain back power over him, he was in your place of work asking for your services. So, you down your drink, slammed the glass on the table and leaned forward and looked at him. You were showing domination, you were leaning to him to make him feel crowded. “So, why do ya wanna sit and say nothing?”

He looked a little annoyed that you’d taken control back. “I like looking at you.”

“Well, ya didn’t need a one on one to stare at me.”

He leaned closer to you and smirked. “I wanted a close up look at you, something more personal.” He let out a sighed moan. “I really, really like you Lolli. I just want you all to myself. Mine.”

You smiled when the timer went off. “Too bad, your time it up suga’.” You got up and opened the door. “Have a nice night.” You left him sat in the room, then walked to Jared. You grabbed his hand, pulled him to his office and closed the door. He was about to speak, but you walked up to him and tapped your forehead against his chest and side. “I don’t like you much because you beat me, but part of me remembers how lovely and sweet you used to be to me. So, just stand still and let me be like this for a while.”

He reached up slowly, hesitated then put his hand on the back of your head and another on your lower back. “Sure.”

After a while you pulled away and cleared your throat. “I’m going to get some air.”

“I’ll go with you.”

You smiled and nodded. “Thanks.”

You walked out into the street with Jared, he took his blazer off and put it over your shoulders. You held it close around you and had a nice chat with Jared, he seemed to calm down a little now you’d set boundaries. You were still worried about him though; he did shoot Newman point blank in the head and you were sure he’d killed others. When you were together, Jared told you things he thought would impress you. Some nights while lying naked on his after being passionate, he’d tell you he beat one man to death with his fists and laughed the whole time. You thought he was just playing around, but after seeing him shoot Newman you knew he killed that man. There were other times he said he tortured people, removed fingers to get what he wanted but, he never did too much to a woman. In fact, you were the only woman he beat, he’d snapped after you left him and he couldn’t cope with not having everything.

You looked up to Jared, you smiled brightly at him, then your smile faded when you saw something connect with the back of his head. Jared fell to the floor, everything seemed to slow down. You went to scream, but a hand came over your mouth. You kicked and yelled as much as you could, Jared’s head was bleeding a bit dying his blonde hair. He lifted his head slightly, his head hurting as he saw the needle plunge into your neck. You stared at Jared, tears rolling down your cheeks as you tried to get out of the person’s arms, but you couldn’t. Your vison began to blur, your body become limp and the feeling of the rain on your skin was numbed. You couldn’t hold on anymore, then slipped out of consciousness.

You dreamed of Levi, that he was holding you in his arms and kissing your face all over. You could feel his hands on your body, hips smile against your skin. You could feel his love, his care, his adoring touch. You felt so happy, but then the touch felt too rough, it was right at all. Your eyes flew open, you were lying on your side with Ford behind cuddling you and touching your chest. You felt a collar on your neck, which you assumed had a chain. Your legs were luckily free, but your hands were tied together and near Ford’s crotch, he was clearly rubbing against your hands. You wiggled against him, your head throbbing from whatever he injected you with. You needed to get free, so you did what Mike trained your to do. You threw your head back and smacked Ford in the face with the back of your head as hard as possible.

Ford screamed in pain, stumbled to his feet and got off the mattress you were on. He had his hand against his nose and mouth, you stared at his hand and saw blood seep through. He glared at you. “How dare you.” He stepped closer. “You bitch!” He kicked you hard in the face. Your head whipped away, due to the force of the kick turned you onto your other side. “I brought you here so we could be together.” He sniffed and moved his hand away. “I’ll forgive you for now.”

You lay on your side, your lip busted and bleeding. You waited for him to walked away, then you moved and managed to sit up. You leaned against the wall, shook your head, then assessed the room and yourself. The room was similar to your old one, it was almost all in one room. You could see through the open door that his kitchen and living room were in one room. The room you were in was his bedroom, but his bathroom wasn’t really separate much, you could see anyone go to the toilet or shower. The whole place was dark and dingy, there was no cover really over the windows, they were broken blinds. The walls seemed to have water marks on them, the rain had damaged him and he hadn’t protected them. The floor was bare, no protection, carpet or mat, it was just a cold metal floor.

Your mattress was right next to a messy bed, so Ford could sleep right next to you. You looked down to see you were in your really nice underwear you wore the day you were taken. You weren’t sure how long you were out for, but you were glad you were still wearing them. On top of your underwear was a shirt, a long t-shirt that had something faded on it and holes. You could see bruises and cuts on your feet and legs, it was probably from getting you here and dragging your limp body to his room and tying you up. You were sure that more wounds and marks would appear. The blood from your lip did drip on the shirt, but it’d finally stopped bleeding so, no more blood would cover you for now.

You pressed your upper back against the wall, then lifted your bum up as you moved your tied wrists under your bum. You sat, pulled your legs to you, then slipped your wrists under your feet. You sighed when you finally had your wrists in front of you. You reached up and touched your neck feeling the collar, you turned your head and saw a metal fibre lead coming from it and attaching to the wall, it was long, probably enough to get into the bathroom and maybe the living room. You yanked on it with all your strength, but nothing. You sighed and felt the line, there was no way you were breaking it or getting through it at all.

You looked around and saw a bag on top of his wardrobe, it was see-through so you could see your clothes in there and your communicator. Ford had ripped off your communicator, which meant you couldn’t contact anyone. You stood up, wobbled a little, then moved to the wardrobe. You sighed in frustration, it was too high for you and there was nothing you could use to help you up. So, you knew you needed to make something to reach, or get something to help you step up and grab it. You got frustrated that you were so helpless, so useless. You walked to the window, but you couldn’t open it and even if you did, it was so loud from the rain and the nightlight that no one would hear or care if you screamed for help.

“Lolli?” You jumped and turned to Ford to see he’d cleaned himself up. “Do you cook and clean?” You stared at him; you didn’t want him to have all the power. “I’m talking to you.” He stormed over, grabbed the lead and yanked you close making you choke. “Answer me.”

“Fuck…you.” He let you go, then back handed you across the face. You slammed against the floor, then coughed. He crawled over you. “No!” You wiggled and kicked. “NO!”

He punched you a few times in the face until you stopped moving. He panted over you, you whined and moaned a little. “The more you fight me, the more I hurt you. Now answer me. Do you cook and clean?” You didn’t say anything, you were determined to win this fight. He screamed in annoyance, then got off you and grabbed your ankle then dragged you across the floor. You kicked clawed and screamed for him to get off, but he had a plan in mind for you. He rolled you onto your back, held your foot and stared you in the eyes with a grin on his face. He held your foot tightly, then staring you right in the eyes he twisted and snapped your ankle.

You shoved your hands in your mouth and held back a scream. Ford snarled at you, then dropped your leg. “I wanted you to scream for me.” You ruffled his hands through his hair. “I need to go out, don’t do anything.”

You rolled onto your side in pain, he stormed out as you did, then locked the door. You lay on the floor for a while, then felt the need to be sick due to the pain. You crawled across the floor to the bathroom, then threw up in it. You were barely holding it together; the pain was worse than when Jared broke your leg. You rested your head against the toilet seat. You had no clue how you were going to get out of this one, you were sure that you’d probably will be here for weeks, maybe months. You hated yourself, because if you would have just stayed with Levi and let him do his job, you wouldn’t be chained up right now in some pervs place. However, if you would have stayed then Kimi would be lying dead in that alley. You were conflicted. You wanted Levi more than ever right now, you had so many regrets involving him.

You felt your ankle was grabbed, then you were dragged across the floor, but you just let him, you didn’t fight. Ford let you go, then knelt down and picked up your bad food and began basic first aid on it. His touch was delicate, too delicate for a guy that beat you and broke your foot. He kissed your foot and nuzzled against it slightly. “I’m sorry I did that, but I had no choice. You upset me.” He put your foot down, crawled across the floor then lay with his head on your chest. “I want us to work, in order to do so I need you to talk to me.” He lifted his head and looked down at you. “Do you cook and clean?”

You looked at Ford. “Yes.”

He smiled at you. “Good, very good.”

You were on your hands and knees cleaning the floor for Ford while he was watching tv. Your foot wasn’t getting better, even though he’d set it, due to the lack of good food, drink and rest. Your foot wasn’t the only bad thing, if Ford got mad at you for anything, he’d hurt you. You had burns on your body from when he threw hot food or drink at you. You had cuts on you from where he’d beaten you so much, your skin busted open, or his ring or whatever tool he used to hit you. You had bruises on your body, they were a mixture from the restraints, him tossing you about using them or him kicking you to the floor. Thankfully, he’d never touched you inappropriately, he tried once and you bit him, hard and he never tried again.

Ford growled as his communicator went off, he tapped it. “What!?” He let out a long sigh. “Fine, I’m coming down now.” He ended the call, got up from his seat. He walked up to you, then held his hand out. You lifted your head and put it in his hand, after being around him for two weeks he’d trained you to put your face in his hand so he could gently touch you. He lifted your head up, then softly touched you. “I have to go to work for a while, so be a good girl and stay right here, okay?”

You gulped. “Yes.” This was your chance to act, to fight back. “Ah, I need the bathroom.”

He sighed and went to the wall, he untied the lead, then yanked you to the bedroom. You crawled across the floor and followed him. Whenever you were put in the kitchen, he’d move you there and tied you up on a short leash in the kitchen. When he moved you into the bedroom, your lead was as long as possible so you could go back into the living room, but you couldn’t get to the front door and only just about do some things in the kitchen.

He tied you then looked down at you. “There, once you’re done get back to cleaning. I’ll be gone for about an hour, maybe more.”

You nodded and smiled. “I’ll miss you.”

He smiled at you and kissed your forehead. “I’ll miss you too.” He let you go and walked to the door, he opened it, looked at you and smiled as you crawled to the bathroom.

When you heard him close the door and lock it, you sat on the toilet and waited. You closed your eyes and listened to him outside the door for a bit. You flushed the toilet, got off then lay on the floor with your ear to it. You heard him move, then walk away from the door now he was happy you did as you said you would. You pushed yourself up, then crawled all the way to the bed. You lifted up your mattress, then pulled out your little tool you’d made. With a fucked-up foot and countless other injuries, climbing up to get your communicator was not an option, so you had to knock it down.

You pushed yourself up using Ford’s bed and the window, then you hopped towards the wardrobe. You’d been trying this for days, but the tool wasn’t long enough so you kept adding to it. Today was the day you’d get it down, you were determined. You tapped the bag as you reached up, but it didn’t move. “Come on.” You poked it making it move a little. You clenched your jaw, groaned in annoyance. “Please.” You welled up as it pushed more on. “Come on please.” You dropped your arms and shook, you sniffed back tears then let out a long sigh. You reached up and stabbed the bag, then pulled. You gasped as it moved towards you, you pulled on it a bit to hard and saw your tool was going to break apart. You gulped and wiped your sweat. “Relax, take your time.” You sighed and shook yourself, then you gently pulled the bag off and caught it in time.

You took the communicator out the bag, then threw the bag back up but it fell on you. You stumbled back and stepped on your bad foot, you winced and held back a scream as a tear rolled down your cheek. You hummed and gulped down and urge to be sick. You opened your eyes, then threw the bag again. You laughed as it went up perfectly, but you were now worried for time. You dropped to the floor, crawled over to your mattress and put the tool under your bed. You tapped the communicator, but nothing happened. You put it on your wrist and tapped it again, it lit up and began turning online. Your eyes widened as you saw countless messages and missed calls from Jared and Levi. You went into the settings, then made sure that it made no noise and the locator was on.

You stared for ages at the names, but your heart was telling you to call the same person your head was. You tapped Levi’s name and waited. “Lolli? Finally, I’ve been trying to call you for ages. Jared refuses to talk and you haven’t been at the club.”

“Levi shut up.”

“Tch, oi.”

“Levi just shut up and listen I don’t have long.” You lay on the floor and listened to the floor, but nothing. “Do you know where he lives?”

“No.”

You looked up at the ceiling, welled up then let out a wobbly breath. “I need your help, he’d holding me up in his apartment, I’ve been here for…God I don’t know how long. Please.”

You could hear Levi rushing about. “Send me your location.”

You tapped away and sent it. “I’ve left my locator on, but I have to hide the communicator or he’ll…” You listened to the floor again. “Is Ford there?”

“No he left a while ago, why?”

Your eyes widened when you heard footsteps. “No. Oh God no. He’s home. I fucked up.” You looked up at the door as Ford walked in with flowers and a bag in his hand. His happy smile slowly faded to rage. You held your hand up as Levi shouted. “Ford please, I didn’t call anyone I swear. You came back before I could, I’m so sorry.” He closed his door, threw his things to the floor and stormed over. “Ford no please!”

He grabbed your wrist, then punched you across the face hard. He slammed you face first into the mattress and pinned your arm behind your back. “I’ve done EVERYTHING for you!” You coughed and choked a bit on your own blood, then you let out a pained little scream as he applied pressure to your arm and pushed it up your back more. You couldn’t imagine how hard for Levi this was to hear, but it’ll be even worse when he finds out who you are. “I look after you. I feed you. I keep you warm and you break one of my rules. WHY!?”

You whimpered and cried. “I’m sorry Ford! I’m sorry!”

“Why did you do it?”

You tried to move, but it only caused pain. “Be-because, I-I missed you so…I thought I would call.” You gulped and just tasted blood. “Th-then I realised I di-didn’t have your contact.” You sniffed back tears. “I’m sorry.”

He lessened his grip on you. “You…you did it to be with me?”

You nodded. “Yes.” You turned your head so you could look at him. “I promise.”

He hummed and thought what you said over. “I believe you, after all you’ve done everything to keep me happy, right?”

“Right.” You moved your arm with the communicator on, you saw Levi was still connected to your call, he could still hear everything. “I always want to keep you happy Ford.”

He held your right arm behind you still, then you felt his hand drift up the inside of your thigh towards your heat. “You do, but if I remember that once I tried to be happy by fucking you and you stopped anything by biting me. I still have a mark on my hand from you.”

You wiggled and closed your legs. “No! Don’t touch me there!”

You kicked your legs and managed to kick him, he cried out in pain and panted. “You little.” He put his knee on your back, then yanked your arm dislocating it. You screamed in pain as it took over your body, you wanted to throw up everything inside you. He moved off you and panted, then he realised what he’d done. “Lolli.”

You sobbed and cried. “My arm…”

“I’m sorry, I’m so, so sorry.” He moved your arm, lined it up then popped it back into place making you screamed again. “I’m sorry! Sorry! I had to put it back into place.” You wretched, then threw up on the floor next to your mattress. “Oh God, did you have to throw up on the floor?” He sighed and got up. “Lolli, you know that whenever you mess up, I have to punish you.” He kicked you over and over in the gut, you coughed and gasped. He sent another hard kick, but this time something felt wrong, very wrong. “Clean it up.”

You held your gut. “But my arm.”

“Clean. It. Up.”

You looked up at him, a cold sweat came on. “Yes…Ford.” He walked to his living room, then you heard the tv turn on. You dragged your body across the floor with one arm, but it was no use, you had to use two even if it really hurt. You crawled to the bathroom, you sobbed and whimpered in pain as you went. You grabbed the cleaning things, then shoved them towards your mattress. You crawled back over, then cleaned up your sick.

Ford walked into the bedroom, he went into his wardrobe and got out some clothes for himself as he held a glass of booze in his hand. You yelped in pain at your stomach, something wasn’t right there at all. You lifted your top up and saw a very bad bruise, it wasn’t like any other bruise you’d had before. You made a pained sound; you were scared that maybe this was it. This was the last beating you’d ever get and you’d pass away in this man’s shitty apartment. You cried a little, but that only pissed Ford off.

“Shut up with your crying!” He threw his glass on the floor, then stared at it. “Clean that up.”

You looked up at him. “Ford…something’s not right. I think I’m bleeding inside.”

“Shut up!” He grabbed the back of your head, the shoved you to the floor. You put your arms and hands out, they went right into the glass and alcohol. You winced when you felt the cuts, then the booze leaking into your wounds. “Clean it.”

“Yes…Ford.”

You looked up when there was banging at the door, the voice on the other side of the door. “Ford? I have some papers here you forgot to sign. I need them done, now.”

Ford gritted his teeth. “How did I mess up?” He undid your lead, dragged you to the bathroom, you made sure to leave a little blood trail. He tied the line up in the bathroom. He picked you up, then lay you in the bathtub. He pointed at you. “Not a fucking word.” You nodded at him. “Good.”

You stared at the door as he closed it, then you heard him move your mattress under his bed. You moved a little, but you only felt pain and blood was running down your arms. You heard the two men talking, then lay in the bath. You heard someone walk towards the bathroom door, you heard them come to a stop, as if they were looking at something, they’d seen your blood. You heard more talking, then a massive commotion and more people running into the apartment. You just lay there and hoped that they had seen the blood, that they’d come in to see you.

You jumped when you heard the door open. “Lolli?”

You welled up when you heard Levi’s voice. You grabbed the bath edge, then pulled yourself up and looked at Levi. As soon as he saw you, his eyes widened, you couldn’t imagine how bad you looked. “Levi?”

He moved over to you, then knelt by the bath and cupped your face and checked you over. “Oh fuck.”

You welled up. “Levi?”

He looked up at you. “Yes?”

“Please don’t be mad.” You reached up and pulled your blood and dirt covered wig off. Your arm flopped down, you began sobbing, “I’m sorry.” Levi’s eyes widened, then they welled up. He yanked you into his arms and held you tightly as you cried loudly, he cried quietly. “I’m so sorry.”

He kissed the side of your head loads. “It’s okay, it’s okay because you’re back with me.”

You gulped and felt sick, your gut was hurting so much. “Levi.”

He pulled away and cupped your face. “I love you.”

You held your breath. “What?”

“I love you. I’ve loved you for so long, I was just too chicken shit to say it.” He tapped his forehead against yours. “I love you so much.”

You sniffed and placed your hand on his cheek. “I love you too.”

“Don’t apologise for what you did, don’t ever because I understand why you did what you did.” He kissed you. “I understand and I’m not mad, I could never be mad at you because I love you and you’re safe with me again.”

You smiled. “Thank you, Levi. Thank you. I can’t wait to go home with you. I want to go home.”

He untied the lead, then carefully scooped you up and out of the bathtub to sit on the floor with him. “I’ll take you home, I promise.”

You smiled, then felt sick. You couldn’t hold back, you opened your mouth a little, but only blood came out. “Levi?”

He lay you down carefully, then checked you over. He pulled back your top and saw the massive bruise. “MEDIC! I NEED A MEDIC!”

Hange ran in with a few others. “Levi, I need you to move back.” He did what he was told. Hange checked you over, then attended to your internal bleeding. She could see you were pale and you had discolouration under your eyes. She used her best medical equipment on you. She used a special laser and a visor, she looked inside using the visor and then sealed up the wounds inside to stop anymore bleeding. She pushed in a needle, then removed the excess blood from you. She put a brace on your foot, then another on your right shoulder. She used a device to pull the glass out, like a magnet, then she patched up your arms and hands. She double checked your vitals, then smiled and let out a sigh. “Stable, she’s stable and going to be okay.” She brushed your hair back and smiled. “You’re going to make it.”

You smiled at her and felt hot tears run down your face. “Thank you.”

She winked at you, then helped you onto the med bed. It hovered up. “Levi? You can go with her. Keiji and Mike will take over for you if you ask.”

Levi held your hand as you reached out. “Alright.” He walked with you as the table hovered out the bathroom, then through the bedroom. You kept your eyes on Levi though, you didn’t want to stop looking at him. Levi was the same, he kept his eyes on you, he never wanted to take his eyes off you ever again. He stopped by Keiji and Mike. “Take over the scene, I’m too close to the victim to do this case.”

Mike squeezed Levi’s shoulder. “You have our word.”

You gulped. “Wait.” You looked at Mike. “Mike? I took…your knife…I’m…sorry.” You gulped again and fought your exhaustion. “It’s…in the bag…on the wardrobe.”

Mike smiled at you. “Thanks for letting me know.”

You smiled then looked back at Levi. “I’m tired.”

Levi kissed your hand. “I know, but we have to get you to the hospital first then you can sleep.”

“Okay.” You kept your eyes on Levi as the hover table moved out the building, then into the back of and ambulance. Levi sat down and held your hand up to his lips, he kept kissing your hand over and over. You smiled at him. “You…really do…love me?”

He nodded. “I love you so much.”

You giggled weakly. “I love you.” You looked to Hange. “Can I…sleep?”

She checked your vitals, then got an injection for you. “You can, you are well enough for me to give you pain meds and get you to sleep. Levi?”

You looked at Levi. “Please Levi…I need it…I hurt.”

He gave you a sad look, then nodded. “Let her sleep. Please Hange.”

She injected you, then cleaned up. “Should take effect in a few seconds.” Your eyes closed. She checked the monitors then smiled. “She’s sleeping.” She sighed and took her gloves off, binned them, then lifted her glasses and rubbed her eyes. “Fuck, you know I don’t know how she managed to hold on for as long as she did. I’m impressed and in awe. A weak-willed person would have given up hope, but she didn’t.” She chuckled. “You have a stubborn girlfriend.”

He kept kissing your hand. “I know I do and I love her so much.” He looked up at Hange. “I know she’ll think I was mad at her, but I wasn’t mad once that she ran. In fact, I was more annoyed and mad at myself for not telling her I loved her and for not fucking listening to her more and getting her to open up. We’re both new to all this, so we’re learning how to be a proper couple.” He sighed. “I know now we’ll face every day a lot better than we did before.” He looked down at you. “She was so brave for what she did, so fucking brave the brat.” He kissed your hand loads. “She really going to be okay?”

Hange nodded and smiled. “She’s going to be just fine.” She reached over and petted your head, then looked to the collar on your neck. “We should take this off soon.”

Levi sighed. “Forensics need to take a picture of it though.”

Hange gasped. “I’ll do that now.” She used her communicator and took pictures, then she held the cord out and took the picture of that too. “Alright, let’s break it off.” She got a tool out, then cut through the metal carefully one side, turned it around on your neck and cut it on the other side. She pulled off the collar, then lay it on the side with the lead. Levi and her looked at your neck, a strong bruise was there from the collar. “Poor thing.”

Levi clenched his jaw, then unclenched it. “It’s a good job I’m off the case, because I want to break every bone in Ford’s body. Tch, fucking scum.”

Hange squeezed Levi’s arm and said your name. “Focus on her, okay?”

Levi looked down at you, then smiled a little. “Yeah.” He leaned over and kissed a clean spot on your face. “Love you. I’ll be right with you. I won’t leave your side. When you wake up, I’ll be there for you beautiful.”


	8. Chapter 8

You smiled at Mike as he finished making notes about what happened to you, you’d only just woken up a few minutes ago to Mike watching over you and Levi sat in the chair next to you, his arms on your bed and head down asleep. Mike let out a long sigh and looked up at you. “How come you didn’t wake Levi up to hear all that?”

You put your hand on Levi’s head and petted him as he slept. “I don’t think he’d could stomach all that. If he heard it all, I think he’d kill Ford.”

Mike smirked. “I think you’re right, he would. You know, it’s taking everything in me not to kill Ford myself.” He stared at you and you really were hard to look at without getting angry, or your heart hurting. You had patches on your face to cover cuts, a bandage around your neck too. You had your shoulder wrapped up, your arms and hands too and more bandages on your legs with your broken foot in a special cast. The last part was thankfully covered up by your hospital gown, but it was a patch near your tummy where they had to take more excess blood out. “He’s a sick son of a bitch.”

You smiled. “Yeah…So, how’s Kimi?”

He blushed a little and chuckled. “She’s good, her heart is still a little funny though and still needs time to heal.”

You nodded and hummed. “Good, where is she though?”

“At mine. Erwin believed that it’d be safer for her to live with a detective. Of course, she was asked who and she chose.”

You giggled as you still played with Levi’s hair. “Bad choice for her heart?”

Mike poked your cheek making you giggle more. “Why’s that?”

“She has a massive crush on you.”

He rubbed the back of his head and blushed more. “Ah, well I like her too.”

“I better get ready for your wedding then.”

He flicked your forehead. “Ass.”

You grinned. “A little. You two should go on a date.”

He nodded. “I intend to take her when she’s better. Oh, and when her hair is back to normal.”

You frowned. “She’s still blonde?”

“Yeah, if she dyes her hair too soon it could damage her hair and she really hates it blonde.”

Levi moaned a little, then sighed in his sleep. You looked down at him as he turned his head to the said so you could see his sleepy face. “Well, she is proud of her heritage, so I’m not surprised she’d hate being a blonde.”

Mike smiled. “Well I think she’s beautiful no matter what.”

You giggled. “Cute.”

Levi stirred again meaning he was waking up soon. Mike sighed and kissed the top of your head. “I’m off out. I think Levi would want to be alone with you.”

You nodded. “Alright, thanks Mike for everything. I’ll see you soon, look after Kimi for me.”

He smiled. “I will, you both can see each other when her hearts better. The doctor says seeing you like this, could damage her heart a little. So, just wait a little longer. See you.”

You waved weakly at him. “Thanks Mike, bye.” You looked down at Levi as soon as Mike left. “Levi?” He hummed at you and seemed to smile a little at your voice. “Levi? I love you.”

He smiled more. “Love you too.” He lifted his head and inhaled, then he rubbed his eyes and looked at you. “You’re awake.”

You nodded. “Mike’s been in, I gave him my statement too.”

He looked to the door, then back at you. “I missed that?”

You smiled and lightly touched his cheek, you loved how soft his skin was, you missed touching him. “Yeah, but it’s okay. I don’t want you to know the full version, it’d just hurt you.”

He sighed and leaned into your touch. “You’re right.” He kissed your cheek making you giggle. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” He kissed your cheek more making you laugh. “Leviii.”

“You are so cute.”

You pushed him away with your left hand. “Levi, that tickles.”

He took your hand and kissed it loads, he pulled you a little closer, then kissed you. “Very cute.”

You giggled and blushed. “You’re the cute one.”

He hummed and kissed you again. “I love you so much.”

You smiled. “I know you do.”

“I just want to keep telling you.” He held your hand and just stared at you it was such a nice gaze compared to when Ford stared at you. “Could you tell me what happened?”

You pulled a little face and hummed. “I think…I want you to ask me questions, then I’ll answer them.”

He held your hand up and kissed each finger. “Did he ever…did he…”

You shook your head. “No, he didn’t. He tried once and I bit his hand hard leaving a bite mark. Levi, you are the last person who had sex with me and will be the only one to have sex with me from now on.”

He looked up at you and smiled. “Good…good.” He got up, then sat on the bed so he could face you and be closer to you. “I saw burns on you, how did you get them?”

You pressed your lips together and hummed. “Well, I’d cook for him and if he didn’t like it or his hot drinks were bad, he’d throw them at me. Ah, but I’m sure those scars will go with treatment.”

He traced a burn mark. “They will…I’m sorry he threw hot things on you.”

You smiled. “Well the only hot thing I want on me is you.”

He blushed a little, then let out a little laugh surprising you. “Thank you. That made me happy.”

“Good.”

He looked up at you. “Your foot.”

You looked down to it. “When he first had me when I woke up, I may have fought him a little, so he grabbed my foot and snapped it.”

“What did he make you do?”

You shrugged. “Cook and clean really, that was it.”

He ran his hand up your thigh and squeezed. “Did he ever see you naked?”

You shook your head. “No, I showered alone when I could. I had to wash when he was away, he didn’t want me using the bathroom much when he was around.”

Levi clenched his jaw, then relaxed it. “Where did you sleep?”

“On a mattress on the floor next to his bed.” You used your hand to reference. “He’d push it under his bed if people came over and I’d have to hide in the bathroom in the tub.”

He felt himself welling up, then he looked away to control himself. “I think I can piece it all together.” He looked at you. “How about we talk about happy things?”

You nodded and smiled. “I’d like that.”

He shuffled closer. “What are you looking forward to doing now you’re free?”

You hummed and giggled. “A nice hot and relaxing bath.”

“Yeah?”

You nodded and blushed a little. “Good food too, no more water, bread and porridge.” You bopped Levi’s nose with your finger. “You’re cooking I’m looking forward to.”

He leaned over and kissed you. “Aren’t you sweet brat.”

You shook your head. “Nah.”

“So, what else?”

You titled your head. “A warm comfy bed.”

“That is a good one.”

You reached out and grabbed his shirt, then pulled him closer and kissed him. “I’m looking forward to you.”

“Me?” He growled a little. “What about me?”

“Everything.” You kissed him again and hummed. “Ah, but I can imagine I’m not allowed to do physical activity for a while.”

“Doc says about a week.” He kissed your jawline and neck. “I could be very gentle.”

You giggled. “I know you can be.” You yawned and rubbed your eyes. “Sorry Levi. Little tired but, you are really hot and fooling around would be fun.” You yawned again and sat back. “Levi? Can we cuddle as I sleep?”

He took his shoes off, then pulled back the cover of the large hospital bed and got in next to you. He put his arms around you allowing you to cuddle against him a little in a comfy position. “How’s this?”

“Perfect.”

He kissed the top of your head. “You sure?”

You closed your eyes and hummed. “Very. Please don’t let me go.”

“I will never let you go again.”

You opened your eyes and looked up at him. “Can I have a kiss?”

He leaned down and kissed you. “You can have as many kisses as you like.”

You smiled. “Well I’m going to be very selfish and greedy, because I want all of them.”

He kissed you, then your face all over as you closed your eyes and hummed in happiness. You slowly fell asleep to Levi’s kisses and drifted off into a nice sleep. All your dreams since being taken and being back had all been about Levi, they’d always been about him which made you hold out hope. Your dream you had in Levi’s arms in the hospital was nothing but good, perfect and happy because he was right next to you.

You stared at the hover chair in Levi’s apartment, you looked up at him and laughed. “You know, we should really stop making big steps in our relationship by getting me in this fucking chair. I swear to god Levi, I don’t want to be in it again, if I am, I am throwing the fucking thing out the window.”

He walked over and cupped your face and kissed your forehead. “I know, but the doctor says you can walk okay, you just have to take it slow. Alright brat? If you’re tired, you have to sit in the chair.”

You gave the chair the middle finger. “Fuck that chair.”

He scooped you up into his arms and spun you around. “How about you move around like this?”

You smiled at him. “I like this idea.”

“I have a gift for you.”

You kicked your legs, your cast was off your broken foot, but due to new technology it was a little fragile and weak. Bones healed in a matter of two weeks now, problem was the body was tired and weak because human bodies could never get used to healing faster than the body was supposed to. Your shoulder was better, just a little stiff in movements after being pulled out of its socket and put back in. Your tummy was bruised up still, as well as other parts of you. All bandages were off to reveal scars slowly fading from special treatment to remove them. You still looked bad, but you were much better than when they first found you in that bathtub.

Levi carried you to his and your private bathroom. “It’s your first day at home finally, so I am going to spoil you rotten.”

You giggled. “Alright.” He put you on your feet, then stripped you. He stared at your bruises and marks that were fading, it pained his heart seeing them. “Levi?”

He looked up at your face. “Hmm?”

You hugged him. “I didn’t know you missed my naked body so much.” You knew really, he was saddened by your marks on your body, so you said that and hugged him to cheer him up.

“It’s very pretty.” He kissed the stop of your head. “Now, I have made you a very nice bath.” He turned you around to face the bath. He’d set up little floating lights, there was bubbles in the bath and a lovely smell of lavender coming from it. “Is it okay?”

You welled up. “It’s perfect. Could you help me in?”

“Sure.” He held your arm and helped you step into the bath, then sit down into the perfectly warm water. You sunk down and sighed. He knelt on the floor, then played with your hair. “You feel better?”

Your head was leaning back on the little cushion on the back of the bath. You turned your head, then smiled at Levi. “It’s amazing.”

“Good.”

You sighed, then reached out and patted Levi’s cheek with your wet hand. “Come join me.”

He turned his head and kissed your hand. “Not this time, but I will be right here, alright? I’m just going to the kitchen to get you more gifts, you just lie there.” You nodded and closed your eyes and just enjoyed the bath, your mind became clear and all your aches and pains went. You felt amazing, safe and relaxed for once in a long time. “Brat?” You opened your eyes and looked at Levi. “I have a cup of tea for you and some ice cream with homemade brownies in.”

You sat up and smiled. “Cute.” You leaned over and kissed his cheek. “You’re so adorable. I love you.”

“I love you.” He handed you your tea. “Drink.”

You hummed and felt so good inside when you drank it. “I missed tea.”

“Not surprised, you were without my tea for almost two months.” He saw how sad you looked, you felt guilty. “Ah, sorry I shouldn’t have said that. I was only trying to tease you.” He tapped his head a few times on the edge of the bath. “Tch, idiot.”

You kissed the top of his head loads. “It’s okay Levi.”

He looked up at you and pouted. “It’s not.”

You leaned over the tub and put your drink down, then you cupped Levi’s face and kissed it all over. “I’m home now and we should focus on that, right?”

He nodded. “Right…but.”

You sighed. “You can make it up to me by feeding me my ice cream.” He picked up the bowl, then began feeding you your ice cream and brownies. “You want to try?”

He hummed. “I could do.” You stopped him from getting a spoonful. “What are you?” You leaned closer and kissed him a lightly. “Ah, I get it.” He put the bowl down, cupped your face then kissed you. He nipped your lip, then deepened the kiss. He moaned a little, then pressed a little more into the kiss making you wrap your arms around his neck. He tugged you closer making you kneel up a bit, then your body pressed against his. He tangled his fingers in your hair and held you like he could lose you any second. He slid his other hand slowly down your wet back, then squeezed your bum firmly.

You pulled from his kiss, then giggled as he kissed along your jaw and neck. “Levi?” He kept kissing your body. “Levi!”

He looked up at you. “Yeah?”

“I think you’ve tasted the ice cream and brownies.”

He growled at you. “No, I need more.”

You put your hand on his mouth stopping him. “Levi Ackerman, if you keep kissing and touching me the way you have been, I won’t want you to stop.”

He hummed. “That would be really good, but your doctor would not be happy with me.” He sighed. “Alright.” He knelt down and you sat back in the water, you looked to Levi then began laughing. “What?”

You pointed at him. “You have a wet body impression of me on you.”

Levi looked down at himself. “You’re right.”

“You going to change?”

He shook his head. “I like it, maybe I should make it a permanent look.”

You giggled. “Sure, if you want others to see.”

He hummed and gave you the rest of your ice cream. “That would not be good.”

You shook your head and hummed. “Nope.”

He put the empty bowl down, then gave you back your tea. “You’re right. Plus, I’m a very selfish and possessive man. So, you’re mine and I’m not going to let you go ever.”

“You holding me prisoner?”

He opened his mouth then closed. “A little, but not like Ford. You can leave if you want, but if you want to stay with me, well I’ll keep a tight hold of you.”

You smiled at him, then sunk under the water and popped back up and gasped. “Sorry, you made me blush loads.”

He kissed the side of your head, then knelt behind you and began washing your hair allowing you to relax more. He wrapped his arms around your shoulders, then rested his cheek on the top of your head, then he closed his eyes a moment. He let out a sigh. “Alright, let’s get you out of the bath and wrapped up.” He got you out of the bath, wrapped your hair up in a towel then patted you down with another towel and dried you. He picked you up, then carried you to the bedroom and sat you down. He helped you get change, then put you in his clothes and a massive cardigan of his. He changed into new things as well, so he was no longer wet.

He smiled as your wrapped it around you, buried your nose in his cardigan and hummed. “Smells like Levi.”

He picked you up and carried you into the living room. “Or, you could cuddle me because I am Levi, so I smell like Levi a lot more.”

You hugged Levi and inhaled. “Mmm, Levi.”

He sat on the sofa and cuddled you. “Mmm.” He said your name, then kissed your temple loads. “It feels so good to have you back with me in my arms.”

You giggled. “Yeah.”

“You can watch whatever you want, I don’t care.” He hugged you tighter against you. “I just want to hold you for as long as I can.”

You smiled and snuggled against him. “No Tv, just you.”

Levi smiled. “Good.”

You hummed and hugged a little closer to the warm body under you. You smiled, then squeezed tightly as you felt so at home. He heard a half-asleep mumble and groan, then a long sigh and arms hug you tighter. You opened your eyes, then looked up at Levi’s sleeping face. You rested your chin on his chest, then let out a happy sigh as you watched him for a while. The man was so handsome and cute when he was asleep, he was cute when he was awake, but there was just something about him sleeping with a lack of a grumpy face made him plain adorable.

You moved up him and lay on top of him, you leaned down and kissed his face delicately all over. Levi hummed at you. “More.”

You giggled. “How much?”

He opened his eyes. “All the kisses.”

You lightly poked his cheek. “That’s a lot of kisses.”

“It is.” He tapped his lip. “Start kissing.”

You smiled as you leaned closer, then you kissed him over and over again. “Mmm, Levi?”

He hummed. “Yes?”

You cupped his face and smiled. “You’re so cute and handsome.”

He wrapped his arms around you, then rolled over onto you and began kissing your face all over. You giggled and squealed under him. He squeezed you a little, you couldn’t stop laughing as he tickled you too. You rolled over onto your tummy to get away, but he loved using your bum as a little cushion for his pelvis. He squeezed you and nipped your skin loads. You just kept laughing at Levi, it was perfect until your felt something on your wrists. You pulled and yanked your wrists, but something was holding them back and you didn’t like it.

You shivered and felt a cry coming on. “Levi, I don’t like it.” He didn’t respond, you fought and moved as much as you could. You started crying. “Levi please! Stop it!”

Your head was yanked back, something was around your neck, like a collar. You gasped and choked barely able to get a word out. You gasped as you heard a voice not belonging to Levi. “Lolli, you do everything to keep me happy right?” He ran his lips across your cheek, it was Ford but something wasn’t right with him, like he was warped. “So, make me happy.”

You screamed and wiggled desperate to get away, but it wasn’t working. You gritted your teeth when you felt his touch your body. You slammed your head back causing him to let go of your neck. You gasped, then turned around and slammed your foot against him loads. You fell off the bed, then crawled backwards away from him. Ford covered him nose, then growled at you. You stared in horror as you saw his eyes were completely black, his skin grey and his teeth were razors. He slammed his hand on the bed closer to you, then the other on the floor. As soon as he grabbed the floor you could see his nails were long and sharp like blades. Drool fell from his mouth as he opened it.

Your whole body felt sick as he moved and slammed his hand on the floor inching closer and closer to you. “You’re mine. My perfect Lolli.” His voice wasn’t right, it was inhuman and brought tears to your eyes. Your back pressed the window, you tried to break from your bonds, but it was no use. You were trapped, there was no way out and he was going to take everything from you. “I’m going to eat every inch of you. We’ll be together forever.”

You turned your head to the side as his long tongue licked your cheek, you felt vomit in your throat. You heard his fingers twitching near your ear, then he slammed then into your gut. You arched your head back as you screamed in pain, it was like a burning sensation, tearing and ripping. He pulled his hand from you, held it above him and stuck his tongue out and drank your blood. He grinned at you, then slammed his fist into your shoulder, then kicked your foot he had broken. He tilted his head as his smile widened, then he launched at you.

You screamed as you tried to get away, your eyes closed tightly, you wanted to avoid looking at your impending doom. You heard someone say your name in a soothing manner. You felt hands on you, they were gentle in their touch. You opened your eyes and saw Ford, you were on the floor, the sheets slightly on the floor and your pillow. Your back was against the window, there was blood on your shirt and arm. You held your hand out in front of you as you panted. He moved closer to you, but you flinched and cried out in fear. “No! Don’t touch me! Stop.” You shook. “Please Ford.”

He said your name, but as he did his face slowly faded and turned into Levi’s face. “It’s Levi, you’re okay. You had a nightmare.” He moved a bit closer. “You’re safe with me, I promise.”

You welled up as your reached out and gently touched his face. “Levi?”

He smiled and nodded, then he leaned to your touch. “It’s me.”

You began crying, then hung your head in shame. “I’m sorry.”

He hushed you as he slid right up to you, he petted your head. “It’s okay sweetheart, you’re okay. Don’t be sorry, you have nothing to be sorry for beautiful.”

You grabbed his pj bottoms, then pulled a little like a needy child wanting attention. “Levi.”

“Can I hug you?”

You nodded and rubbed your tears away. “I need a hug.”

He pulled you into his arms and held you tightly. “What happened?”

You told him everything in your nightmare, your body shaking as you did. “Levi? My tummy hurts.”

He pulled away from you, then lifted the shirt of his you were wearing. “Looks like you’ve bled a bit. Sometimes it happens with fast healing.” He scooped you up, then carried you to the bed and lay you down. He grabbed your pillow, then sorted the blankets as you sniffed the last of your tears away. “Let me do a scan, then I’ll send it to Hange to see if we need to take you to a doctor.” He scanned you, sent it then called Hange. “So?” He paced a little and nodded. “Right, yeah.” He hurried over and checked your tummy. “The opening wound bit…yeah…oh okay…right…I’ll do that, thanks. Bye.” He pulled your top down, sat on the bed and kissed your forehead. “So, it’s nothing serious. She says that due to a quick heal and the trauma, your body couldn’t cope. You see, before the nightmare the wound hadn’t fully finished healing. However, due to your nightmare which involved a lot of movement and stress it’s opened up a little. Good news is, you don’t need to go to hospital and it isn’t life threatening. Bad news is you need to relax, like a lot.”

You checked the wound. “Poo.”

“It’s okay, I’ll patch you up the old-fashioned way.” He went to the bathroom, got the med kit, then sat on the bed. He cleaned the area, put healing gel into the wound, then he put a patch on it. “All good.” He looked up at you and sighed. “Tch, you worry me brat.”

“Oh…S.”

He kissed you to stop you. “Tch, oi brat? I told you to stop saying sorry.” He kissed you again. “Now be a good girl for me and let me take good care of you.”

You sighed and nodded. “Okay.”

“You’re going to be sore for a while.” He packed everything away, then got into bed on his side and cuddled you. “A little bit weak. Hange recommended for you to get plenty of bed rest.”

You rolled onto your side and traced patterns on Levi’s bare chest. “Ah, but what about more nightmares?”

“Well, if you have them then I’ll kiss them away.” He kissed your temple loads. “Like so.”

You smiled. “Levi.”

He kissed your temple loads. “How about now?”

You giggled. “Thank you, Levi.” You gulped. “So, umm promise me one thing?”

“Sure.”

“No kinky tying my wrists for a while.”

He looked down at you. “I didn’t know you wanted to do that. I’ve never done that sort of things before, but sure no tie, or choking, or being locked up or anything like that. Promise.” He gulped. “Do you have kinks?”

You giggled. “You’re so cute.”

“Well?”

You hummed. “I just like you Levi, anything you do to me. I like it when you nibble my skin, that’s a lot of fun and I do like you taking control.”

He blushed. “O-Oh…Alright.”

You smiled and kissed his cheek, neck and chest. “What about you? Tell me more about what you like.”

He let out a long sigh. “Honestly, I love worshipping you, you know, kissing, nipping, sucking and exploring every inch of you. I really love it when you are, umm…how do I put this…satisfied? I love it when you ahh…”

You snorted a laugh. “Orgasm.”

“Y-yes…it’s cute and it’s such a turn on to see, hear and feel you go through great pleasure.”

You cupped his face, then nuzzled your face against his. “You are so fucking cute. Are you embarrassed to say all that?”

He blushed. “Tch, I feel stupid and selfish saying it.”

“I asked you to say it though.” You kissed him and hummed. “Thank you for saying.” You hugged him tightly with your cheek pressed against his chest. You were both quiet for a while, but you broke the silence. “Thank you, for you know…comforting me and not getting upset or offended when I freaked out. It means a lot to me.” You could hear his heart beating in a soothing manner. “I’ll probably have more nightmares, but I’m glad I’m here with you to help me through.”

He squeezed you tightly, his hand on the back of your head as he kissed your forehead loads. “I love you so much, so I’ll always be here for you through everything. I know what it’s like to have nightmares, to be plagued with bad visions in your head because I’ve seen so much and lost so much.” He moved down the bed a little so he was face to face with you. “But I’ve gained so much more. I love you more than life itself, I’ve never loved someone as much as I love you. You are my world, my everything so, I want to do everything I can to keep you well and happy for as long as I live. Which will be very long, because I want to live as long as possible with you.”

You smiled and kissed him. “I love you so much Levi. Thank you for being so sweet to me.”

He hummed. “I have my moments. Now sleep beautiful, you need your rest. I’ll be right here when you wake up from nightmares, as well as when you wake up in the morning.” He smiled and nuzzled against you making you giggle. “I’ll have so many hugs and kisses for you.”

“Me too.”

“Good.”

Kimi held the dye box in her hand as she read through it. You were stood behind her, gloved hands running through her hair as you applied the black hair dye. You and Kimi had been reunited today, it involved a lot of tears, squeals, hugs and kisses and Mike and Levi watched fondly. Mike and Levi were having a drink together, they were discussing the case as well as the progress in Ford’s case and going to court. So, you and Kimi were having girl time together.

You pushed her hair on top of her head, then pulled your gloves off and binned them. You grabbed wet wipes, then began cleaning off any dye on her skin. “You’re going to look like yourself again.”

She smiled at you. “I’m glad, the blonde was not a good look for me.”

You giggled as you cleaned her face. “It did look a bit odd.” You kissed her forehead. “You’re beautiful no matter what though.”

She watched you sit down and wince a little, then you sighed. She hummed. “Thanks, but you’re really pretty though. So…you ask Mike out?”

She blushed hard. “Yes…”

You giggled and clapped your hands. “So?”

“We went on a date.” She leaned closer. “He was so romantic and sweet.” She squeezed your knee and giggled. “I’ll tell you what, the man is packing.”

You snorted a laugh. “I’m not surprised you and him have jumped in the sack.”

“Well there was a lot of tension, heat and animalistic desire. We went for it.”

You bopped her nose. “Happy for you.”

She giggled then hummed. “So, how is Levi? You know…” She wiggled her eyebrows.

You smirked and shook your head. “Perv. Well he’s very passionate and very focused on me. It’s never just sex, you know? It’s something more. It’s emotional and sweet.”

She smiled and nodded. “I get it, it’s cute and a dream to have a partner like that.” She patted your cheek. “Lucky woman.”

You nodded. “I count my blessing every day.”

She eyed your neck and saw there was still a mark there from the collar trying to heal, then your arms still healing up. “They wouldn’t tell me what happened to you. They said my heart wouldn’t be able to take it, on account it’s a little weaker.”

You sighed. “I found it hard to tell Levi and well, he’s a detective. When I did, it hurt him to hear it. I think, that in time, I will tell you but, not yet. It’d be too painful for you.”

She smiled and nodded. “Alright, I trust you and if you say it’s worse than Jared and Newman, then I think I need time.” She lightly laughed. “I’m just glad we’re back together again.”

“Kimi?” She hummed. “Did the killer do anything bad to you?”

She shook her head. “He treated me really nicely, but never said a word. He doted on me until he put me in that alley and start to carve me up.” She sighed. “I guess I have you to thank, they said you were dressed up as a dancer called Lollipop.”

You laughed. “Yeah, I did it to find you, but now you’re safe I’m saying away. Doctor’s orders too.”

She nodded. “Tiredness?”

You smirked. “Yeah, I’m guessing you have shortness of breath.”

“Sure do.”

You got up and walked behind her, then moved her chair to the sink and began washing the dye out her hair. “We’re lucky we found Levi and Mike.”

She closed her eyes and enjoyed you washing her hair. “You’re right, I wouldn’t be alive and here if it weren’t for our connections to them. Shit, I wouldn’t be doing this.” You couldn’t agree more with her, if it weren’t for Levi appearing in your life, both of you wouldn’t be where you are now having this moment. She giggled. “Hey, you think the boys are getting on?”

You laughed. “I think both of them really want us to come back.”

“Probably.”

You smiled. “They’re good friends, so they’re talking with each other no problem. Well, both of them aren’t very talkative. I know Levi isn’t for sure, he tends to let me talk loads, but he also said he likes the sound of my voice…” You shook your head. “Anyway, I think Mike might be leading the conversation.”

“I think so too.” You wrapped the towel around her head. “Mike does like to chat when he’s on a topic he likes a lot.”

You rubbed her hair. “Levi’s the same, but with more swearing. I need to wash that man’s mouth out with soap.”

She laughed, then hummed as you dried her hair with a dryer. Once you’d finished, you began styling. “I like Levi.”

You smiled. “I like him too.”

She blew a raspberry. “No you don’t, you loooove him.”

You laughed. “You’re right, I do love him and I’ve told him that. Well, he told me he loved me first.”

“Cute.”

You played with her hair, then smiled. “A little. Now you look perfect.” You pulled her to her feet, then walked her over to the mirror. “Ta da!”

She touched her hair, then welled up. “It’s perfect.” She hugged you tightly. “Thank you.”

You hugged her back. “Happy to help. Shall we show your boyfriend?”

She gasped and clapped her hands. “Yes.”

“I’ll walk ahead.” She nodded then let you lead the way. You opened the door and smiled at Levi and Mike sat on Levi’s sofa. Levi had invited the two round, so if you crashed physically, he could get you to bed quickly or your meds. “Gentlemen, I would like to introduce you to Kimi.” You stepped to the side. “Ta da!”

Kimi stepped out and smiled, then she blushed as Mike stared at her and stood up slowly. He walked over to her. She blushed more. “So? Does it look okay?”

He hummed and played with her hair and side your name. “Has done a good job. You look like your beautiful self again.” He hugged her, then gave her a sweet little kiss. “Do you feel better?”

“I feel like myself again. I’m a lot happier.”

Mike hugged her to his chest, then smiled at you. “Thanks.”

You shrugged. “I’ll do anything for my girl.” You pointed to the kitchen. “I’m going to get cooking. You lot socialise and I’ll be right with you.” You wandered to the kitchen, put an apron on then began cooking everyone dinner without using the high-tech instant cook things.

You jumped when you felt a kiss on your shoulder. “Do you need help?” You looked up to see Levi. “I’m a good cook.”

You smiled at him. “I could do with a bit of help I suppose.”

“I’m very good with my hands.”

You giggled. “I know.” You gave him instructions, he followed them well and made it perfectly, you worried that your food wouldn’t be as good as his.

Levi reached over and squeezed your hand. “Are you…are you feeling okay?”

You looked over at him and smiled. “I’m alright, little tired, but I’ll be okay.”

“Anything hurt?”

You shook your head. “Dull aching in parts, but no pain.” You got the plates out for dinner, then you reached up to get the glasses and felt a twinge in your tummy. “Ow.”

Levi looked panicked. He put his hand on your tummy, the other on your back. “What happened?”

“My tummy hurt a bit, I just pulled too much.” You let out a long sigh. “I’ll be fine don’t worry.”

“You sure?”

You nodded. “Yeah, could you get the glasses for me?”

He kissed your cheek. “Sure, just ask me to do things for you, I don’t mind at all you know.”

“I know, sorry.”

“It’s okay, I just worry.” He poured the drinks, then put them at the dinner table. You plated everything up and he took the plates to the table. “I think plenty of rest when Kimi and Mike go home.”

You nodded and rubbed your tummy. “I think you’re right.” You sighed. “Dinner first.” Levi pulled the chair out for you, then you sat down. “Alright, eat up you two and enjoy my little Italian feast for you all. Yes, we have plenty of garlic bread for you two hungry boys.”

Mike grinned and grabbed one from the basket. “Thank you. I am a growing boy still.”

You laughed. “You sure are.”

Kimi hummed. “This is so good. I missed your cooking!”

Levi leaned over and kissed your temple. “She’s very talented. You should try her baking.”

You giggled. “Well you all have tiramisu for dessert, and yes I made it.”

Mike hummed as he swallowed his food. “Levi, you have got to marry this woman.”

Kimi laughed, Levi choked on his food and you blushed hard. Levi cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck as he blushed badly. “Tch, oi shut it big nose.”

Kimi and Mike both looked at you a little concerned. You smiled and waved at them. “That’s normal for his when you get him flustered, besides we’ve only been together for umm…four months? It’s ah…very early days. I think that’s what Levi means.”

Mike looked over at Levi, it was not fully what Levi had meant. Mike could tell that if Levi could marry you right this second, he would. Mike smiled. “I’m only winding Levi up, mainly because it’s fun to do so.”

You took Levi’s hand and kissed it. “He’s very cute when he gets grumpy.”

Kimi giggled. “That’s so sweet.”

Levi glared at you. “Tch, oi brat? Shut it.”

You smiled at him. “Sorry Levi.” After eating you all enjoyed one last drink, but it became clear that you and Kimi were reaching your limits. Mike guided Kimi to the door, they hugged you. Kimi hugged Levi, but Mike shook his hand. “Bye guys, have a safe journey.” You let out a sigh and felt your wounds hurting a little, it was like a stinging mixed with an aching. You rolled your neck, then began massaging your shoulders as you walked to the sofa. “That went well, wonderful actually.”

Levi hummed, then walked up behind you and hugged you. In this little moment, he saw a flash of a future he wanted for the two of you. He blushed and squeezed you really tightly, he didn’t want you to see how flustered he was at a flash image and thought in his head. “Yeah…wonderful.”

You rubbed Levi’s upper arms. “You okay?”

“I’m perfect.”

You hummed a laugh. “Okay honey. Now I hate to ruin this lovely cuddle, but I need to rest things are aching.”

He kissed the side of your head, then moved you to the sofa. “Where does it ache? I saw you massaging your shoulders.”

You sighed. “Yeah, they’re hurting as well. I can’t wait to be better; I’m tired of being tired and ill.”

He turned you on the sofa, so your back was to him, then he began massaging your shoulders. You let out a little moan as Levi’s talented hands made you feel good. “You’ll get better soon, just one more week and a bit. Hange said after that, you should be well.”

You leaned forward with Levi’s gentle push, his hands moved down and began massaging away. “Good.” You moaned more as you felt him work away the knots. “God Levi, you’re really good at this.”

He kissed your back. “Thanks. Now turn around and lie on your back.” You did as he said, then he grabbed your hips and dragged you closer. He massaged the front of your shoulders, then your sides and tummy. “Does that feel better?”

You nodded. “My tummy feels better, thanks. Does it feel weird?”

He pressed a little more and felt around. “Feels okay to me.” He moved back from you, sat sideways then started working on your bad foot. “Your foot feels better too.”

You hummed. “I do feel better, just aches and tired really.”

“Well, I try and fit in nap times for you.”

You giggled. “I feel like a kid.”

“Nah, just on special woman to me.”

You smiled at him. “Aww, you’re so cute. I’ll tell you what though, I’m sure it’ll make you happy, my dance career is not looking good anymore with my injuries.”

He put your foot down, moved you so you were up against the back of the sofa, then lay next to you so he was near the edge of the sofa. He sighed, then kissed your cheek as you looked up at the ceiling. “Well, you can still dance, but only for me. I am now your only customer.”

You turned your head to look at him, you smiled at how cute and handsome he was. “I love that.”

“Good.” He pulled you against him, then lay on his back as you lay on his chest. “What me to tell you a story from being in the force? I know you love them.”

You nodded and smiled. “Please. I love hearing them.”

“Alright.” Levi started talking about his times training Mikasa, Eren, Jean, Connie and Sasha. You didn’t mean to, but the more he talked, the more you felt yourself drifting off into a light sleep. Levi had such a lovely deep soothing voice, that you’d be surprised if anyone didn’t fall asleep to his perfect voice. Levi felt your breathing change, he looked down and called your name, but you were sleeping. He smiled at you, he wasn’t upset or annoyed that you’d fallen asleep, he was really happy that he was able to sooth you and make you feel so safe that you could sleep peacefully. “You’re so cute brat.” He kissed your forehead making you hum and snuggle against him. “Love you.”


	9. Chapter 9

You tapped the running machine at the police station’s gym to go a little faster. You wanted to build up your strength and energy again after being hurt so bad. With medical advancements, you healed faster but, you did have to do some recovery. Levi was busy with the team and new information about the case. No one needed your help right now, so you decided to start your physiotherapy. You had some soft nice music playing, just to keep you going. You wished you had Levi with you, mainly so he could motivate you to keep going, that or Mike, Erwin or Hange.

“Look at you go.” You turned your head and smiled at Keiji. “Feeling better?”

You nodded and slowed yourself down to a stop. “Yeah, I mean I do get tired but I think I’m good.”

He helped you off the machine, then handed you your towel. “You look great.”

You smiled as you rubbed your face. “Thank you.”

“I bet you’re glad to no longer be Lolli.”

You sighed. “Yes, I really am. The sad thing is, I don’t think I’ll be the same dancer again.”

He looked a little sad for you, then angry. “Fucking Ford. Wish I could skin him alive.”

You giggled making him blush. “Thanks for getting angry for me.”

He sighed. “I knew what you went through, Mike and I are the one who are sorting your case.” He ruffled his hair. “But hearing from you the after effects from you, it really…It’s one thing seeing it on paper, but hearing and seeing what it’s done to you. I’m sorry we took so long to get to you.”

You hugged Keiji making him jump, then blush hard. He hugged you back. You looked up at him and smiled. “Thank you for caring as much as you do.” You leaned up and kissed his cheek. “I’ve never had so many people care about me.”

He smiled and kissed your forehead. “Well, you’re so kind and sweet.”

You let him go and giggled. “I’m just nice to people.”

“You’re a good person.” He pointed to some equipment. “What me to spot for you?”

You looked to the machine to see it was to build strength in your shoulders. “Yeah thanks, I need to fix my shoulder, after it being dislocated it’s a bit stiff.”

He sat you down then lifted your arms up on the handles and explained how it worked. He tapped on the device and selected a weight. “Try that.” He watched you for a bit. “That too easy?”

You nodded. “A little.”

“I’ll put it up a bit more, but not too much because you don’t want to push your shoulder too much.”

You smiled. “Thanks Keiji.” You pushed a few more times. “It’s good.”

“If you feel something hurting, just tell me and we’ll stop.”

You nodded and kept going. You felt something pop, it was unexpecting. “Ah!”

He turned the equipment off, then pressed and checked your shoulder. “I don’t feel anything wrong. I think you might have cracked the joint.” He moved your shoulder and rolled it. “That feel okay?”

You nodded. “Y-yeah.”

He started massaging the joint, you hummed in response. “I think you just need someone to keep working the joint. I’m sure Levi would love to do that for you.”

You giggled. “I can imagine he would.”

“Keiji?” You both looked to Levi. “What are you doing?”

You smiled. “Hi Levi, I was working out and my shoulder hurt so Keiji is just making sure I didn’t damage anything.”

He walked over making Keiji flinch away from you. Levi squeezed and pressed your joint. “You should be more careful brat.”

You pouted. “I know, sorry.”

He kissed your forehead. “It’s okay, thanks Keiji for helping her.”

Keiji smiled. “Pleasure.”

You patted Levi’s cheeks. “You here to help me?”

Levi ruffled your hair softly. “Unfortunately, no, I’m here for Keiji. I was told he was here.” He looked to Keiji. “Harry Woodland has been brought it and he has a right mouth on him. We need to question him, a woman came in claiming he tried to kidnap her, but she got away.”

You stood up. “Can I come watch?”

Levi cupped your face. “I don’t think it’s a good idea, seeing as this man does not have the best opinions on women.”

“Please.”

He sighed. “Alright, you can be on the other side of the screen with Erwin and Hange to observe.” He held your hand and pulled you along, then stopped. “Hang on.” He pulled his cardigan off, then put it on you. You knew he did this so he could cover you up and make sure that no one could stare at you. He kissed your cheek. “Stay warm beautiful.” He pushed you into a dark room, Erwin and Hange were in there talking. “Oi? Look after this little one please.”

Erwin smiled at you. “Sure. Aww, don’t you look nice in Levi’s cardigan.”

Hange gave you a massive squeeze. “So cuuuuute! I have five of her, no twelve.”

Levi flicked Hange’s forehead. “There’s only one of her and she’s all mine.”

Hange kissed your temple. “She’s mine for now. Go be a detective.”

Levi sighed. “Alright.” He pinched your cheek. “Be good and if there’s anything you need, just ask these two.”

Erwin patted Levi’s shoulder. “She’ll be just fine. Go.” Levi sighed and left you with your friends. “Do you want a drink or something?”

You hummed. “I could do with a water.”

He grabbed a bottle and handed it to you, then sighed. “Hange, let her go.”

She giggled and released you. “Sorry.”

You grabbed the bottle. “Cheers Erwin.” You sat down and looked at Harry Woodland. He was an older man, had the silver fox look about him, but you knew he was a perv who loved the idea of having young women to himself. “Is the woman okay?”

Erwin sat next to you and got out his device to make notes. “Yes, she’s good. Right Hange?”

She nodded. “I checked her over, she’s alright.”

You rested your cheek on your hand as you watched and listened to Keiji lead the interview, while Levi listened in and added only a few things to the conversation. Harry was being defensive and dismissive; he was claiming innocence all the time. You lowered your hand and looked to Erwin. “I don’t think he’ll talk. You need to poke him.”

He tilted his head. “Poke him…ah, could I borrow you?”

You nodded. “Sure.”

He took your hand, then pulled you along. You followed him down the hall and few others, but you were focused on your hand in Erwin’s. His hand was so big, it seemed to just swallow up your hand. His touch was warm too, but what surprised you was how soft his hands were. “Alright.” You looked up at him as he picked out some clothes. “Can you change into these and make yourself look young?”

You hugged the clothes. “Sure.”

“I need you to go into the room, hand Harry a drink when Levi and Keiji step out for a bit.”

You bit your lip and hummed. “What about Levi?”

“I’ll talk to him and get him to agree easily.” He patted your head. “Alright?”

You smiled. “Alright, I’ll get changed and I’ll meet you outside.”

“Thank you.”

You waited for him to leave, then you pulled on the cute outfit of tights with cats faces on above the knees. The skirt was short and puff which had straps and there were little cat paws on where it connected to the skirt. The top had small puffy sleeves, a collar buttoned up and a bow there. You mixed your hair to look nice, then applied your makeup in a way a younger girl would. So, you had light soft makeup and pink lip gloss. You twirled around, then smiled at yourself. You looked adorable and young. Someone Harry would kill to have in bed alone.

You stepped out the room, then smiled at Erwin. “I think I can get Harry’s attention.”

Erwin looked at you, his eyes widened. “Wow, you look…”

You giggled. “Thank you.”

He put his hand on your lower back, then guided you down the hall to the door which Levi was behind. He tapped his knuckles on the door, Levi and Keiji came out after a few seconds. Erwin nodded when he saw the annoyed looks. “Nothing?”

Keiji shook his head. “Nothing, he won’t talk. He’s putting on his politician attitude.”

Levi clicked his tongue and wouldn’t say a thing, which meant he was very pissed. “You kissed his cheek and hummed. “It’s okay Levi, Erwin has a plan.”

Levi looked down at you, then his eyes widened as he checked you out. “You…”

You gave him a twirl and giggled. “You like?”

He grabbed you and yanked you against him. “Tch, I hate it.” He squeezed you and lowered his voice. “You look too adorable. I don’t want anyone else to see you like this.”

You hugged him back. “You’re cute, but I’m here to help you all.”

Erwin nodded. “She’s right, she’s going to be the stick that pokes the bear.”

Levi let you go and held your upper arms. “It’s dangerous.”

“Yeah, but you’ll be right there to save me this time, right?”

He squeezed and whined a little. “Okay, okay.”

Erwin smiled. “Keiji ask if he wants a drink, then we’ll get this one to go in with it. Hopefully we’ll get a reaction.” Levi pulled you to him and kissed you as Keiji went in, you felt Levi nip your lip and deepen the kiss. Erwin chuckled. “Are you done with her yet Levi?”

Levi kissed your cheek after, then looked to his friend. “Now I am.”

Keiji stepped out. “He wants a coffee, black.”

You kissed Levi’s cheek. “I’ll get it.”

Levi grabbed your hand. “I’ll help.” He tugged you along, his hand squeezing yours happily. He stopped in the staff room, then let you go. “I’ll make it, I don’t want you making anything for him.”

You hugged him from behind as he did. “Alright grumpy.” You hummed. “Do you like hugging me from behind?”

“I do.”

You squeezed him. “I can understand why, this is fun.” Your hands travelled over his body. “Must be fun being the dominating one.”

He shivered and let out a shaky breath. “Tch, oi brat? Watch those hands of yours.”

“It’s so sexy like this.”

“Stop.”

You grabbed his hips and slammed your pelvis into his bum, he stumbled forwards. “Bam! Mmm! You are so sexy, make me a sandwich.” You stepped back, then slapped his bum hard. “Damn girl! That’s one fine ass on you.” You started laughing. “Sorry Levi, I just wanted to know what it was like to be a typical douche guy in control.”

He was leaning over the counter, his hands gripping the side with his head hung low. “Ugggh.”

You peaked around. “Levi?”

“Fuuuck.”

You poked his cheek. “Yooou okay?”

“I’m at work, I’m not allowed to do what I’m thinking of to you.”

You giggled. “What’s that?”

He looked to you with his pupils blown. “I want to grab you, slam you against the wall.” He walked towards you making you back up to the wall. “I want to bite and suck every inch of your body.” Your back pressed against the wall, but he kept moving closer. “I want to ravage you so passionately that your legs shake, your mind goes blank and you can barely moan.”

You held your breath. “Well, that is a lot of very good things you cannot do at work.” You giggled. “I guess you liked what I did.”

He growled and nipped your neck. “I did.”

You grabbed his bum, then slammed your hips into his making him moan. “Sexy.” You moved around him and grabbed the finished coffee. “Ready to go.”

Levi sighed. “You will be the death of me.”

You giggled and carried the cup down the hall, your hands hugging it. You stopped by the door, then turned to Levi. “Wish me luck.”

He kissed you. “Good luck.”

You let out a breath, then went inside the room to see Harry sat behind the table, his hands on his head as he was hunched over. “Excuse me? I have your coffee.”

He sighed. “Thanks.”

You put it on the table near him. “Can I get you anything else?”

He sighed and looked up at you, his eyes widened at the sight. He eyed you up and down, then smiled. “Company would be nice until the detectives get back.”

You looked to the door, then back at him. “Oh, I dunno. I’m only an assistant here while I’m at school.”

He sat up more and grinned. “You’re at school huh?”

You nodded. “I sure am. I’m here for work experience.”

“Oooh.” He leaned forward. “What are you studying?”

You nipped your lip and played with your skirt. “Politics, but most people think it’s silly of me.”

He chuckled. “Well I’m a politician, so I think you’ve chosen the perfect course.”

You giggled. “Really? Wow.”

He nodded. “You know, you could always do your work experience with me?” He turned in his seat and pulled a little at your skirt. “How about you come over to mine when I’m done here, I can give you personal one on one lessons about being a politician.”

“Oh, I dunno about that.”

“It’d be fun.”

You hummed and tapped your lip. “I dunno.”

“Well, how about we talk a little, then you decide after.”

You giggled. “Alright.”

He sighed and smiled. “So, are you old enough to drink yet?”

You shook your head. “No Mr, I’m not.”

“So, you are a young thing.”

You hummed. “I am, but you should never ask a girl her age.”

“Oh of course not, that’d be rude of me.” He pulled on your skirt. “This is cute, mind if I have a look?”

You looked down. “Oh this thing? It’s just a simple outfit.”

“No, it’s cute. Give me a twirl.”

You spun around for him. “Like that?”

He clicked his neck. “Slower.”

You did. “That better?”

“Much. You are a cute thing.”

You giggled. “I’m okay, but thanks.”

“You have a boyfriend?”

You shook your head. “Yes.”

He smiled. “Really? You are so adorable. Who’s the lucky man?”

“Aaah, he works here too.”

“Does he, must be nice to work together.” He smirked. “You’re so fucking cute.”

You giggled. “Stop it, I am not.”

“You are.” He hummed, then reached out and squeezed your hips. “Wish I could be your boyfriend.”

You felt so uncomfortable, this man was sick if he thought you were a young girl. “You wouldn’t, I have no experience.”

“Oh really?” He squeezed again. “You’re untouched?”

You nodded. “Yeah.”

He shivered like he had bliss shoot through him. “Well, you’re even more special and cute then.” He shuffled closer in his seat. “Why don’t you come over mine? I’ll let you have a drink, we can talk about politics, I mean, I am a politician, so that could help with homework.” He eyed you. “Maybe we could have a little fun, right?”

“I don’t know.”

“It’s alright, I’m a nice guy. You can trust me.” He grinned in the way that was disturbing. “I’ll take good care of you.”

You shook your head. “No, I have to stay here and work.” You looked to the mirror. “Plus, you’re a suspect in a case so, I’m not allowed.”

He grabbed your wrist and pulled you close to him. “Come on cute thing, come over mine.”

You shook your head and tugged a little. “I shouldn’t.”

He squeezed your wrist tightly, it hurt a little. He pulled you down to his level. “Listen here you little bitch, you are coming home with me. I will drag you into my fucking car if I have to, I’ve done it before, I’ll do it again.”

“Wh-what?”

He laughed. “That bitch who caused me to be here, I dragged her ass into my car, but she got away. With you though, it’ll be easy to get you away, plus I have great fucking lawyers who will save my ass.”

You yanked your wrist from him and stumbled back. “No, I’m not going.”

He stood up quickly from his chair making it slam on the floor. “Get here now, I won’t let you escape.”

You gasped, then ran to the door. Levi threw it open, then caught you as you dove into his arms for a hug. “Detective, this man tried to take me away.”

Harry held his hands up. “I didn’t do such a thing! She came at me detective, I moved away from her as you can see from my chair I had to move fast. I wouldn’t dare go near an underaged girl. You should control your assistants.”

Levi gave you a squeeze, he was mad as hell. “Tch, that would have worked on us, if someone wasn’t in the other room watching and we didn’t have cameras.”

Harry’s eyes widened. “Shit.”

“Good look getting your lawyer to bail you out of this fucking mess.” He looked down at you. “Come on you, let’s get you somewhere safe.”

You walked with Levi down the hall, then into this office. “Levi.”

He wrapped his arms around you and held you close, then let out a long sigh. “That was hard to watch, but well done and thank you.”

You squeezed Levi back. “I was worried for a bit, but I knew that as soon as I ran for the door, you’d be right there ready to catch me.”

He looked down at you and kissed you. “Always.”

You smiled as you looked up at him. “You finished work?”

He shook his head. “I have a few things to do, why?” He cupped your face. “You want to go home? I can get Mike to take you.”

You nodded. “Please, I need to sleep. I’m a little tired.”

He kissed your face all over. “Aww, my poor beautiful little cute brat. Tch, I want to fucking kill that little shit Ford.”

“It’s okay Levi, I’m okay just need to sleep somewhere safe.”

He kissed you and hummed. “Alright, I’ll get Mike to take you now. Love you.”

“Love you too handsome.”

You’d made the place look pretty since coming home, you’d even baked for Levi as a treat. The best thing was, you’d dressed up really nice. Well, you were actually in sexy underwear just for Levi. You had the whole suspenders, fancy bra, stockings, heels and a top and skirt over everything that could easily be pulled off you. You pulled on a dressing gown, just so it looked like you rested and you were half getting changed. You were waiting in the kitchen for him, right by the door so you could ambush him.

Levi walked through the door, he yawned and felt like shit after finishing his shift at work. Harry had been a problem and an asshole after you’d gone, the paperwork was a bitch too. So, he couldn’t wait to see you and snuggled against your warm body. He flinched when he felt the very warm body he wanted jump on his back and hug him. “Brat?”

“Welcome home.”

He hummed and smiled instantly, he loved what you’d just said. “Thank you, how are you feeling?”

“Better now you’re home.”

“You flatter me.”

You giggled and kissed his cheek. “Guess what?”

He hummed. “What?”

“I have a surprise for you.” You jumped off his back. “I think you’ll like it.”

He took his coat off and his holstered gun. “Oh, lucky me.” He turned and saw you in heels tights and a dressing gown. “What…you look…wow.”

You smiled at him. “Thank you.” You picked up a brownie, put your hand under it to catch crumbs. “Open that pretty mouth of yours please.”

“Pretty? Well thank you.” He did as you asked, then bit the brownie and hummed. “God that is good.” He quickly ate the rest, then grabbed your hand holding the brownie and licked your fingers. “Mmm, so good. You are not allowed to bake for anyone but me now.”

You giggled. “Yes Levi.”

He held your hips and kissed you. “That was a lovely surprise.”

You swayed a little with him. “That wasn’t your surprise.”

“Oh?”

You held his hands, then pulled him along to the sofa. You put some soft music on, then began swaying your hips for Levi. You pulled at your sash slowly. “This is your surprise.”

He moved forward in his seat and held your hips stopping you. “Sweetheart, the doctor said you shouldn’t be doing this.”

You gabbed Levi’s hands, then pinned them to the back of the sofa causing your dressing gown to open and show off your sexy underwear. “Well, the doctors not here, is he?”

He held his breath. “No...”

“No. So, let me treat my handsome and perfect boyfriend.” You dragged your hands down his body, then placed one knee between his legs. “Besides, it’s been a while for us after I ran off and got injured too. You’ve been so good to me, waiting and all. So, let me treat you.” You moved back, gripped his knees and pulled his legs apart. “I’ll even let you touch me because you’re my one and only customer. That and I love you.”

He let out a shaky breath. “I love you too. Just…if you ache or hurt in any way, let me know. Please.”

You smiled and stood up. “I know honey.”

He blushed and groaned a little. “Honey…I like that so much.”

You pulled your dressing gown down, you rolled your one shoulder, then turned around and held it close so you were covered up. You giggled at Levi’s wide eyes, he was loving every moment but, he didn’t know what to do. You turned your back, then slowly dropped the gown off of you. You bent down nice and slow, so he could take in your bum, you knew he adored your bum a lot. You snapped up, then moved your hands down your sides, pulled your underwear on your hips, then let them go so they snapped making Levi growl at you.

You turned to face him, then you began dancing from him in a sensual manner. You moved closer to him, then knelt over him, one leg between his legs and the other the other side. You ran your hands up his chest as you rocked and moved your body. You smiled at him, then took his hands and placed them on your hips letting him know he could touch you. His hands were shaking when they connected with your body, like he was overcome with excitement. He didn’t know what to do at first, he felt like a kid in a candy shop. So, he squeezed your thighs, then your bum.

You leaned down and moaned in his ear making him shiver. “Good boy.” You licked the side of his ear, then nipped it. “Keep touching me. I’m all yours.”

He gasped. “Fuck.”

You giggled. “Not yet honey, a little bit later we’ll do that.” You heard him growl, it was a real primal and hungry one that you knew meant he was going to ravage you. You turned around on his lap and sat between his legs, your body moved up and down his chest, you reached up and behind you to tangle in his hair. You tugged a little, he groaned back at you. He grabbed your waist and pulled you to sit, so you weren’t hovering to dance and you stayed still. “Levi?”

“You said this is my treat, right?”

“Y-yes.”

He moved his hand up your body, then slipped his hand under your bra. “Well, I want to explore you.” You leaned your head back on his shoulder and began panting and moaning. “Exploring you is the best treat I could ever have.” He slipped his other hand down your body, then over your heat. You hummed as he moved his fingers in circles. “You’re so perfect, so soft, so warm, so sweet, so perfect and all mine.” You grabbed his thighs tightly as he pressed his lips against your ear and lightly kissed. “I love you so much.”

You hummed. “I love you too.” You turned your head to look at him. “But are you sure this is what you want?”

He kissed you. “Yes.” He slipped his hand down past the band of your underwear.

As soon as his fingers connected with your bud, you closed your legs slightly and moaned. It’d been so long since you’d been touched by this beautiful man, your body was just aching for him. Just his simple touch was making your body ache and shiver with delight. His other hand kept massaging your breast, as the other played with your bud. You turned your head to look at Levi, his pupils were blown as he looked your body over reacting to him, he was enjoying this new angle. He looked up at you and kissed you, you hummed and squeezed his thighs more.

He moved his hand down more, then pressed into your heat. You rocked your hips to his movements, but as you did you rubbed against his crotch. He growled at you and got a little rougher with his actions. You moved your hands and gripped his upper arms. You bit his lip and pulled a little making him moan. You smiled and giggled, then you deepened the kiss. You pulled away and moaned loudly as he pressed the perfect spot within you. You hummed after. “I love you.”

He kissed your temple. “I love you too.” He pinched your breast a little, you cried a little moan as you clenched around his fingers. You groaned at you as your bum rubbed perfectly against his hardened length. “You’re so beautiful.” He nipped your earlobe, then he nipped your neck. “I want to eat you so much. Every inch of you.” Your nails dug into his arms. He moved his fingers up, then ran his slick fingers over your bud. You arched your back, you wiggled and moved as the feeling was intense and strong. One of your heels fell off your foot at your movements. You moaned as you felt the pop, then a rush of pleasure that your body has been dying to feel.

You became like jelly in his arms, then panted and hummed. Levi pulled his hand from you, licked his fingers clean, then kissed your cheek. You smiled, turned around on wobbly legs and straddled him. You tangled your fingers in his hair, tugged hard so he opened his mouth to protest, then you kissed him roughly. Your other heel slipped off your foot and tapped on the floor. You rocked your hips against Levi’s he hummed and moaned into the kiss as you did. You slowly ran your hands down his body, then gripped the bottom of his long sleeve black shirt. You pulled it up and over his head, then threw it behind you.

Your fingers traced down his chest and abs. You smiled and looked up at him. “I’ve missed this so much.” You sighed as you ran your hands all over him. “You’re so handsome.” You pushed your hands down his body, he inhaled sharply as you pushed your hand under the band of his trousers a little and ran little circles on his skin. You smiled as his head leaned back, he hummed and closed his eyes. You undid his trousers, then pulled his length out and ran your hand up and down him. You kissed and nipped at his collarbone and neck. You smiled when Levi moaned, then rocked his hips to your movements.

You nipped and kissed along his jaw, you kept your eyes on him and enjoyed the look or pure bliss on his face. You kissed down his body and moved down, then slipped off the sofa to kneel between his legs. You ran your tongue slowly up his length, he jumped a little and looked down at you. You smiled at him as he blushed hard, he’d been embarrassed about you doing this before, he thought it was dirty and didn’t want you to dirty your mouth. However, you wanted to do a little something for him, to make him feel good.

He watched you as your tongue traced and ran around his tip, every movement or flick of your tongue made him wild with desire. You looked up at him. “If you want to stop, just say honey.”

He gulped and hummed. “Do…do you want to do this?”

You nodded. “It’s made other partners of mine feel good, so I want you to feel good.”

He groaned and looked away. “For a bit, b-but not too long.”

You leaned up and kissed him. “I promise. Just say stop and I will.” You leaned down again, then traced his length with your tongue. You slowly sunk your mouth down onto him, but you knew you wouldn’t be able to take all of him. So, you used your hand on him where you couldn’t take. You moved your tongue, hollowed your cheeks out and hummed. Levi gripped the sofa tightly, he closed his eyes and hummed, he was trying everything he could to hold on, to last. He’d never really let anyone do this for him before, mainly because he felt he was disgusting but, you had made him feel incredible.

He looked down at you as he started panting, then he ran his fingers across your cheek, then cupped the side of your face. His other hand gripped the back of the sofa tightly. He couldn’t believe you could make an act he found disgusting look and feel good. His thumb ran over your cheek, you were so precious to him. He felt your tongue glide under his lengths head, he bucked a little hard at the sensation. You pulled away and coughed a bit, then gasped. Levi panicked a little. “A-Ah, s-sorry.”

You wiped the corner of your mouth and smiled. “It’s okay.”

He blushed. “No it’s not, I hurt you and made you choke and cough.”

You leaned up, linked your fingers together on the back of his neck and played with his hair. “I’m alright.” You kissed him and hummed. “If it bothers you, I can stop.” He hugged you tightly, you fell a little on him. You caught yourself in time so you didn’t hurt Levi. He was so adorable right now. You moved a little, then skilfully took your underwear off. “Hey Levi?”

He pulled away a little. “Yeah?”

You showed him your underwear and bit your lip. “I’m not wearing any underwear.”

He smiled at you, grabbed your hips then pulled you closer. “You keep catching me off guard. So sexy.” He moved his arm, then tapped away on his communicator. “I’ve been keeping this setting for a while, it’s tingle pulse.”

You gasped. “Sounds exciting.”

He kissed along your jaw. “It sends a throbbing pulse through you and around me.”

You shivered. “I can’t wait anymore.”

“Well.” He sucked in air through his teeth as you took his length, then slowly lowered yourself down on him. “Fuck.” He moaned your name. “You feel so good.”

You cupped his face and smiled. “Ah…mmm…I missed you.” You kissed him and nibbled along his jawline as you started rocking your hips slowly. You gasped and moaned when you felt a throb go through your heat, you moaned again at another throb, it seemed to be happening like a heartbeat. You tapped your forehead against Levi’s your eyes closed. “Holy shit.”

He looked up at you and kissed you, he gulped and shuddered at the throbbing pulsing on his length. “Unngh, fuck that pulse.”

You slammed your hand against the back of the sofa, you tried to move, but his length pressed the spot within you right as there was a pulse. You snapped and felt a rush of pleasure go through you. You moaned and shuddered in delight as it flowed through you. You felt an energy, a hunger come though you. You gripped Levi’s shoulders, then began rocking against Levi roughly as you road out your pleasure. Levi had his eyes closed, he was panting and trying to control himself as well. He didn’t want to let go just yet, he wanted this to last for as long as possible with you. He opened his eyes finally and just watched you, you looked so pretty to him. While you were gone out of his life, he did think of you in this way, he did dream of you like this but, he never touched himself because he wanted the real thing.

You tangled your fingers in his hair, you smiled at him because you just felt so happy to be with him like this again. You kissed along his jaw, Levi just hummed and enjoyed you showering him with love. He ran his hands down your body, then grabbed your bum and squeezed you. You nipped his earlobe, then licked a line up the outside of his ear. You kissed along his cheekbone, then across his forehead to his other cheekbone. You smiled at Levi as he just hummed the whole time in a happy little bubble of his. You cupped his face gently, then tilted his head up a bit and smiled making him smile back. The two of you were moving and rocking slowly, your gazes held such love for each other. You leaned down and kissed him, he kissed you back and knew that he’d love to do this, be with you for the rest of his life.

He lifted you up, turned you around and lay you on the sofa. He leaned over you, then kissed your face all over. He ran his hands down your legs, then put them around his waist. He leaned over, grabbed the arm of the sofa behind your head and began rocking his hips a little harder and faster. He reached down with one had and held your hips, the other still holding the arm of the sofa. You arched your back, then leaned your head back as you panted, moaned and cried out in delight. You dragged your nails down Levi’s back, you loved how his muscles moved under them, it made you feel how powerful and strong he really was. There was something dangerous about being with Levi, like he could snap you at any moment, but he was so delicate and passionate with you.

He moved his arms to either side of your head, he leaned down and locked eyes with you. He really dragged his body against yours, he was making sure he pressed into you nice and deep. You cupped his neck, your fingers lightly touching his buzzcut hair. You whined a little and moaned at the intense feeling within you. You leaned your head back, then hummed a little. You dug your heels into his lower back, then used them to make Levi move a little faster. Levi understood what you were hinting, but your words failed you and Levi was struggling to get words out too. So, you both moaned and mewled at each other as you rocked your hips together. The wait to be with Levi, or for him to be with you was more than worth it. You’d both thought about it, but what you thought did not compare to this moment of being together.

Levi moved one hand under your head to cradle you, then the other moved under your back to wrap around you. He held you close to him, he put almost all his weight on you. His body rubbed against your bud, you shivered in delight at the constant rubbing of your bud, as well as him hitting the right spot in you. Levi timed his actions as much as he could, with every thrust a pulse went off. You pressed your lips against Levi’s ear and chanted his name to him along with sexual moans. You tangled your fingers in Levi’s hair as your other gripped his back. You kissed the side of his head over and over. Levi just pressed his lips to the side of your face, slightly parted so you could feel his hot breath on your skin.

You shivered when you heard Levi moan your name, then said praises to you. You moaned and squeezed him as he said everything to you that made you feel like you were in pure heaven. Levi made you feel good with his body, but it was his words that made you feel even more special to him. Levi wasn’t one for talking too much, but hearing the words of praise in your ear as he rocked deep and passionately into you made you feel like a goddess. You whimpered at him, then turned your head a little and kissed his cheek. Levi turned his head, he looked you in the eyes then down at your lips. You licked your lips, then hummed. He leaned closer, then captured your lips and tried to express all his love he had deep inside of him for you.

He moved his hand from under you, then grabbed your waist tightly and began rocking into you as fast as he could as he kissed you. He could feel his end coming soon, the pulse, tingle and having you again was just so much for his body, he was overwhelmed. Your moaning got higher in pitch, your body was shaking, you knew you weren’t going to last any longer. You just held onto Levi tightly, you rocked your hips with him. You clenched around him, then felt a burst of euphoria. You moaned and shook under Levi, your lips never leaving his as he took in all your moans. He squeezed your hip in his hand hard, then pressed into you and felt his relief. He moaned and shook a little, he bucked a little as he felt utter bliss.

He kissed your face all over, then smiled at you as you had your eyes closed as you panted. You opened your eyes and looked at Levi, then smiled back at him. He cupped your face, then ran his thumbs over your cheeks. You both started giggling, you were just both so happy. He sighed and eyed your face. “I’m so happy you’re home with me. I love you so much.”

You traced the features on his face. “I love you too.”

He hummed. “So, are you okay? I didn’t hurt you at all, did I?”

You shook your head. “I’m perfect.”

He kissed you and hummed. “So, you won’t mind if I go to the bathroom?”

You giggled and shook your head. “I’m okay Levi, go do your routine honey.”

He pulled from you making you both moan, he kissed your cheek then ran off to the bathroom. You sat up, then grabbed your underwear and slipped them on. You stood up, grabbed your heels, a brownie, then you walked into the bedroom. You dropped your heels on the floor, then stood by the window and looked out as you ate your brownie. You hummed and smiled as you felt arms warp around you, then a chest press against your back.

Levi leaned over your shoulder. “Gimmie.” You offered him your brownie, he bit it and hummed. “Thank you.” He kissed your cheek. “What’s on your mind?”

“Nothing.” You sighed and ate some more brownie. “Just enjoying the view really.”

He gave you a squeeze. “I have a better view for you.”

You turned to him and giggled. “Levi Ackerman, are you suggesting we have sex again?”

He pulled you towards the bed as he walked backwards. “Yes, that’s if your body can take it.”

You bit your lip and giggled. “Oh, my body can take it.” You pushed Levi onto the bed, then crawled over him and smiled as he smiled back. “In fact, my body really wants every inch of you again.” You sat on his hips and put his hands on your boobs. “In fact, it’s asking you to strip me.”

He growled and sat up. “I am more than happy to do that.”


	10. Chapter 10

You walked through the station with a spring in your step, now you were all better you and Levi had been more passionate with each other as often as possible. Levi and you had gone into full honeymoon mode for weeks now, it was great to be showered with so much love as well as a lot of flirting and being dirty and naughty with each other. Today you knew something bad was happening, another body had been found and she had been treated worse than any other victim, meaning the killer was mad. So, Keiji and Levi were working overtime. You opted to stay with them, mainly because you didn’t want to be alone.

When Levi made you stay at home, you kept yourself busy as much as possible. You just wanted to be around Levi, though it was nice when he came home. Levi would just dive for you, his hands wandering over your body, which led to clothes being taken off. You thought Levi would be tired coming home from long hours at work, but it was almost like he reserved energy for being with you. Always after you’d run him a bath, give him dinner then let him snuggle you against you and vent about his problems. You’d show he all the love in the world, just so he didn’t think he was so lonely or have nightmares.

You poked your head around the doorframe and smiled at Levi and Keiji, both looked tired and a little messy. Levi had his hair tied back, his sleeves rolled up, coat off and guns. Keiji’s hair was back, he had a little stubble, his tie was gone and his shirt was untucked. They both had cups of tea, work everywhere and the lights dimmed. You put a plate of cookies on the table, then leaned over and kissed Levi’s head.

Levi looked up at you, his glasses on. “What are you doing here?”

“I missed you, besides you haven’t been home for a while.”

He frowned. “I haven’t?”

You shook your head. “A day and a half.” You giggled. “I was wondering if you were okay.” You ruffled Keiji’s hair. “How about you?”

Keiji smiled up at you. “I’m alright now I finally get to see a pretty face.”

You giggled. “Flirter. I brought cookies, they’re homemade.”

He grabbed one and ate it. “So good.”

You walked over to Levi, then sat across his lap and kissed his cheek. “How are you honey?”

He hugged you and snuggled against you. “Happy now I’ve seen your pretty face.”

You picked up a cookie, then offered it to him. “Open up, you need some sugar.”

He looked up at you. “Then kiss me.”

You giggled. “Levi, eat the cookie then you can get a kiss.”

He ate the cookie and hummed. “It’s good.”

You cupped his face and kissed it all over, then kissed him. “I’m glad, I just baked them at home.”

“Thank you for thinking about us.”

“You two should get some rest.” You pulled Levi’s head against your chest and under your chin. “You two are burning yourselves out and will be of no use to anyone like this. I know you think by resting that you aren’t helping these people, but by not resting you are both not working at your full potential.”

Keiji put his work down and sighed. “She’s right you know. We’re not going to do any good sitting around here being tired.” He turned his things off, then grabbed some cookies. “I’m heading home to crash. You should go home too Levi; you have someone amazing wanting you to come home to hold you and look after you.”

Levi looked to you, then tapped his forehead against yours. “Yeah, I do.”

“Night you two.”

Levi just gazed into your eyes, they seemed to sparkle with such joy and happiness. “Shall we go for dinner?”

“I can cook.”

He shook his head. “No, we’re going out for dinner.” He picked you up and put you on your feet, the stood up. He grabbed a cookie, then pointed at them. “I’ll eat the rest tomorrow when I’m back here at work.”

You smiled. “I know you will.”

He rolled his sleeves down, put his arms through the straps of his holster and adjusted it. You put his coat on him, then kissed his cheek. He hummed. “Thank you, you warm enough to go out? It’s cold.”

You nodded. “Yeah.” You pulled on your coat, then snuggled. “After all, I’m wearing the coat you bought me.”

He put his arm around you kissed the top of your head, then led you out of his office. “I’m glad you like it.”

You giggled as you looked up at him. “You leaving your hair tied back?”

He looked down at you. “You like it?”

You nodded. “I can see your handsome face.”

He hummed. “I’ll leave it for now.” He helped you into his car, then he drove off to a nice noodle bar. You both had ramen along with some refreshing tea. You noticed Levi was staring at you for a while, you looked up and smiled at him. He hummed. “Sorry for staring, but I missed you so much and you are so cute.”

You giggled. “Thank you. I missed you a lot too.” You looked around the restaurant, the soft neon glare from so of the lights was relaxing. The music was soft and people were hushed, mainly because it was late, about 2am. You could see projected bowels or ramen, along with other food. There were people smiling and bowing, it was just a cute little place. You looked to Levi and smiled again. “You’re going to make me blush.”

He looked down at his communicator as it beeped, he noticed what it said then felt happy. He looked up at you. “Eat up beautiful we have to go outside.”

You lifted the bowl and drank the last of the broth. “Mmm, why?”

“Something fun.”

You giggled. “Alright.” You wiped your mouth. “Finished.” He got up, took your hand and walked away from his car to the park nearby. You smiled at Levi as you tried to catch up. “What are we doing?”

He stopped in the park, moved you a little to face him, then nodded. “Perfect.”

“You’re acting weird.”

He looked up and hummed. “A little, but this is worth the weirdness. Trust me.”

You looked up as well. “What are you?” You gasped as you saw something white flutter down, then more appeared. “Snow.”

Levi looked down at you and smiled. “Yeah, you’ve never really seen it, have you?”

You welled up and shook your head. “It’s pretty.” You looked down at Levi. “What happens with it?”

He walked around you, then hugged you from behind. “It sticks to the ground and creates a white soft cold layer, which you can make snowmen in and snowballs. It’s fun to play in with people you love.”

You bounced up and down. “Exciting.”

“It is.” He kissed your temple loads. “I love you.”

You blushed. “I love you too.”

He squeezed you. “It’ll take a while for it to stick, so we should go to bed and see what it looks like in the morning. Okay?”

You nodded and smiled. “Yes!”

He kissed your cheek loads. “Come on.”

You sat by the window in the living room and just watched the snow, ever since you’d woken up to it a few days ago, you’d fallen in love with it. You just loved to sit there and watch it fall, you’d played in it as well with Levi, but that was the only time you’d go out in it. Snow was something you weren’t used to, so you needed Levi with you and there to help guide you. Sometimes you’d sit for hours, warm tea in hands, fluffy socks on and one of Levi’s jumpers on. Levi was at work, so you missed him a lot, but he said he felt he was so close to putting an end to the case. You were glad, it meant women could be a little safer.

You heard someone come into the apartment, then the sound of things being put down, then them walking over to you. You hummed and smiled when they sat behind you, then hugged you tightly. You giggled when you felt a very loving touch, as well as kisses on your neck. He heard them sigh and say your name. “I’m home.”

You turned your head and smiled at Levi. “Welcome home.”

He kissed you and hummed. “Happy to be home.” You put your cup down, then threw yourself at him making him fall back onto the floor. He lay there, you on top of him looking adorable. “Well, this is a nice welcome home.” He hummed and smiled as you kissed his face all over. “Lucky me.”

You giggled. “Love you.”

“I love you too.” He squeezed you. “I’m so happy.”

You grabbed his wrists, then pinned them above his head. “Guess what?”

He frowned and looked up at his arms, then at you. “What?”

You held his wrists with one hand, tapped your arm, then smiled down at Levi. “I have a bath being made for you right now.”

He hummed. “Thank you, but what does this have to do with being pinned under you?”

You lay on him and sighed. “Well, I’m making sure you don’t leave again to go to work.”

“Oh, is my girlfriend getting lonely?”

You nodded. “Very.”

“Well, that’s not good.”

“No, it’s not.” You smiled and just stared at him. “Plus, I just want to look at you a little helpless under me.”

He frowned. “I’m not helpless, I could get out of this easily.”

You giggled. “No, you couldn’t, because you loved the feeling of me on top of you pinning you down. Right?”

He hummed. “You’re right, this is nice.”

You sat up and patted his chest. “Why are you so handsome?”

“I don’t know.” He shrugged. “I don’t think I’m handsome.”

You let his wrists go. “Nonsense.” You grabbed your tea, then sipped as Levi sat up with you still straddling him. “What do you wanna do?”

He nipped the crook of your neck. “I wanna do you.”

You giggled. “Nooo.”

“No?”

You shook your head and sipped your tea. “I have my drink to finish. Plus, you have a bath.”

“Can we share?”

You giggled. “Maybe.” You put your tea down, then tangled your hands in his hair and hummed. “You’re so fucking handsome.”

He held your bum and patted it. “Thank you.”

You kissed his face all over. “I just want to keep kissing you and hugging you all the time.”

“Well, I like all that, so do it all.”

You gasped, then climbed off Levi and ran to the bathroom. You smiled at the bath, then got him a soft turtle neck jumper and comfy trousers. You folded it all up, then put them in the bathroom. You set up some floating lights, made sure the bath water had lavender in then you skipped into the living room. “Leviii.”

He got up from the floor with your cup, he walked over to the kitchen as he spoke. “Yes?”

“Bath.”

He walked over to you, he hugged you and kissed you loads as you walked backwards through the bedroom and into the bathroom. “You take such good care of me. I should reward you.”

You giggled and kissed him lightly. “Get in the bath.”

“What are you going to do?”

You smiled and kissed his cheek loads. “I am going to clean up a bit and make you some food.” You let him go and smacked his bum. “Be a good boy and have a bath, relax, nap. Please.”

He sighed. “Alright, but it’d be better with you.”

You walked over, leaned up and kissed him. “I love you loads, but you need to relax and not have sex.”

He frowned. “But sex relaxes me.”

You giggled. “No, you perv.” You referred to yourself. “This is off limits Mr.”

He pouted and pulled his shirt off. “Fine.”

You winked at him, then skipped into the living room and noticed some things on the floor near the end of the sofa. You sat down, then opened up the container box to see Christmas things inside. You’d never had much of a Christmas before, so seeing all these decorations was amazing. You couldn’t wait to put everything up, but the main thing was celebrating Levi’s birthday. You’d bought Levi a few things you hoped he like, but you worried because you’d never really bought a gift for anyone before. You’d always been poor, so this was the first time.

You left the Christmas things, then started making Levi his dinner. You hummed a little song to yourself, then stopped the cooking and put things on a low heat. You wandered into the bathroom to check on Levi. He was lying back in the bath, his head resting on the side with his eyes closed as he slept. You crouched down next to him, then kissed him. Levi hummed and opened his eyes to look at you. He let out a long sigh. “Hey.”

You smiled. “Hey sleepy, do you want to go to bed instead?”

He shook his head. “No, I want your dinner.”

You giggled. “Aww, you’re cute.”

“I am.”

You kissed him again and hummed. “So handsome.” You stood up and got him a towel. “Well, if you want dinner, it is ready for you honey.” You heard Levi get out the bath, you turned around and saw him naked from the front. You stared at him and felt a hunger bubble in you. You cleared your throat and handed him the towel. “I’ve got you some comfy clothes for you. I’ll set up the table for us.”

“Thank you.” He just stood there and noticed you were trying not to look at him. He stepped closer and hummed. “What’s wrong sweetheart?”

You flicked his forehead. “Stop standing there butt naked with your sexy pecs, hot abs and perfect dick out. Cover that stuff up.”

“Why? You called it sexy, hot and perfect.”

You patted his cheeks. “Because, I have dinner ready for us and if you stay like this any longer, I will not want you to put your clothes on and want you so badly.”

He growled. “I’d like that.”

You shook your head and ran away. “No sex.”

Levi hummed a little laugh, then got changed and walked out to see you hiding behind the table with the food out. “You hiding from me now?”

You nodded. “Yes, because just by one touch you get me weak kneed and naked.”

He sat down and looked at the feast of a dinner you’d made him. “I didn’t know I had that much power over you.”

You sat down and pouted. “Of course. I mean, we’re both not very good at expressing ourselves verbally about our love only physically.” You sighed. “We love each other just so much, that it’s very physical.”

He hummed. “I adore you and love you with everything I’ve got.” He sipped his drink. “I promise tonight I won’t remove your clothes.”

You smiled. “Good.” You leaned forwards on the table. “Because you need to rest Levi. You’ve been working so hard, you’ve missed out on sleep so, I don’t think having fun with me is going to help.”

He swallowed the last of his dinner. “You recharge my batteries, but you are right I do need a good night’s sleep.”

You finished your dinner, got up and began cleaning up. “You do, if you don’t sleep normally, I will worry about you. I mean I always worry about you.”

Levi hugged you from behind and kissed the side of your head. “That makes me so happy to know you worry about me.”

You giggled as he kissed you more. “I can tell.”

“Thank you for dinner, it was perfect.”

“Well you know me. I’d do anything for you.” You turned around and held his hips. “So, do you want to watch tv for a bit, or do you want to go to bed?”

He hummed and danced with you a little. “I want to spend some time with you, then I’ll go to bed.”

You giggled as he twirled you around. “You are in a really good mood.”

He nodded and spun you and him around and around to the living room. “Well, I came home to my girlfriend being cute, she pinned me to the floor and kissed me loads. She then gave me a lovely bath and used her lavender bath stuff and nice floating lights, then she cooked me the perfect dinner.” He dipped you. “I’m madly in love with her and she with me, so yes I’m very happy.”

You smiled as he pulled you back up and kept dancing with you. “You are adorable.”

“Thank you.” He lifted you up in the air, spun you around, then put you down. He pulled you close, then just swayed with you. “So, I’m sure you’ve seen. I’ve brought some Christmas decorations home. The tree will arrive tomorrow for you, so you can spend the day decorating the place and not being bored.” He tapped his forehead against yours. “Don’t come to the station, I want you to stay here safe and sound. Please?”

You nodded. “Promise.”

He kissed you. “Thank you.”

You gasped and patted Levi’s cheeks. “Do you know what the best part of Christmas is?”

He shook his head. “No, what’s that.”

You jumped up and down, arms in the air with a big smile. “Birthday! It’s your birthday honey. It’s the best day ever, because you were born and if you hadn’t had been born, well I wouldn’t be in love, I would be beaten and abused by Jared. You are the best thing ever.”

He smiled and hugged you tightly. “Thank you for saying that.”

“Levi?” He didn’t say anything making you giggle. “Levi?” You pulled away and saw his eyes were closed. “Levi!”

He opened his eyes and sighed. “Mmm?”

“If you’re tired, then let’s go to bed.”

He stood up and rubbed his eyes. “Sorry. Yeah bed sounds good.”

You pulled his along to the bedroom, then gave him his pjs. You changed as well, then got into bed and sat up. You pulled the cover back, then patted the bed. “Get in and come for a cuddle.”

Levi got in, then lay his head on your chest and wrapped his arms around you. “How long are you at work for tomorrow?”

He yawned. “Almost all day.” He hummed and snuggled. “I’ll send someone to check on you.”

You giggled and lay down bringing Levi with you. “Alright honey. Love you.”

He moved up the bed and hugged you, so now he was the bigger spoon. “Love you loads.”

You had a cute Christmas style dress on for Levi as you decorated the apartment, you were dancing as you were working and singing along to the music you had playing. You squealed when Christmas (Baby please come home) By Darlene Love came on, you started jumping about and singing as proudly as possible and moving your hips to the song. You spun around, then stepped on a little step that floated up and allowed you to put a star on top of the tree. You couldn’t wait for Levi to come home from work and see what you’ve done, or that you’d dressed up so perfectly for him.

You jumped off the step, twirled around and gasped as Keiji stood there smiling near the front door. You giggled and placed your hand on your chest. “You scared me.”

He laughed. “Sorry, you were just singing so loudly and having fun.”

You smiled. “I was.” You picked up a box and moved it. “So, you here to check up on me?”

He kept smiling at you. “Yeah.”

You giggled. “Trust Levi. I’ll make sure I’ll cook him something nice tonight, maybe I’ll bake.”

“You do so much for him.”

You hummed. “I do as much as I can for him, I want to show him how much I love him and appreciate the things he’s done for me.” You cleaned up as you spoke, then began baking. “Can I get you anything hon?”

His gaze softened at that pet name. “Tea would be nice.”

You nodded and turned the music down. “Coming right up! Do you want anything to eat at all? I can get you anything you want.” You frowned when Keiji didn’t reply. “Keiji?” You screamed, but it was muffled as he tried placing a mask over your mouth. You dropped the tea cup making it smash, then you moved your feet up the counter and pushed slamming Keiji against the counter behind him. He dropped the mask, so the gas inside didn’t knock you out but it made you dizzy.

You fell to the floor, then got up and ran from him trying to keep yourself awake. You stumbled and grabbed a box of decorations just as Keiji grabbed your ankle. You grabbed some glass decorations, then began throwing them at him. You kicked him in the face a few times, then crawled away from him. You pushed yourself up and ran to the bedroom, you locked the door, opened the bathroom window, then closed the bathroom door and got under the bed. You knew that you had no chance of fighting him, he was far more trained than you and would easily beat you.

You tapped on your communicator, then called up Levi. He said your name. “What’s wrong?”

“Levi.” Your voice was hushed. “It’s Keiji, he tried putting a mask on me to knock me out, he’s in our apartment trying to get me. Levi, I think he’s the killer you’ve been after.” You jumped and covered your mouth stopping yourself from scream as he slammed against the door over and over. “I’m under the bed, I’m so sorry if he takes me. Just know I love you so much.”

He called your name. “Hold on sweetheart, hold on. I’m coming for you. If he takes you, I’ll find you and save you I promise.”

You curled up into a ball. “Levi.” The door broke open, you closed your eyes and whimpered a little. You heard Keiji walking about, he got the bathroom open, then you watched his feet go past the bed. You let out a shaky breath. You looked down at the end of the bed, you held your breath then screamed when Keiji slammed on the floor and looked at you. He reached for you, but you moved further up to the head of the bed and pressed yourself against the wall.

He reached for you, but couldn’t grab you. He roared in frustration and slipped out, you gasped as the bed flipped and slammed against the wall. He grabbed your ankle, yanked you close then slammed the mask on you. You wiggled and screamed at him, but it was no use. “Hold still.” He smiled as you slowly loss consciousness. “I’m going to make you my wife, you are far better than all those women I carved up. Levi does not appreciate you, but I do, I love you more than anything.”

You passed out and had a fuzzy dream about Levi running for you, he was reaching out for you but he could never grab you. Your eyes flew open, your head was killing you. You sat up still in your Christmas dress, but you were somewhere you didn’t know. The room you were in was over the top with its girly things. The bed was a massive four poster with fabric draping on it, there was loads of pillows and toys. A massive projected mirror was next to a smart dresser, which would help you do makeup. There was a walk-in wardrobe, which you were sure was full of clothes for you. You slipped out of bed and noticed your nails were red, you panicked and ran to the mirror expecting to see that weird blonde he liked, but your hair was normal.

You wandered around and saw you had no windows, like you were trapped in a box. You walked up to the door, you searched around and saw a panel on the wall. You tapped it causing it to slide open. You jumped, then walked through the door to see a hallway. You wandered down, opened the next door to reveal a living room, dinning room, kitchen. You couldn’t see windows anywhere, but there was a tree and boxes full of decorations for Christmas. You saw picture frames on the wall, all of them were pictures of Keiji with each woman he’d killed. You noticed Kimi’s picture, but she was completely out of it and he had a mask.

You jumped when you heard your name sang shouted, you spun around to see Keiji dressed up nicely in a suit. “Good morning my love.” He cupped your face and kissed your forehead. “I got the Christmas decorations out like you asked.” He played with your hair and let out a loving sigh. You stared at him in disbelief, he was acting as if you and him had been in a relationship for as long as you and Levi had. Keiji had lost his mind, there was something not right with him at all. He sighed. “So, shall we get decorating?”

You nodded. “S-sure.” You didn’t argue, after your time with Ford, you’d learnt that if you were kidnapped again to just go with what the kidnapper wanted and to play along. “I’d like that.”

He smiled and kissed your cheek, then gave you a big hug. “Oh, I’m so happy!” He let you go and ran over to the panel on the wall. “A little music to set the mood.” He played Christmas (baby please come home), you felt yourself shiver at how you were only just in Levi’s place happily decorating away and singing to this song. “You like this one, right?”

You smiled at him. “I do.”

“Great!” He got some things out the box and handed them to you. “Come on, let’s make this tree look perfect. After all, it’s our first Christmas together.”

You hummed and nodded, then began putting up the decorations. You saw you had your communicator on still, but it was showing no signal meaning you were either underground or he’d put something in the walls. You made the tree look as pretty as you could, you followed Keiji’s directions, but he didn’t give many meaning you just had to guess what he liked. You picked up the tree topper, then turned to him. “Umm, could you put this on? I can’t reach.”

He smiled. “You’ve got it, don’t worry.” He bent down and wrapped his arms around your thighs under your bum, then stood up. You were a little scared when he did that, but you were thankful he was just being nice and gentle with you. You gulped and whined a little. “Go ahead.” You reached up and put the star on the tree. “Prefect.” He dropped you down, then pulled you close for a hug. “I couldn’t be happier than I am right now. Just me and my perfect wife.”

You frowned at that comment, you thought he believed you were a couple like Levi and you, not married. “Uhh, yes.”

“It’s Christmas tomorrow.” It wasn’t. “I can’t wait for you to open your gifts.”

You hummed. “I umm, didn’t get you anything.”

He chuckled. “That’s fine, because the only thing I want is you.” He kissed your temple loads. “I should let you get to cooking and baking, right?” He laughed. “I mean it is Christmas morning.”

You stared at him; he’d only just said Christmas was tomorrow. “I umm thought it was tomorrow.”

He frowned. “Did I say that?” You gulped and shivered as you felt fear, you thought you’d made a mistake challenging him. He burst out laughing. “Silly me. I did! Let’s get to bed then! Christmas is in a few hours.” He pushed you to the kitchen. “You should still cook and bake through the night though; we’re having a massive dinner with guests!”

You smiled and nodded. “I’ll get started. You should get some sleep. Santa is on his way, he wouldn’t be happy if he found you awake, right?”

He grinned. “Right.” He kissed you and hummed. “Night love.”

You smiled and waved to him as he ran off to bed. You let out a long sigh, then tapped away on your communicator and walked around to try and find a signal anywhere. You moved from room to room, then finally came to a room across from yours, it was Keiji’s. You saw pictures of you as you are now and as Luna everywhere, the man had been obsessed for years. You looked more and saw he had a window above his headboard.

You gulped, then moved closer and used your flexible body to step on his side table, then the back of his headboard. You carefully opened the window, then stuck your arm out to see a hit. You called Levi up and sent him your location, then you carefully climbed off. Your foot slipped on the headboard. You held your breath, grabbed the headboard and pointed your foot in the air as your face was inches from Keiji’s face. You twisted your body and foot around, so your back was perfectly facing Keiji. You placed your other foot on the side table, pushed yourself up so you stood up, then jumped down and ran out the room.

You got to the kitchen. Your body was shaking from the rush of adrenaline. You let out a long breath, then looked at your communicator to see Levi had replied in time. All I said was, I am coming. You hugged your arm to your chest, smiled then got to cooking for Keiji. The hours seemed to fade away as you cooked and baked for Keiji. You nibbled your lip and hoped Levi came in time before it was too late. You had no idea what was in store for you, all you knew is you were trapped in a home with a mad man. You were also sick of being kidnapped by crazy people, being used, being watched. All you wanted was to live happily with Levi, it wasn’t much, it was a simple thing.

You jumped when you heard Keiji say your name, you turned and smiled at him. “Good morning my love.”

You dried your hands. “Good morning. Would you like tea or coffee?”

He hummed. “Tea thank you.”

You nodded an began making it for him, then handed it over. “When would you like your dinner?”

He hummed. “Soon please. Ah, but first you need to go to your room, change into that nice red dress I bought you, get yourself all pretty and wait for me to get you.” He grinned. “I’m setting up a surprise.”

You bowed and hurried away to your bedroom. You closed the door, then began changing into a long beautiful red flowing dress that trailed behind you a little. You fixed your makeup and hair, then put on nice shoes and sat waiting. You looked up into the mirror at yourself. You smiled when you could just imagine Levi hugging you from behind, kissing your cheek and telling you that you were so beautiful. You closed your eyes and could just imagine his touch, his warmth, his voice and smell. You wanted to hear him say your name, tell you he loved you and he’d never let you go.

You opened your eyes to see Keiji was stood in the doorway, he was watching you with a smile. You turned to him. “Is it time to go?”

He walked over and leaned down, then kissed your forehead. “You look divine. I chose well.” He chuckled. “Come, you are right the surprise is ready.” He pulled you along and down the hall to the dinning room. “Ta da!” You looked up then felt cold, you wanted to vomit. At the dinning table were people long dead. There was a woman, man and a young girl. You screamed at the sight, he’d kept these people in a certain state for so long. Keiji looked shocked and frightened at you. “It’s okay, it’s okay my love. I know, you’ve never met my parents and sister before, I kind of just sprung it on you.” He hugged you. “It’s alright though, they love you already from all the stories I’ve told them.” He kissed your cheek loads. “Now dish out dinner and we’ll get onto the presents after.”

You gulped and nodded, then hurried to the kitchen and dished out dinner for not only you and Keiji, but his dead family. You sat down at the head of the table opposite Keiji, you had his mother and sister either side of you. You couldn’t eat a thing, mainly because the shrivelled pale bodies with a sweet putrid smell was waving over you. Their sunken eyes held their last-minute fright before they had their lived taken from them. You looked to Keiji, he was eating happily and having a conversation with his dead father.

Keiji laughed and looked to you. “Darling, is everything alright?”

You smiled weakly and nodded. “J-Just fine dear.”

He frowned. “Are you sure? You look a little pale.”

“I’m just tired.”

He gave you a kind smile. “I can imagine, you see mother, father and sister my lovely wife was up all night cooking this perfect meal just for us. Isn’t she the perfect wife?” He chuckled. “They love you so much.”

You smiled. “I’m glad.” You gulped and looked to the kitchen. “Would you like dessert? I made cake.”

He clasped his hands together. “Love some.” You got up and cleaned the plates away, then put them to wash after you’d cleaned them. You brought the cake over, then placed it in front of Keiji. You went to cut, but he grabbed your wrist making you jump. He slowly stood up and took the knife from you. “I’ll cut. You hand out the slices to our family.”

You smiled and nodded. “Sure.” You handed out the plates, you tired not to gag on the smell of the corpses as you leaned over them. You sat down with your cake, but again you couldn’t eat due to the smell.

Keiji hummed in delight. “My love! This is the best thing I’ve ever tasted! Thank you.”

You smiled. “You’re welcome. Shall I clean up?”

“Of course. I’ll get the gifts out and ready.”

You cleaned up, then went to the kitchen and cleaned up. You stared at the knife, then slipped it down the from of your dress carefully. You turned around when Keiji called your name. You smiled at him. “Coming.” You walked over, then gasped when you saw he’d moved his family to sit on his sofa.

Keiji grinned and you and patted the seat next to him. “Come, sit.”

You walked over and sat down, you gasped as his father slipped and leaned onto you, his face in your chest and hand on your legs. “Oh god.”

Keiji stood up. “FATHER! HOW DARE YOU!” He grabbed his father’s hair, then yanked his lifeless stiff body off you and threw it to the floor. He kicked and stomped on his father over and over. “YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT!” He panted and pushed his hair back, then looked at you. “I’m sorry my love, my father was always an unfaithful cockroach.” He walked over and knelt in front of you. He rested his head on your lap. “Forgive me.”

You ran your hand over his head a few times. “You shouldn’t ask for forgiveness; you’ve done nothing wrong.”

He looked up at you, he leaned closer, then hummed as he smiled. “So perfect.” He kissed you. “My perfect wife.”

You gave him a little smile. “So, you need me to get you anything else?”

He shook his head, then moved to the tree to grab the only gift under there. He smiled at it. “I want to treat you now. This gift, well I knew it was the only one that’d be perfect for you.”

You took the box from him. “Thank you.”

“Go ahead. Open it.” He bounced with excitement. “Come on.”

You pulled the top off and stared at a device inside. “What…” You picked it up and saw it activate, there was a little symbol of a baby’s face on it. “Keiji?”

He clasped his hands around yours. “I think it’s time we try to make a family of our own. Just attach this to your communicator, it’ll line up with your health and monitor you all the time and let us know when we’re successful and the progress of the growth and what gender our little is and when they’re due.” He took it and attached it on. “What do you think?”

You smiled. “It’s wonderful, thank you.”

“So?”

You nodded. “Umm sure. Ah just, not tonight I’m very tired.”

He frowned and seemed a little annoyed. “But I wanted to start right away.” He grabbed your upper arm, then yanked you down the hall. “We’re starting now.”

You stumbled after him. “Keiji, please.”

He threw you into his room, your back slammed on the floor as he walked over to you. “I have waited long enough.”

He crawled over you, you fought with him a little. “No.” You turned your head away from him as he licked up your cheek. “No.” He moved down your body, kissed as he went and ignoring your protests. You gasped as you heard knocking at the front door, you smiled when you heard Levi’s voice calling out for Keiji.

Keiji lifted his head and looked to his door. “Levi? I wasn’t expecting him over.”

You pulled the knife out from your dress, then slammed it into Keiji’s shoulder. He screamed in pain and reached for the knife, you pushed up from the floor and ran out the room down the hall and to the front door. You reached for it, but an arm came around the front of your neck and yanked you back. “LEVI!” You screamed for him, your hand reaching out for the door.

Keiji growled. “SHUT UP!” He lifted you up making you scream and kick in the air. “You are going to behave.” He threw you making you ragdoll into the tree. “I will have my happy fucking family.”

You pushed yourself up, then you looked up at him and heard your heart hammer in your ears. You looked to the door behind Keiji, it opened to reveal not only Levi, but Mike, Erwin and Hange with the guns pointed at Keiji. They were shouting at him to freeze, but his eyes were locked onto you. He lifted his knife you had stabbed him with, screamed and ran at you. You crawled backwards, then screamed as you heard someone’s gun go off. Keiji stumbled forwards, then landed on you. You lay under him as he stared at you and opened his mouth gasping for air. You turned your head to the side as blood dripped from his mouth.

The team ran over, Mike pulled Keiji off you, then Hange performed first aid to keep him alive. You lay there still, your body shaking. You heard Levi say your name. You turned your head to see him crouched next to you. “You’re okay.”

You threw yourself at him and held him tightly. “I knew you’d come for me.”

He pulled away and cleaned the blood off your cheek. “Always, I promised I would.”

You nodded and smiled. “Thank you.”

He sighed. “Plus note, your dress looks lovely.”

You giggled. “It is, isn’t it?”

He sat on the floor, then hugged you to him. He frowned when he noticed the bodies. “Tch, what the fuck?”

You hugged Levi and rested your head in the crook of his neck. “They’re his mother, father and sister. I didn’t know they were here, until he said this morning, he had a surprise for me.” You gasped and ripped the baby thing off your device and threw it. “Fucking thing.”

“What was that?”

“He thought we were married.” You looked to Levi. “That thing was a baby monitor thing, he wanted to try for kids. I’m so lucky you turned up when you did, otherwise.” You shivered. “I don’t wanna think about it.”

Levi growled. “The only person having kids with you is me.” You looked into his eyes and blushed making him blush. “Tch, that’s if you want them with me in the future.”

You cupped the side of his face and kissed him. “I’d love nothing more.”

He squeezed you. “Let’s get you home.”

You hugged Levi. “Please, I’m so tired.”

He picked you up, then looked to Erwin. “I shot Keiji, do you need me to make a statement?”

Erwin looked to you. He could see your eyes were closed as you were falling asleep. “Get her home, she needs some rest and you to be there for her. Hange and her team have to do their thing here. Mike and I have to move Keiji to a jail cell. Just write your statement and send it to me. Alright?”

Levi nodded and cuddled you close. “Thanks Erwin. I’ll see you soon.”


	11. Chapter 11

You held a little jar against you as Kimi stared wide eyed out at the ocean. You’d kept your promise and taken her to the beach, along with Mike, Levi, Hange and Erwin. All of you needed to heal mentally from what happened, because losing a member of their team was hard, especially that they were the killer. Keiji was a big part of all their lives, now he was gone and in jail they all felt that loss. You had some nightmares from it all, but with Levi by your side he managed to heal your mind very well so, you were getting better. It’d been a few months. You’d celebrated Levi’s birthday and you’d reached your year anniversary for being together. You and Levi were closer than ever, just on cloud nine with the romance and love. So, you were going on romantic trips.

You pulled the jar away and smiled at it, inside was Lucy’s ashes, now the case was over with you were allowed her body as no more evidence was needed. You let out a sigh. “So, you ready to say goodbye?”

She looked at you and nodded. “Let’s do this. She would have wanted here of all places.”

You smiled and put the jar between he two of you, she opened it, then the both of you held it up together and watched the ashes fly away. It looked so pretty seeing them dance in the wind. “Bye Lucy, we’ll see you again someday.”

Kimi hugged your side. “Pretty.”

You hugged her back. “She was, wasn’t she? Even at the end she was stunning.”

She let out a long sigh. “So, did they tell you why Keiji did it?”

You nodded. “It’s because of his parents. He was their first born, but they expected so much from him. They had his sister, but that was a different story. They loved and praised her so much, but threw hatred at him. His father always had affairs too, so Keiji didn’t understand how he was seen as flawed, but his father was more flawed. He met an older woman she was blonde with red nails. He was young, about sixteen at the time and this woman was in her late thirties. She looked after him, treated him like he was special and even slept with him.”

She pulled a face. “Fuck.”

You nodded. “She got pregnant, but she got rid of the child. Keiji was distraught about it all, it drove him insane that his chance to have what he always wanted was gone. He begged her to be with him, to have the family he always wanted and deserved. She told him his family was holding him back, that they being together couldn’t happen unless his family were gone.”

“That’s when he killed them?”

You looked to her and gave her a sad smile. “Yeah.” You sighed and shook your head. “Wanna know the worst part? He stayed with that woman and she kept saying she was getting pregnant and losing the kids to keep him with her. He found out that she’d been lying and she’d been having an affair. She was the first to die. He tried to replace her, tried to fix what he’d done and well any of the women who he wasn’t happy with he killed.”

She hugged herself. “I kind of feel sorry for him. I mean, I know he’s a killer and all, but his past fucking sucks.”

You nodded and looked at the jar in your hands. “I get what you mean, I do feel sorry for him, I do. I wish he got the help he needed, then none of this would have happened.” You smiled at her. “Well, let’s not focus on the bad and enjoy our holiday, right?” You turned around and leaned on the railing. “You have Mike to have fun with, right?”

She giggled. “You’re right. Thank you for this, and thank you for suggesting to release Lucy’s ashes here.”

You ruffled her hair. “Anytime. Now go give your man a squeeze, he looks like he misses you.”

She kissed your cheek, then ran over to Mike and jumped into his arms. Levi watched them, then wandered over to you. You smiled at him, then opened up your arms and welcomed a hug from him. He hummed and swayed with you a little. “Everything okay?”

You sighed. “Yeah. It was nice to say goodbye to Lucy in a place she always wanted to go.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” You turned your head to the side and listened to his heart beating. “I also told her about Keiji, she wanted to know why he did what he did.”

“She feel better knowing?”

“Yeah.” You looked up at him and smiled, then you grabbed his bum. “You’re pretty.”

He kissed you. “Thank you, but you’re prettier.”

“I won’t argue with you.”

He kissed your forehead. “Best not. So, what do you want to do?”

You frowned at him. “Where’s Hange and Erwin?”

“They off exploring.” He kissed your cheek. “You still haven’t said what you want to do.”

You hummed. “I don’t know, I’m just happy being with you Levi.”

He hugged you tightly. “I’m so happy that over a year of being together you still aren’t sick of me.”

You giggled. “I could never get sick of you.”

“Good.” He pulled you along to the hotel. “I’m glad. So, could you tell me a little more about yours and Kimi’s plan?”

You nodded and stepped into the lift. “We want to set up like a centre for people to learn things about the upper world and how to transition, so provide the help and allow them to have connections that me and Kimi had to use you cops for. I also want to set up a dance class, to keep people active, Kimi wants to teach it as well. I think it’d be good you know? I want to help people like me. The subscription to us will not be much, like a gym membership really and for those breaking out we’d offer free membership for like six or twelve months. We’ve been talking to your government and they want to help fund and support us too, which is great.” You giggled and blushed. “Plus, Erwin has offered the support of the police.” You smiled and walked backwards into the room. “I also have the biggest support of all time, you.”

He grabbed you and kissed you. “I’ll always support you, no matter what.”

You slipped from his hands, then pressed your back against the wall. He growled at you and walked closer, you squealed as he attacked you and began nipping and sucking your neck. You hummed and leaned your head back as he touched and squeezed your body, his lips never left your skin. “Hey Levi?”

“Mmm?”

“I know it’s early days, but how would you feel about a family?” He stopped kissing and nipping your skin to look at you. “I mean, I had a family for a bit and I liked it and well…I’ve always wanted to be a wife and mum but, I didn’t think it would ever happen because I was a dancer you know?” You blushed really hard. “Ignore me.”

He crashed his lips against yours, his body pressed against yours making you moan. Levi growled at you, like he’d turned into an animal. “I’d love nothing more and I don’t think it’s early days at all.”

You giggled as he attacked your neck. “Levi, it’s early days. Give us a few years, then we can talk.”

“No, now.”

You squealed and laughed as he squeezed and tickled you. “Levi! Calm down honey, no children yet.” You reached down and undid his shorts, then you tapped his communicator and activated his protection. “Ah, but mmm, we can practice.”

He lifted you up, so your legs wrapped around his middle. He pulled himself free, moved your underwear to the side, then slammed into your heat. You let out a silent cry at the mixture of pleasure and slight pain. Your body squeezed him in delight as he stayed pressed in your heat. He panted and stayed still, he growled a little and kissed your cheek loads. “I love you.” He held your thighs. He pulled almost all the way out, then slammed into you. “So much.” You held onto him for dear life, you loved what he was doing to you, you liked this rough, passionate and animalistic side of him. You knew how to push his buttons, but talking about a family was a whole new kink by the sounds and looks of things. It was fun to see the man you loved get this possessive and turned on by the idea of having a family, a future with you.

He kissed along your jaw, then your neck. He kissed the other side of your face and began whispering things in your ear. You shivered at him moaning your name. He made little noises that turned you hot, they’d be a mixture between growls, groans and grunts. The man just oozed manly primal need and it was everything you needed and more. You moved your hands, then tangled your fingers in his hair and tugged. He growled at the tug in his hair, then he gasped as you attacked his neck. You nipped and nibbled his skin, you knew Levi liked biting you, but he loved it when you did it to him. Levi increased his pace, which only made you bite down harder. You licked his wound, then kissed up his neck and nibbled his earlobe a little as you tugged on his hair more. His hips snapped into you. You could see stars. You closed your eyes as you felt a rush, you cried, then moaned as you felt the warm trickle and rush of pleasure surge through you.

Levi pulled his head from you, then he moved your legs a little and slowed down his pace a little, just so you could enjoy your release. His actions were slower, more passionate and loving. He grinded up into you, you wrapped your arms around him, then tapped your forehead against his. You both smiled at each other. You could just feel and see how much you both loved and adored each other, you were confident, both of you, that the two of you could have a family. You wanted a futured with this man, and he with you, the only issue for the two of you was Jared, you both knew he’d try and come back for you some day and claim you as his. If you had a kid or kids with Levi, Jared was bound to want to take them along with you, because that’s what he always wanted when you were a couple. All your worries would have to wait for when you decided to have kids and have a family, because as far as you and Levi were concerned, the two of you were going to be just perfect.

Levi lifted you up, then carried you to the bed. He slammed you down and helped your pull your dress off, then he yanked his shirt off. He stared at your chest heaving, he just thought you were so beautiful. He pushed his hands up your body and rocked his hips slowly. He just wanted to watch you for a bit, to really take in how beautiful you were, that you were all his. You looked up at Levi, you bit your lip and smiled at him. You took Levi’s hands, then pushed them up you to rest on your boobs. Levi growled as he took hold of them, he felt always felt a sense a pride touching them because for years you’d dance for men and they’d see your boobs and never get to touch them. However, Levi was allowed to touch them as much as possible, bite, suck or just use them as a pillow. You, all of you was his and he loved and adored it to death. You were just so perfect to him.

He held your hips, then rocked hard and fast into you. You whimpered at the intense pleasure. You leaned your head back as you gripped the sheets tightly in your hands. You were melting under him, you didn’t know what to do, and even if you tried, you’d just become a weak floppy mess under Levi. Levi loved being in control of your pleasure, mainly because he adored seeing you react so happily. Levi always wanted to make you happy, because to him your happiness, your smile and laughs are the most important thing to him in the world. He was sending your body into overdrive right now. He was hitting the right spot within you over and over and with the addition of him being topless with a light shine of sweat made it all that much better. Levi’s body was going crazy for you, you felt like heaven, you looked very sexy and to top it off your boobs were bouncing so nicely.

He leaned over you, picked you up making you squeak, then moved more onto the bed. He lay you down gently, then lay on top of you. You both panted as you stared into each other’s eyes. You both knew what you wanted, it was time for something slow and intermit as you rode out your end. You wrapped your arms around him and held him gently. He kissed you and hummed as you linked your legs around him. Levi grinned his hips against yours, he watched you carefully as you moaned and stared back at him. He changed his movements slightly until you arched your back a little, then squeezed him more. He captured your lips and began repeating the same movement, so you got the maximum amount of pleasure from him. He kissed your face all over, then your neck and your jawline.

He tapped his forehead against yours, the stars and moon above him showing clearly through the clear glass. Levi was so perfect and beautiful to you; he was everything you could have dreamed of and more. You cupped his face, then gazed into his eyes as you both panted and moaned together. The two of you were close, really close to your end. Levi called your name. “I love you.” You smiled at him. “I love you so much.” You hummed and moaned back as you felt yourself so close. “I love you.” You gasped when you felt the pop of pleasure, then the rush of bliss. You tangled your fingers in his hair and just looked at him as you felt your body shake with pleasure. Levi rocked his hips a few more times then felt his body shaking release. He pressed into you, then moaned and panted. He hummed and relaxed, then began doting on you. He kissed your face all over, you giggled at him. He smiled. “Love you.”

You smiled back at him. “Love you too honey.”

“You’re so beautiful.”

You giggled. “You’re very handsome.”

You sat in your office at work, yours and Kimi’s centre had been open for a few years and it had been a hit. You were doing so well and not only that, but members of the higher up community actually wanted to help those below more. You had all sorts of people come to your centre from all walks of background, it was perfect. The head of the city even acknowledged the hard work you and Kimi had done. The best part was, Erwin had partnered up with you so, if any men or women came to you in need of help, they’d take their case and you were linked up with the crisis centre that helped Kimi.

Your dance lessons were the most popular, mainly because people knew you were Luna. They varied from slow and sensual, to exercising, to actual dancing like the dancers below did. Your dance classes were so loved, that you were even requested to put shows on. You and Kimi just had fun with it, because you did something that kept you alive for so many years and you did have fun being a dancer when someone wasn’t beating the living shit out of you. Levi missed you a lot though, which was the only downside to the job for him. You used to be the assistant at the station, so you were together all the time and now you had your own place of work he missed you not being around all the time. So, during his breaks he and Mike would often come over together to visit you and Kimi.

“Mummy?” You looked to your side to see your son Evan stood there, he was almost the splitting image of Levi. He was only four, but he was a smart little thing which is more than you could have hoped for, you kept saying it was from Levi, but he denied it and said Evan was all you. “Can umm…can I teach dance?”

You smiled and placed your hand on his head. “You want to teach one of my dance classes?”

He nodded. “Please.”

You pushed his raven hair back and kissed his forehead. “Sure honey, how about today? We’ll get all your uncles and aunts together.”

He jumped up and down. “Yes!”

You heard a little noise, then got up and saw Kuchel was walking over to you. She was an adorable little two-year-old and when she was born and you told Levi her name choice, the man cried. Hell, Levi shed a tear when Evan was born as well. Levi got emotional over a few things to do with the kids, like their first words, when they walked and everything else. It was so sweet of him to get so emotional over the little ones. You were just on cloud nine being a mum, because it was something you never thought would happen a few years ago being in the underground with Jared and Newman hovering around you.

You scooped Kuchel up and kissed her cheek loads. “What’s up sweetie?”

She played with your top. “Drink please.”

You smiled. “Sure. Evan honey, do you want a drink and snacks?”

He ran over and hugged your leg. “Yes mummy!”

You laughed. “Alright.” You grabbed your bag with their food and drink. “Come on, mummy has a dance class so, I need you to be a good boy for me and look after your sister while I do it. That okay?”

He nodded. “I’ll be the bestest brother.”

You gasped as you walked with him. “The bestest?”

“Yes!”

You smiled. “Well, I know you will baby because you are perfect.”

He grinned at you. “Silly mummy, you are.”

You giggled and put the bag down in the dance room, then ruffled his hair. Evan was just like his dad, that or he’d watched Levi so much he’d acted like him and complimented you constantly. “I am a silly mummy.” You put Kuchel on some cushions and blankets you had set up in the dance room. Since being a mum, you took the two to work with you, so you had a permanent little nest for them in the dance room. Evan ran over and hugged you, you gave him a massive hug then kissed his cheek. “I love you so much Evan.”

He smiled at you. “Love you too mummy.” He let you go, then sat with Kuchel. “Come on Ku.”

You gave them both juice boxes, then their easy to eat snacks as your class started filling up. You could hear people making little noises behind you. Even though you had regulars, they still got all doe eyed over your kids. Most of it was because everyone knew Levi now, because he was the Captain on the police and Erwin had become commissioner and Mike the Lieutenant. So, if there were any statements needed from the police, people saw Levi’s or Erwin’s face. So, people wanted to see the famous grumpy and strong Captain’s children. Plus, you were kind of a marvel to them as well, the famous dancer Luna now was up top and married to the very man who saved her.

You stood up and smiled at your class. It had been just you recently with the classes, mainly because Kimi had just had her second baby. Her first was a little boy, he looked like Kimi but, he acted like Mike and had his sense of smell. Hiro was just a beautiful sweet little three year old, he loved playing with Evan and was fascinated by Kuchel. Mike would joke the two of them would end up being a couple when they were older, which Levi hated because he didn’t want Kuchel to grow up and get married. Levi didn’t want Evan to grow up either and get married, he was a proper protective lion of his family.

You grabbed a drink and sipped as your class took a break. You looked to your kids to see Kuchel had the lion toy Levi gave you long ago, Evan had it before, but now it was hers. Both of them were just adorable and you couldn’t stop gushing over them. You knew you were going to be the type of mum, where they’d go off to university and you’d be squish hugging them and kissing their cheek still calling them your babies. You smiled as Evan cleaned his sister’s face, so you decided to film it and send to Levi at work. You then sent a mass message to Levi’s and Erwin’s team to come to your centre for a special thank you from your centre, but in reality, it was Evan’s first ever dance lesson he was teaching.

You finished off your lesson, you really pushed everyone today and got them really sweating and panting. You said goodbye to them all, then sat with your kids in their little fun corner. You had some water, then cuddled your son loads as Kuchel had a little nap while she hugged her lion. You looked up to the door and gasped. “Evan look, who’s that?”

He jumped off your lap and ran to the doorway. “DADDY!”

Levi’s eyes widened, then softened. He picked his son up and kissed his cheek loads. “Hello Evan, have you been a good boy today?”

“Yes.”

“Promise?”

He nodded. “Promise daddy.”

He kissed Evan’s cheek more. “Good boy.” He carried Evan over. “Who’s that pretty lady there?” He looked to Evan. “Do you know her? She your girlfriend?”

Evan giggled. “No daddy, it’s mummy.”

“Mummy?” So, I’m married to that pretty lady?”

Evan laughed more. “Yes daddy!”

“Wow, well aren’t we lucky to have her?”

“Yep.”

He put Evan down, then knelt in front of you. “Hey brat.”

You smiled and kissed him. “Hey grumpy.”

He growled at you. “You look good enough to eat.”

You pinched his cheek. “Reel it in.”

You looked to Kuchel as she woke up, she rubbed her eyes then smiled. “Dada.”

He picked her up and kissed her little head loads. “Hello Kuchel.”

She clung to him. “Dada.”

You giggled. “She’s missed you today, she’s been hugging the lion a lot.”

He hummed and rubbed Kuchel’s back. “Bless her.” He watched as Evan welcomed everyone in, which they all loved. You loved how these touch cops had turned into gooey messes over Evan. Especially, Mike, Erwin, Hange and Mikasa. “So, what’s this thank you?”

You smiled and crawled a little closer to him, the kissed him. You saw him smile a little. “It’s a surprise.” You smiled at Kuchel as she reached out for you, you took her back and stood up. “Alright everyone, thank you for coming as asked. You all look great by the way.” You smiled at Kimi as she hurried in with her baby daughter Dani strapped to her chest and her son Hiro at her side. She moved past you stood next to Mike. “I and Kimi want to thank all of you for what you’ve done for us. This place wouldn’t be what it is without you, so as a thank you I have organised a very special dance lesson which is why I asked you to dress the way you are.”

Hange bounced up and down. “You teaching us?”

You shook your head. “No, I have a very special guest in to teach you all. In fact, this teacher is better than me and you guys are so lucky to have them.” You pushed Levi. “Go join them.” You bounced Kuchel in your arms as she hummed in happiness. “So, are you ready?” They all cheered making you laugh. “Alright, ladies and gentleman your special guest teacher.”

You stepped to the side and Evan jumped forward with his arms out. “Hiii!”

Everyone laughed and some squealed. You ruffled his hair. “I’ll put the music on, just do your thing Evan.”

He nodded. “Okay mummy.”

You knelt down in the cushions, then sat back and lay Kuchel on your chest and just rubbed her back as she went back to sleep. You watched Evan fondly as he danced and everyone copied, the room was just full of laughs. When the music ended you smiled. “Evan? Who’s the best dancer?”

He hummed, then threw his arms out. “Auntie Kimi!”

She giggled and bounced her little girl. “Thank you.”

You laughed. “Who needs more work?”

He pointed at Erwin. “Uncle Erwin.”

Erwin blushed. “I’m not that bad.”

You tapped your communicator and chose another song. “Give it another go Erwin, just let lose.”

He sighed. “Got it.”

You looked down at Kuchel, she’d woken up again and was playing with your shirt again. You moved your legs, then used them to bounce her. You gasped and smiled at her, she giggled and munched on her hand a little. You pointed over to Evan. “That Evan?”

She watched him and laughed. “Evan.” She moved off you, then held your hand and began bouncing up and down as if she was dancing too. “Eh.”

You let her go and watched her run up to Evan, he stopped and held her hand. “You want to dance too?” She clapped her little hands. “Okay.” You smiled and watched your kids fondly; they were so happy and the police were as well. Evan stopped dancing. “Done mummy.”

You smiled. “Alright.” You stood up. “Thank you everyone for coming, I hope you liked one of your gifts.” Levi walked over and picked his son up and hugged him while Kuchel walked over to you and hugged your leg.

“Wait.” Hange frowned. “One?”

Levi put his arm around you and kissed your cheek. “I think the kids can tell you, ready? One, two three!”

Both Kuchel and Evan shouted. “BABY!”

Hange flipped out she was so excited. Everyone else cheered. Erwin chuckled. “Another one?”

Levi nodded. “Yes, and no doubt they’ll be more.”

You picked Kuchel up. “I dunno Levi, we’ll talk about it.” You laughed at his pout. “I joke, but yes there is going to be another Ackerman.” You walked over to the cushions, grabbed Kuchel’s lion and gave it to her. “Thank you again everyone. Oh, Erwin, Mike, Hange and Kimi could you stay behind?” You waved to the other cops, then turned to the four who were your family. “We would like to invite you over for dinner.”

Hiro walked over and looked up at Kuchel, he held her little foot. “Play?”

You smiled and ruffled his hair. “Yes, when we get to mine and Levi’s place, okay?”

He smiled and nodded. “Okay.”

Levi led the way to his car, then you both put your kids in their seats. You sat in your seat, then smiled at Levi as he drove you all home and the other’s followed behind. Levi looked over at you. “Tch, what?”

You smiled. “I love you.”

He reached over and took your hand. “I love you too.”

You rocked your baby boy in your arms, Haru was just like your other two, he rarely cried or made a noise. He was as cute as a button. You and Levi were a little sad, mainly because Evan was now five and going to school full term. Which meant, you were at home, or went to work with only Kuchel at three and little Haru only a few months old. Evan looked so cute in his uniform, but you both couldn’t help but worry about him and miss him. Today he was off school because he’d gotten sick, so he had a little cold that made him hot and cough. You’d kept him home with you, but Levi worried and called every minute he could to check on Evan. Thankfully Kimi looked after you a lot, now that her baby girl Dani was one.

You were still at home with Haru, so you trusted your staff to run the place while you stayed at home with Kuchel and Haru. Kimi was in the last phases of her time off with Dani, so she decided to stay over and let her son Hiro play with Kuchel. The two were like two peas in a pod, Hiro really liked Kuchel and followed her around often and helped her out. Whenever someone asked why, he’d tell you that she smelt of good things and made him smile.

You laughed at Kimi, then looked to your front door. “We have a guest.”

She hummed and squeezed Dani’s little foot. “Interesting.”

You smiled. “Yeah.” You looked down at Haru. “Let’s say hello.” Evan ran over to the door with a blanket in hand. “Evan honey, come to mummy. I’ll answer. You go sleep on the sofa.”

He rubbed his eyes and coughed. “Okay mummy.”

You ruffled his hair, then watched him run off. You opened the door with a smile, then it faded as you stared at Jared. You looked to your communicator to see the light was on it, which meant the police had been alerted. He was grinning at you, the grin you knew from when you were together. He looked down at Haru in your arms. He hummed. “So, you’re a mum now.” He nodded. “A different kind of hot.” He leaned around you to look in, then he walked inside. “Nice place too, though you are married to the Captain.” He chuckled. “Kimi, it’s been a while. You a mum too? Nice.”

Kimi got up and went to Kuchel and Hiro on the floor. “You stay away from our kids.”

He hummed and stared at Kuchel. “She looks like you Luna. She’s beautiful, very beautiful.”

Evan walked over to you, then hugged your leg. “Mummy?”

He crouched and smiled at Evan. “Well, aren’t you the splitting image of your daddy.”

“Jared.” He looked up at you and stood. “Why are you here?”

“I wanted to check on you, I mean you did get kidnapped in front of my eyes.” He sighed and looked around. “Then I barely saw you after. I watched you get married to Levi, then you lived so happily in his old apartment and I saw you had a belly. After that, you moved and I lost track of you.” He turned to you. “Here you are, after all these years married with three kids.”

You felt Haru get a little restless. “Alright, you’ve seen me now go.”

He walked up to you as you held your breath as he backed you up against a wall. He leaned closer, then kissed your cheek. “I came to apologise for my actions, though I don’t think I could say sorry enough for what I’ve done.”

“Why the change in heart?”

He let out a long sigh. “I’m still a criminal, that will never change and I still kill as well.” He tickled Haru’s cheek. “But how I feel towards you have changed, what I mean is, I don’t see you as an object.”

You shook your head. “What about other women?”

He smiled. “That’s changed too. I look after my girls now and I don’t beat them either. The only people I hurt are any men that wrong them.” He ruffled the back of his hair. “I didn’t come here to say that, I came here to give back something to you.” He tapped his communicator. “This is all the money I owed you from when you worked for me. Now I see you’re a mum, please put it towards them.”

You nodded, then saw Levi rush through the front door. You held your hand up to him, just to let him know you had this under control. “Thank you.”

Jared smiled at you, the turned to Levi. “I’m sorry Captain I violated my restraining order, but I was just giving back the money Luna was owed. I’ll be gone and I won’t be bothering you for a while.” He chuckled and walked past Levi. “Cute family you have Captain. Bye Luna. I’ll always love you.”

You watched him leave, then looked to Levi. He closed the door, then looked to you. “You okay? Did he hurt you?”

You shook your head and gave him a one arm hug as he wrapped you and Haru up in his arms. “I’m fine Levi, we all are.”

Kimi nodded. “He didn’t hurt us, he just gave her some money and left.”

Levi let out a long sigh, then looked down at Evan as he coughed. He picked his son up and hugged him tightly. “Good. So, how are you feeling little one?”

Evan rubbed his eyes. “My chest hurts.”

Levi kissed his cheek loads. “Oh dear, well let’s get your medicine.”

Mike walked in and smiled as Hiro ran over. “Daddy!”

Mike picked him up and kissed him loads. “Hello son.” He looked up at Kimi. “You ready honey?”

She walked over and kissed your forehead. “I’ll see you around.”

You smiled. “See you.”

Mike smiled at you. “Thank you for looking after them.”

You giggled. “It’s fine.”

He looked at Hiro and put him down. “Go say goodbye to Kuchel.”

He ran over to Kuchel sat on the floor, then kissed her cheek. “Bye.”

Levi looked unhappy, mainly because he didn’t want his little girl to have a boy crushing on her, let alone Mike’s son of all kids, because Mike teased Levi a lot. You just adored it, you thought it was so cute. You waved to them and said goodbye, then you put Haru down in his little bed in the living room. You went to the kitchen and began making warm chocolate milk for Evan and Kuchel. You looked over to the living room to see Levi had Evan cuddling him one side and Kuchel on the other as he told them a story.

You plated them with some cookies, as well as a tea for you and Levi, then carried them over. Evan got off the sofa, then wandered over to Haru in his bed. Kuchel followed him, leaving you and Levi to be alone for a bit. You put the drinks on the table, then snuggled up to your husband. “Love you.”

He put his arm around you and squeezed. “Love you too.”

You kissed his cheek loads making him growl. You looked over to Evan as he wandered over, then picked up his drink. “Thank you mummy.”

“You’re welcome.” You let go of Levi, then handed him a cookie. “These are yours and Kuchel’s as well.” You opened your arms. “Come here Kuchel.” She wandered over. “Have your milk and cookies.”

She smiled and held her cup. “Yummy mummy. Thank you.”

You kissed the top of her head loads, then let her go. You grabbed Levi’s tea and handed it to him, then you grabbed your tea and a cookie. You snuggled up to Levi and kissed his cheek. “You want a cookie?”

He opened his mouth then bit. “Your baking is always good.”

“Thank you.”

He leaned over and kissed your neck and cheek loads. Evan and Kuchel giggled as they watched you and Levi. Levi looked to his kids, then put his half-drunk tea down. “Am I being watched by two little monsters?”

Evan and Kuchel got excited, because it meant Levi was going to chase them. Evan smiled at Levi. “Yes!”

Levi hummed. “Well, you know what happens when I find spying monsters, right?” They gasped and giggled. “Daddy…chases them!” They squealed and began running around the place.

You smiled and finished your tea, then you noticed Haru was making little noises. You picked him up and smiled. “Hungry little one?” You fed him, then put a blanket on your shoulder and burped him. You looked over to Levi, he was lying on the floor with Kuchel and Evan sat on him. You got up and walked over. “You managed to stop daddy?”

Kuchel smiled. “Yes.”

“Well done!”

Levi sat up, hooked both his kids under his arms and stood up making them giggle. He spun around causing them to squeal. He dropped them down, then knelt and gave them both a big hug together and kissed their cheeks. “Go play for a bit, daddy has to rest.” They kissed Levi’s cheeks, then ran off and played in their little play area in the living room. He let out a long sigh. “Little one need changing?”

You adjusted Haru. “I’ll do it, you’ve been at work all day.”

He took Haru from you. “Yeah, but you’ve with the little ones all day. You’ve looked after a baby, a three year old and a sick five year old all day.” He kissed you. “Let me help you sweetheart.”

You sighed. “Alright honey.”

“You relax.”

You sat on the sofa, then relaxed a little. You closed your eyes and had a little nap. You opened your eyes and smiled when you felt a kiss on your forehead. You reached up and touched Levi’s cheek. “Hey honey.”

He sat and took your hand and began kissing it. “Hello. How you feeling?”

“Good.” You frowned. “Where’s Haru?”

“He’s in bed, it’s nap time for him.”

“The kids okay?”

He nodded. “Kuchel and Evan are happily playing. Oh, and I gave Evan his meds.”

You rubbed your eyes. “I must have slept a while.”

He nodded. “Two hour nap.”

You sat up and cleared your throat. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be.” He sat next to you, then pulled you close and held you. “So, I was thinking when Evan get’s better, we should go on holiday. Me and you.”

You looked up at Levi. “What about the kids?”

“Hange has offered to take care of them. Erwin too.”

You pouted. “I feel bad for going on holiday without them.”

“You need a break though.”

You smiled. “But I love being a mum.” You sighed. “But if it was a getaway for me and you, you need rest from work. Okay, sure we’ll do it.” You linked your arms around his neck, then kissed his cheek loads. “On to the now, I was thinking.”

“Oh?”

You giggled. “That maybe.” You leaned and whispered in his ear. “That I get very naked tonight for you.”

He squeezed your thigh and purred. “I love the sound of that.”

You bit your lip and hummed. “You looked so sexy running in here and saving me from Jared, then you went ahead and acted like a perfect dad. You’re so hot I just want to eat you up.” He jumped at you pinning you to the sofa, you giggled loads as he squeezed your body and kissed you. You arched your back, then tangled your hands in his hair. “Slow down honey, okay? The terrible two are up still.”

He looked up at you, dragged himself up your body and kissed you. “I know, but tonight I’m going to kiss every inch of you.”

“I can’t wait.”

He lay on you, his hands played with your hair. “You’re so beautiful.”

You smiled. “Thank you.”

Levi looked to the side at Kuchel and Evan. “Yes my beautiful kids?”

Evan blush a little. “Umm, please could we have dinner?”

Levi smiled and got off you. “Sure, I’ll cook. Do you two want to help?”

“I want to help please.”

Kuchel held her little arms out to you. “Hug, hug.”

You picked her up, then lay her on your chest and cuddled with her. “Us girls will watch some tv and cuddle, right Kuchel?”

“Yes please.”

Levi held Evan’s hand. “Alright, let’s cook then son and then when we’re finished, we’ll check on your baby brother.”

You sat up with Kuchel. “We’ll do that, right honey?”

She nodded. “Haru.”

You carried her to Haru’s room, he was out like a light in a very happy deep sleep. You adored his puffy plump cheeks, or how he slept with his arms above him. You placed your hand on his chest, then smiled as you felt it rising and falling. Kuchel was really curious at what you were doing. “You want to touch? Mummy is just checking he’s breathing and his heart is beating.”

She leaned over and reached, you crouched down and let her touch Haru’s chest. She gasped. “Pat, pat, pat.”

You smiled. “Yeah, that’s his heart.” You stood up and took her hand and placed it on her chest. “There’s yours.” You moved it to yours. “There’s mummy’s.”

She hummed. “Daddy’s.”

You carried her to Levi and Evan as they dished dinner out. “Levi?”

He helped Evan into his chair, then walked over. “Yes?”

“Kuchel needs to borrow you.”

“Sure, what do you need sweetie?”

She reached over and placed her little hand on his chest. “Pat, pat, pat.”

He put his hand on his daughters. “What she doing?”

You smiled. “Feeling your heart beating cause we did it to Haru, right?”

She nodded. “Yes.”

Levi kissed Kuchel’s cheek. “Aren’t you cute? Do you want your dinner?”

“Please.”

You kissed her cheek loads, then put her in her seat and gave her the knife and fork. You sat down next to Levi, then kissed his cheek. “Thank you for dinner.”

He pinched your cheek. “You’re welcome. Is Haru alright?”

You nodded. “Out like a light.”

“Good.” He finished before anyone else, then watched his kids. “You all done you two?” They nodded. “Wonderful, go play for a bit and mummy will run you a bath.”

You got up and went to the bathroom. “Kuchel honey? Me and you are having a bath together. Evan, you’re having one with daddy.”

Kuchel ran over. “Bath, bath!”

You took her hand and led her into the bathroom, you got unchanged, then you did the same to her. You picked her up and sat in the bath, she loved the bubbles everywhere. She picked up a toy, then began playing in the bath. While she was distracted, you began washing her lovely hair, then the rest of her until she was all soft and clean. You washed yourself, then started cuddling your daughter. She yawned, then rubbed her eyes. You kissed her cheek. “You tired?”

She nodded. “Bed mummy.”

You lifted her up and placed her on her feet, then you got out and wrapped a towel around yourself. You knelt down, then began drying her off and smiled at her. “You’re so adorable.”

She giggled, then rubbed her eyes and yawned. “Mummy.”

You kissed her cheek loads, then sat her on the toilet as you dried off. You tapped the panel on the wall, then pulled out bed clothes for you and Kuchel. You changed her, then dried her hair. You changed yourself and dried your hair as well. “Come on, let’s see daddy.”

She held your hand and walked out with you. Levi picked up Evan and carried him to the bathroom. You sat with Kuchel, she was fighting sleep because she wanted to say night to Evan and Levi. Levi walked out with Evan after a while, both were in their pjs making you smile. Levi ruffled Evan’s hair. “Alright, lets go to bed kids.”

Evan ran over to Kuchel. “Come on.” She hopped off your lap, held his hand and walked off to Kuchel’s room.

You got up, then hugged Levi. “You smell nice.”

“Thank you.” He walked with you to Kuchel’s room to see Evan was helping her into bed. Levi helped her more, then tucked her in and sat Evan on the bed. “You comfy sweetie?”

Kuchel nodded. “Yes daddy.”

He leaned over and kissed her forehead. “Love you.”

She smiled. “Love you daddy.” She reached for you. “Mummy?” You leaned over and kissed her. She smiled. “Love you mummy.”

You pinched her cheek. “Love you too, night honey.”

She smiled, then looked to Evan. “Night Evan, love you.”

Evan kissed her cheek. “Night. Love you Ku.”

You got up and walked to the door with Levi and Evan, then you turned the light off and let Kuchel sleep. You took Evan to bed, he jumped into it and giggled. He smiled brightly at you and Levi. Levi tucked him in and kissed his cheek loads. “Love you little man, with everything I’ve got.”

Evan smiled more. “Love you too daddy.” He patted his bed. “Here mummy.”

You sat next to him. “I love you too.”

He hugged you and hummed. “Love mummy loads.”

You gave him a squeeze and kissed his cheek. “Get better soon sweetie.”

He nodded and coughed a little. “Promise.”

“Lie down.” You tucked him in, then brushed his hair from his face. “We’ll see you in the morning. Daddy is home tomorrow, so you have both of us to play with.”

He smiled then yawned. “Daddy.”

Levi held Evan’s hand and squeezed. “Sleep son.” You both got up, turned the light off and closed the door. Levi pulled you close and kissed you. “Time to snuggle and fool around.”

You giggled. “Yes.”

He squeezed you. “I love you so much.”

You smiled. “I love you too.”

He picked you up like a bride making you giggle. He spun you around and smiled at you, he was so in love with you. He tapped his forehead against yours, then hummed. You cupped his face and felt like heaven, this man was your everything and he’d given you children you adored. You looked forward to every day with him and what the future held.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sad to end this story, like you have no idea how sad I am to end it! Uggh. I loved this one so much. For anyone curious, I had two key songs I played on repeat as I wrote this. Tears in the rain and Rain from Blade runner 2049, to me it was Levi's and reader's love in two pieces of music. 
> 
> On the plus note, I do want to return to a story like this in the future if people are interested? I mean I really loved this genre, then music I used and this whole futuristic city. I loved the whole tough Levi saving Reader from a bad life. Though I will not revist this story, like re-write it etc. I do want to make something a little similar and longer, which means the romance will be a bit stretched, but very will they won't they heart throbbing kind haha. Only if people are interested.
> 
> Anyway, thank you for following this story. I hope you enjoyed it. I also hope you enjoy my other one about Levi being like Zorro. Much love <3


End file.
